The Queen of Fire
by I am the Queen of Fire
Summary: A thousand years ago: two people... and a love that wasn't supposed to happen. When someone tried to stop them, a tragedy broke them apart. Will they have another chance? Or still will there be someone in their way? *Shoujo-ai Warning*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, then Rei and Usagi would be together living happily ever after.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Usagi felt a warm breath on the back of her neck and, soon after that, lots of kisses on that same area. That was a wonderful sensation. A par of strong arms were holding her from behind, pulling her body even closer. She felt a soft, warm skin on hers, and an intoxicating smell. Now the kisses were combined with soft bites and licks and she felt shivers down her spine.

"Mmmm. Good morning." Usagi said with her eyelids closed and a slight smile on her lips. Her nape was still getting devoted attention and those soft hands were now on her belly. "I see you are... awaken."

"Yes." A husky voice said. "And I can't resist you when you wake up naked right beside me." Their hands reached her breasts and Usagi moaned a little louder. They stood like this for a few seconds, but then a soft spot between her legs was touched, surprising her.

Usagi experienced a powerful feeling all over her body. She closed her legs unwittingly, pressing one against another, feeling her inner muscles contracting and relaxing over and over again. Surely a delightful sensation.

After that, she turned around to face her lover. She loved those eyes, which were always so full of passion.

"Usagi?"

"Mmmmmm. This feels so... good..."

"Usagi-chan! Get off of me! Have you lost your mind?" The voice was steady. "USAGI!"

Usagi opened her eyes. She was about to kiss... Luna!

"Gaaaah! Luna! What are you doing here?!" Usagi squealed, throwing the cat off the bed.

"I had to wake you up. You were moaning. Loudly!" Luna said, astonished, still recovering from the fall. "I thought soon your mother would come in here, just to check if an orgy was going on."

Usagi blushed. "Oh, yeah? But you should have waited a little longer to wake me up."

"Why? Was it *that* good this time? Oh, come on! Tell me about this... dream of yours. I bet it was a wild wet dream- MEOW!" Luna cried out as soon as she felt Usagi's pillow crashing into her face. "That was not cool, Usagi-chan!"

Usagi sighed. She was having those kind of dreams for months. But, though she didn't know who the person she was dreaming about was, one thing she knew for sure: definitely it wasn't Mamoru. "Oh, Luna, I've dreaming about this for months! At first, they were only once and a while... But after Mamo-chan left, it's happening almost every night!"

Luna frowned. "Usagi-chan, you are probably missing him. Maybe that's the cause of your dreams. Although I think you're too young to be having dreams like... this one you have just had." The cat nodded her head, agreeing with herself.

Usagi rolled her eyes. She was 18 years old but Luna would still look at her like she was just a little girl. "The thing is... this person in my dreams... is not Mamo-chan."

Luna's eyes widened. "Well, then who is it? Who is the one who's making you moan so loudly? Is it Seiya? Oh, Usagi-chan, I've told you so many times that being around him was a bad idea." Luna chided her protégée.

"Luna-chan, I never had anything to do with Seiya and definitely it's not him in my dreams." Usagi paused. "I think... I think it's a... girl." The blonde said, blushing furiously.

"A girl?!" Luna cried out, puzzled. "You're having wet dreams with a girl? But... who is this girl?!"

"I don't know, Luna." Usagi sounded frustrated. "I can feel her soft skin, her delicate hands, her long hair... But I can't see her face." Usagi closed her eyes, trying hard to remember. Then she sighed. "I just can't..."

"I never really thought you were into girls..." Luna added, still bewildered.

"But I'm not!" Usagi whined. "It's just *this* girl in particular."

"Well, now that you've mentioned it, I'm pretty sure I heard you muttering a girl's name during your sleep..." Luna said, touching her own chin with one of her paws.

"A name, Luna?! What name? Tell me!" Usagi squealed, jumping off the bed and landing on the ground next to where the cat was sitting. Her big blue eyes were wide opened with expectation.

"I'm not sure, Usagi-chan... But I think I heard you call for *Isis*." Luna said, thoughtful.

"Isis?! I don't know any Isis. Do you know anyone with that name?" Usagi looked confused while seeing Luna moving her head, negatively. "Oh, Luna, then probably you heard it wrong."

All of a sudden, the door was opened with a loud thud. Usagi and Luna watched Chibi-Usa getting into the room, the little girl with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Usagi-baka!" She screamed at her future mother, aiming her Luna-P directly into the blonde's head. Then, she turned around on her heels and left the room without notice.

Usagi blinked a couple of times, puzzled. "Luna-chan... what's the matter with her?" She asked.

"Oh, do you remember she was sleeping with you last night?" Luna said, indifferently. Usagi nodded without saying a word. Luna then went on. "Well, let's say she was not thrilled when you started to grab her during your... dream."

Usagi's face showed sheer terror. "Are you telling me that I *grabbed* Chibi-Usa? Oh, God, I grabbed my own daughter?!" The princess was shaking her head, still terrified.

The cat held her paws in front of her mouth, trying to muffle her giggles. "You certainly tried to... But she was faster and ran away from you." Luna said while watching Usagi throwing herself on the bed and covering her head with a pillow. Then, Luna spoke again. "Usagi-chan, now it's not the time for you to be like this. You should take a *cold* shower and get changed. When exactly did you say you would meet the other senshi at the Arcade?"

"10:00 AM, Luna. What time is it now?" Usagi asked, her voice muffled below the pillow.

"It's a quarter past 10:00 AM." Luna said, watching Usagi jumping off the bed as her face writhed in panic.

"Oh, my God! I'm *so* dead!" She cried out, leaving the room quicker than a ray of light.

* * *

All the senshi, inner and outer, were already sitting at the usual table at the Crown Arcade. They had scheduled a meeting to discuss about a suspicious energy that both Michiru and Haruka felt days before and they were only waiting for Usagi, who was obviously late.

Minako had already given up waiting at the table and had gone to play some video games. Rei was walking from side to side, visibly annoyed. It was about 11:00 AM when the princess flew through the door with Luna riding on her shoulders.

"Usagi... you are early." Rei said sarcastically.

"Oh, Rei-chan! Do you really think?" Usagi smiled. Apparently she didn't get the irony. All girls sweat dropped.

Rei just rolled her eyes. "Yes. Except for the fact that the meeting was 10:00 *AM*, not PM! What took you so long, odango?"

"Oh, Usagi-chan is late because last night she had a dream. A we- Mmmmf!" Luna was cut off by Usagi's hand covering her mouth. All the senshi looked at the duo, clearly confused.

"I had a dream about... Mamo-chan." Usagi said, knowing for sure that the girls wouldn't ask questions about it. Mentally, she added that she would make Luna pay for almost telling everyone about her lustful dreams.

"Oh, Usagi-chan... I'm sorry." Ami said, squeezing her friend's hand to offer some comfort.

"You should stop thinking about him, Usagi-chan. At least until you two get back together... *again*." Minako said while she was approaching the table. She was trying to be supportive, but all that break ups and reconciliations were extremely annoying.

"She's right, bunny." Haruka was smiling. "I could distract you, if you want. It would be my pleasure to-"

"Sleep on the couch for the rest of the year?" Michiru interrupted, asking softly. All the girls laughed and Haruka wisely paused.

Rei chose not to make any comments. After all the suffering Mamoru had put the princess through, the miko learned to despise the guy.

_And speaking about the devil..._ Rei thought.

All the girls watched as Mamoru walked in the Crown Arcade. The prince glanced at their direction, but said no word to none of them, nor even to Usagi. Then he quickly made his way to the counter to talk to Motoki.

"What is this jerk doing here?" Rei hissed.

All the girls looked directly at him. All except for Rei, who was now facing Usagi, the princess clearly upset.

"I thought Mamoru-kun was still in the United States." Makoto said tentatively. "Hasn't he contacted you, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi lowered her head. Words were useless to answer Makoto's question. It was obvious that he hadn't called her at all.

"I... I will go talk to him." The princess said as she walked to the counter where the prince was standing.

Rei took two steps towards Usagi, but Minako held her wrist. "Rei-chan, you should not interfere. Let them figure this out." The blonde said with a soft expression.

"Minako is right, Rei-chan. Let Usagi talk to him alone." Luna added.

Reluctantly, the miko did as told, but not without protesting. "If he hurts her again, I swear I'll make him pay." She snorted with her eyes stuck at Usagi.

All of a sudden, Rei saw Mamoru holding her princess's wrists, screaming at her to step back and leave him alone. Makoto and Haruka had to restrain Rei, who was about to go there and beat the crap out of Mamoru.

And it didn't take much until Usagi came back with watery eyes. That vision made Rei's amethyst ones burn with rage. "Usagi..." The miko said slowly. "What happened?" She gritted through her teeth with her eyes carefully watching Mamoru.

Unsteadily, Haruka and Makoto let Rei go, but both of them remained by her side, just in case.

The princess threw her arms around Rei's neck. "He... he said he didn't contact me because he didn't want to talk to me... And that I... I should leave him alone... that I should step back." Usagi sobbed. Then she leaned her head on Rei's shoulder, who started to gently caress the princess's blonde hair. "How can I make this relationship work if he doesn't even want to talk to me?"

Rei was definitely angry. No, not angry. She was furious. And suddenly it all got worse. Rei finally saw the bruises on Usagi's wrists.

The other senshi carefully observed Rei's expression after that. The amethyst eyes sparkled *murder*, which made all the senshi take a step back with fear. Rei was staring Mamoru as an animal stares at its prey. And when the prince headed to the exit, she gently placed Usagi into Minako's arms.

"Excuse me. I have to catch some fresh air." The miko said coldly, sending shivers through everyone's spines. Then she left.

"Oh, God! Somebody please go after her!" Artemis said, fearing what the furious senshi of fire would do.

"No way!" Makoto stated undoubtedly.

Haruka shook her head, agreeing enthusiastically with the senshi of thunder. "You go!" She added to Artemis.

The white cat looked at them both with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah! Who would be crazy to get in her way now? Did you see the look in her eyes?! I won't go there! I love my life! I want to live!" Minako cried out with fear.

"Nobody's is making you go there, Minako-chan. There's no need to be afraid." Setsuna added with a slight smile. It was amazing how the senshi of love could be so dramatic sometimes. Well, most of times.

Through the window, all girls – and cats, could see what was happening outside.

Mamoru left the place and Rei quickly approached him. She touched his shoulder with her fingertips, making him turn around to face her. Without notice, Rei's fist flew into Mamoru's face, knocking him down instantly.

From the inside, the girls instinctively quivered. That must have been hurtful as hell.

Rei now was pointing her index finger to Mamoru, probably threatening to torture him, to burn him down or something like that. Mamoru was facing her with sheer terror. His mouth opened and his words seemed to ignite her more. Rei reacted kicking a spot between his legs, apparently using all her strength.

"Well, that's it. Rei-chan has just annihilated any chance of Chibi-Usa being conceived." Haruka laughed.

Usagi was watching the whole thing, stunned, but she did not move to go and stop Rei from killing Mamoru. None of the girls did, in fact.

Few seconds later, a red aura began to involve Rei's body. That would be the end. Rei would set him on fire without even transforming into Sailor Mars.

The bystanders were running to the opposite direction waving their arms wildly in the air, screaming desperately.

Rei's mouth opened and she said something that made Mamoru run for his life with his face all covered in blood.

The red aura slowly dissipated soon after Mamoru was out of sight. Rei roared and turned on her heels, then she went inside the Crown Arcade.

When Rei approached the table, she had a soft expression. She was actually smiling. "Oh, it's so good to breathe some fresh air. By the way, it's a lovely day outside." She added while she elegantly sipped her drink.

All the girls' jaws dropped. Luna and Artemis also looked at her, astonished. Rei was acting normally, despite the fact that she had almost killed Mamoru with her bare hands.

"Er... Rei-chan... You don't have to pretend, you know?" Makoto said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rei answered absently.

"Take a look, Rei-chan." Ami pointed to the window, making it clear that they could see everything that happened on the outside.

Then Rei grimaced. "I should have killed him now! How did he dare to touch her?!" She growled, her eyes sparkling with rage and the red aura threatening to show itself up again.

"Well, I have to thank you." Haruka said, smiling. "I must confess... I was dying to punch him too. But that kick... wow! It was awesome, Rei-chan!" The senshi of wind said, tapping on Rei's back, who was still snorting.

Usagi stepped next to Rei, looking at her intently. Rei thought the princess would slap her for hurting her fiancé. But instead, Usagi hugged her. "You shouldn't have done that, Rei." Usagi said softly in her senshi's arms.

Rei's face softened as soon as Usagi held her. "But... He hurt you..." Rei whispered, hugging her back.

"I'm okay." The princess reassured her. "But if you had killed him, you'd probably go to jail. And what would I do without you, Rei? Who would protect me?" Usagi asked, making Rei blush slightly.

"Is she aware that *we all* are her body guards? That the sole purpose of our existences is to watch over her?" Haruka whispered to Michiru, who chuckled.

"Shhh." Minako interrupted them. "That was so sweet! They look so cute together."

"Oh, Motoki-kun." Rei called the boy, breaking her eye contact with her princess. "Could you bring me some ice cubes?"

Motoki frowned at her. "Isn't your juice cold enough, Rei-san?"

"Oh, the juice is fine. The ice cubes are for my hand." Rei answered nonchalantly.

"For your hand? What happened to your hand?" Motoki seemed confused.

"Oh, nothing serious. But I think Mamoru's nose may have broken it." Rei said, making Motoki's jaw drop.

"Rei-chan, you're hurt!" Usagi whined, touching her senshi's hand, which made Rei quiver a little. The blonde could see pain in her eyes. "Let's go to a hospital now!" Usagi stated clearly worried about her senshi's health.

"Don't make it such a big deal, odango. I'm be fine. In fact, I bet I can beat you in one of those video games even with a broken hand." Rei said confidently, knowing that the teasing would cause Usagi to react – and forget about her injury.

"Oh! That's what *you* think! Let's make a bet. The biggest ice cream from the house to the one who wins." Usagi said and started to run like a child towards the video games with Rei tailing her.

The other senshi and the cats sweat dropped.

"Let me get this straight..." Makoto started. "Rei has broken Mamoru's face and... his other stuff. And Usagi is more worried about Rei's hand than Mamoru's physical condition? He's the one who should have been taken to the hospital!"

"Honestly? It's pretty obvious to me that Mamoru's not the one who Usagi loves. She's just blindly obsessed with the idea of making this relationship work. I can't feel any connection between those two. However... I do feel her connection to Rei. And it's just the strongest connection that I have ever felt between two people." Minako said and she noticed everyone nodding in agreement.

"I know you're the Goddess of Love, therefore, you're sensitive to this kind of thing. But the connection between Rei and Usagi is pretty obvious to me too." Artemis added.

"It's been a while since I've first noticed how they look at each other. And this *is not* the way two friends would act. Well, unless the friends in question were Haruka and I." Michiru said and everybody giggled.

"And this started since the day they met..." Ami commented absently.

Everyone turned their faces to the senshi of wisdom.

"What do you mean, Ami-chan?" Minako asked curiously.

"Well, you all should have seen the way Usagi looked at Rei the first time she saw her. Usagi was impressed by Rei's beauty. At that point, the princess and I were the only senshi awaken. We both were investigating a youma activity around the shrine. But then, Usagi saw Rei and abandoned the mission just to follow her around." Ami giggled.

"Oh, yeah! I do remember that! Usagi should have stayed inside the bus, but once she saw Rei stepping outside it, she did the same. I cursed her for that, but she seemed mesmerized." Luna added.

"And what happened then?" Michiru asked.

"Rei did what she does better. She protected our princess from the youma attack." Ami simply answered.

"Wait a minute. Up till then, Rei hadn't been awaken as Sailor Mars, right? How would she protect Usagi?" Makoto was confused.

"Here's the interesting part. Usagi was being followed by a youma when she found herself inside the Hikawa Jinja. She didn't have time to transform into Sailor Moon and when I got there, the whole thing was happening. Rei was sweeping the floor when she saw Usagi running, terrified. Apparently acting by sheer instinct, Rei spun the broom in the air and attacked the youma, knocking her down on the floor. That *thing* quickly got on its feet, returning the charge with full power. Rei used her broom as a sword, avoiding the blow and fighting it back. It was really impressive!" Ami paused, noticing the astonished expression on her friends' faces. Even to Ami, who was physically there on that occasion, it was hard to believe it.

Everyone was waiting for the rest of the story, so Ami went on. "Well, after that, Rei stood in front of Usagi, assuming a fighting stance to protect her. When the demon was preparing a blow, Rei broke her broom in two pieces. Then she ran towards the youma furiously, dodging the blow and sticking the two pieces of wood into the creature's stomach. The youma was crying out loud in pain, but the blow wasn't enough to kill it. And since Rei obviously wasn't an easy target, the youma ran into Usagi."

"And how did it end? Did you and Usagi transform to kill the youma?" Haruka asked, frowning.

"Oh, we didn't have to. Once Rei saw the youma would attack Usagi, she leapt and placed an ofuda right between the creature's eyes. She muttered some kind of spell that made the creature stop completely. Then Rei leapt one more time, landing beside a torch of fire that was burning at the temple's entrance." Ami smiled. "It was like she knew fire was her element. She burned the youma down and saved Usagi."

"Are you saying Re has defeated a youma using only her bare hands? Without even having to transform? Without using any kind of power?" Minako was impressed. She had never heard this story before.

"Exactly. Only after that Rei awoke as Sailor Mars." The blue haired girl answered with a shrug.

"This is really... impressive." Arthemis noted. "But since the Silver Millennium, Sailor Mars was like that: furious and passional. One of the best senshi that has ever existed, indeed."

"And extremely overprotective when it comes to the princess." Luna added. "She would never leave Serenity's side. Venus was the leader, but it was Mars who were always around the princess. Always."

Minako was silent for a minute, then she turned to face all the others. "Guys... do you think it's possible that they had some kind of intimate relationship during the Silver Millennium? I've tried hard to remember, but nothing rings the bell."

"I have thought about it, Minako-chan. But I can't remember either." Artemis said, frowning.

All of them turned around at the same time to observe Rei and Usagi. It seemed the miko was winning, even she was playing with only one hand, and Usagi seemed extremely disturbed.

The senshi all smiled watching the two girls bickering at each other. But despite the teasing, it was obvious they loved each other's company.

Soon after that, the duo came back and joined the others. Rei was smiling triumphantly and she was holding a huge ice cream with her good hand. Usagi however seemed utterly depressed.

"See? I told you I could beat you using only one hand." Rei said as she theatrically tasted her ice cream.

"I can't believe you won... You suck at those games." Usagi said, lowering her head.

"Apparently not as much as *you* suck." Rei gave her a half smile.

Usagi didn't fight her back, which was odd. Rei looked at her intently and noticed her princess was... sad. "Usa... are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Usagi muttered, unconvincingly.

Rei raised an eyebrow, then she rolled her eyes. "You can share the ice cream with me, if you want to..."

"Oh, Rei-chan! Really? You're so sweet!" Usagi threw herself in Rei's arms, kissing her on the cheeks and looking at her amethyst eyes adoringly. Usagi loved those eyes. Rei could be hot-tempered, angry and Usagi was pretty sure that the miko could easily murder someone. But to her, Rei was the sweetest of girls.

Usagi heard someone coughing and broke Rei's eye contact.

"How do you two girls feel about interacting with us too?" Haruka asked smiling. All the other girls were also smiling looking at both girls.

Minako, however, was oddly silent. Her eyes were stuck at the miko and the princess. _There's something going on between them and it's not from this life. I can feel it... _She thought. But then she decided she would think about it later. For now she would just keep watching Rei feeding a happy Usagi with ice cream.

* * *

Mamoru walked through the building's entrance, carefully hiding his face. He hadn't looked at his reflex on the mirror, but he knew that it should be the worst possible. It took him some time to stop the blood from running down his nose, using a scarf that was conveniently placed around his neck when he was almost killed by Rei.

He was a few feet away from the elevator and waited for people to step out. Luckily no one would join him on the ride to the 19th floor and silently he prayed to be a straight ride. He didn't want anybody else to come in while he was still in there.

When he got to his apartment's door, Mamoru pulled the keychain out from his pocket and found it difficult to chose the right key using only one hand. His other hand was busy keeping the blood from leaking.

After a couple of minutes, he managed to get in, stumbling towards the couch. He took some time to rest, then unsteadily he got up and went to the bathroom, mentally getting ready to face his own appearance.

"Shit!" He screamed out loud, after he saw his crooked and swollen nose. The area around his eyes was also swollen and it was beginning to get dark. Rei surely made a huge mess. He would have to go to the hospital anytime soon, but he'd decided to wait a little longer.

The prince got himself a towel, moistened it with hot water and began to try and remove all the blood stains from his face. After that, he went to the kitchen and grabbed an ice bag, placing it carefully on his nose. Mamoru had never thought that such a delicate girl as Rei could have such a strong punch. Weirdly, he began to chuckle. Within seconds, he was laughing out loud. But that ceased when he felt the pain getting worse, which caused him to be serious again.

Mamoru thought about Rei. He knew she was capable of killing him. He had seen that flame in her eyes. Mamoru though wished she had done that. Being burned to death would certainly be less painful than living with all that guilt.

Then he recalled Rei's words, soon after punching him. "_She deserves to know the reason you're acting like this. If you don't call her, or if you hurt her just one more time, if you place a finger on her again, I swear the flames from Hell will be a gentle breeze compared to what I will do to you!"_

Rei was right. Usako deserved to know. And he knew Rei wasn't kidding when she threatened him. Usagi was the most precious thing to the miko and she would certainly do anything to protect her. Mamoru knew that for sure.

Then he made a decision. Once he got better, he would call Usagi.

The problem was: what would he say to her? He couldn't tell her the truth, he couldn't speak about the things he had already found out. Usagi would regain her memories eventually, but she would have to remember by herself. It was not his place to talk about it. At least, not now.

Mamoru thought about Usagi, then about Rei, and again the guilt overwhelmed him, stronger than ever. He knew his behavior was causing Usagi to suffer, but his hands were tied. He had stepped back from the princess because he knew it was best for her. That would help her with her memories.

To all, it was like Mamoru despised the girl. But in his heart, he knew it was quite the opposite.

Silently he wished things could be simpler.

* * *

**Author's note:** Yeah, although I don't like Mamoru, making him a jerk would be too easy, right? So it seems he's not that bad. He has a good reason to be acting like this. Needless to say, it will come up eventually.

Oh, and Usagi chasing after Rei actually happened in the manga, precisely in Act 3. She sees Rei and her eyes get heartshaped and all, then she starts to follow Rei around. Luna did try to stop Usagi, but to no avail. I think this is a little piece of evidence that she feels something special for Rei, since she doesn't look to any of the other girls *that* way.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The following day, Makoto and Minako were walking through the crowded streets. The blonde had asked her friend to go shopping with her. Makoto actually hated shopping, but she'd agreed on going. She thought she should be supportive since nobody wanted to join Minako and Makoto was her last hope. At least, that's what the blonde had said.

But what Makoto didn't know was that Minako wasn't willing to shop. Actually, she had other agenda.

"So what do you want to buy? We can go to the Tokyo Midto-" Makoto was cut off by Minako.

"Did you really believe I wanted to go shopping with *you*?" The senshi of love raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you asked me to..." The taller girl answered, puzzled. "But what's wrong with me going shopping with you?" Makoto seemed offended.

"You hate shopping. If I really wanted to go to a mall, I would have asked Usagi-chan to go with me. She, on the other hand, loves it." Minako said.

Makoto blinked a couple of times. "But... I thought you said I was your last hope."

"I'm such a good actress, am I not?" Minako giggled. "Anyway, it was just an excuse for me being alone with you. There's something we need to discuss."

Makoto was speechless. She couldn't think of anything she would have to discuss about with the senshi of love. "What is it, Minako-chan?"

"Oh, I will tell you." She said conspiratorially. "But not here in the middle of the street. Let's go. I know a great cafeteria nearby."

* * *

"Is that so obvious?" Makoto asked, holding her head with her hands.

Minako giggled. "So obvious as Rei's feelings for Usagi and vice-verse."

"Oh, God! *That* obvious?" The brunette seemed stunned.

"Well, it's pretty obvious to me. But, anyway... You should talk to her, Mako-chan." Minako advised, but she knew that it was easier saying than done. Opening your heart and showing your feelings wasn't that simple.

"You should tell the same thing to Rei. Or to Usagi." Makoto snapped. "After all, their feelings are more noticeable than my feelings for... Ami."

Minako sighed. "You must agree with me that their situation is a little bit complicated than yours. Ami doesn't have a fate to fullfil, nor a boyfriend, nor a daughter that came from the future, nor Crystal Tokyo, nor-"

"Okay, okay. I got it. But it's not easy to me either. I'm afraid that if I tell her my feelings she will step away from me. Ami is my best friend. I don't wanna ruin our friendship." Makoto's lovely green eyes were bearing a sort of sadness. Minako could feel exactly what her friend was feeling. Being the Goddess of Love made her extremely empathic.

So Minako's blue eyes sparkled. She loved playing the cupid. And she, Minako Aino, Goddess of Love and Beauty, had never failed. The senshi of love could easily sense Ami's feelings towards Makoto. But Minako wouldn't just tell her that. That would ruin all the seduction. And Minako was a romantic after all.

"Would you rather let the opportunity pass you by? Ami is a beautiful, intelligent girl... Soon someone will show up and, when you finally decide to make a move, it will be too late." Minako noted. She glanced at her friend and she could see fear in Makoto's eyes. Intimately the blonde laughed. She knew she shouldn't be manipulative. But it was for a good reason, right?

"I... I..." Makoto tried to argue, but she knew Minako was right. Ami was beautiful. Her shy manner was captivating. Her cleverness was remarkable. In fact, it was amazing that Ami still didn't have someone special in her life. She had so many qualities. "What... what if she is not *that way*?

"You mean... 'what if she doesn't like girls?'" The blonde asked, watching as Makoto nodded her head 'yes'. "Well, let's say that love is greater than any other feeling, my dear Mako-chan. When two people love each other, their gender is just a small detail. The fact that you're a girl, and so is she, may be less important than you think."

Minako kept on staring at Makoto, knowing that the brunette was fighting her own demons. The senshi of love had been successful at her task. She had given Makoto something to think about.

Now the next step would be to make *Ami* do the same.

* * *

A couple of days passed by and the final exams had finally came. Usagi and Minako were complaining about it at that very moment, during their lunch time.

"I can't wait to get rid of those tests. I'm so tired of studying..." Usagi sighed, holding her head with both hands.

"Yeah... I never thought that I would have to study that much for _Theater and Performance Studies_. Reading is *so* boring. Why can't I just act, oh God, why can't I?" Minako said while striking a dramatic pose.

Usagi rolled her eyes and ignored Minako, who was still holding that pose. "What time is it? I'm starving and the girls are late! I'm so going to throw that into Rei-chan's face! Oh yes, I am!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but they are not late, Usagi-chan. We are the ones who arrived early." Minako said, finally abandoning that ridiculous pose.

"Oh..." Usagi sighed.

"Oh, hi, girls! Am I late? I was talking to the professor and I probably lost track of time." Ami said while approaching their table. Usagi and Minako smiled, then their faces turned into astonishment when they saw all the books Ami was carrying with her. Anatomy, Physiology, Histology... Urgh, Medical School seemed so boring, but Ami used to say she was loving it. "Where's Mako-chan?" The genius asked, turning her head back and forth, looking for her friend.

Minako smirked. "Makoto-chan sent me a text message telling that she would be late and that we should start eating without her. Don't be so anxious, little genius." The senshi of love said and Ami blushed a little.

"Look! Rei's over there!" Usagi squealed. Her big blue eyes were stuck at the senshi of fire. The princess sighed longingly as she was watching Rei moving gracefully towards where they were.

Ami and Minako looked at each other and shared a light smile when they noticed the way Usagi was staring at Rei.

Minako decided that she could not waste that opportunity. "Rei-chan is gorgeous, isn't she?" Usagi nodded enthusiastically. Then Minako went on. "But... we are not the only ones who think that way. Watch as everybody stares as she goes by, walking so seductively. She's so captivating... so appealing. Don't you think, Usagi-chan?"

Until then, the princess only had eyes for Rei. But after hearing Minako's words, Usagi looked around. Minako hadn't exaggerated; everybody was looking directly at the miko. Usagi felt her stomach turn upside down for some reason she didn't know.

When Rei got closer she was smiling at the girls, but the princess was frowning. Rei quickly noticed that. "Usa? Are you okay?"

Ami and Minako giggled. They had just realized what Usagi hadn't. The princess was jealous.

"I was waiting for you, Rei." Usagi muttered, grumpy. "You are late and I'm hungry."

Rei smiled, thinking that Usagi looked adorable, grumpy and all. "Tell me some news, odango. You are always hungry. But thanks for waiting for me." She couldn't hold herself, so she kissed the princess on the cheek. Usagi blushed instantly. The miko then took a seat right beside her.

Few moments later, somebody approached them from behind. "Hino-san?"

Rei turned around and faced the boy.

"My name is Sasaki Matsumoto. I'll be playing the piano for your final recital. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said, bowing respectfully at her.

Minako's jaw dropped. The boy was *so* handsome!

Rei smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you too. I've already seen you playing the piano. I guess I was lucky to get the best pianist of this University."

The boy seemed thrilled by Rei's words. "Do you really think I'm the best?!" His eyes sparkled. "It's so good to hear that from you! I was so happy when I found out that I would be playing for *you*! I mean... you're the best singer I know and you're also the prettiest..."

Usagi's eyes widened. That boy was so... insolent! He was rudely hitting on Rei right in front of her. But Usagi wouldn't allow that, oh no. So she pulled the senshi of fire closer to her own body. Her arms were now possessively around Rei's waist.

Minako and Ami looked at Usagi, both perplexed. Rei also looked at the princess, puzzled.

Sasaki smiled shyly after he noticed Usagi's reaction. "Well, I guess I'm bothering you. I'm sorry about that. Hino-san, here's my number. Call me to schedule our rehearsal."

"Okay, I'll call you." Rei smiled again. "Thank you."

Before leaving, Sasaki turned to Usagi. "You're a lucky girl. Besides being beautiful, your girlfriend is extremely talented." He said and then he was gone. He never saw Usagi's jaw dropping nor Rei blushing furiously.

"She's... she's not my... girlfriend..." The princess said weakly, but the boy wasn't there anymore. So Usagi noticed that her arms still were around Rei's thin waist, as claiming the girl as hers. Suddenly, she withdrew them, sitting straight and blushing deeply.

Minako grinned. "Oh, but you two would make such a beautiful couple..."

"Minako!" Rei cried out, almost dying from embarrassment. Usagi wasn't in a better shape. Then they looked at each other but quickly looked away.

"Well, let's go grab something to eat, shall we?" Ami said, showing some compassion and changing the subject.

* * *

The four senshi were almost done eating when Makoto arrived. "Hello, girls. Sorry I'm late."

"Hi, Mako-chan!" They all said.

"What happen, Mako-chan? You always have lunch with us... and you're never late." Ami said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Oh, I was helping a friend with a recipe." The senshi of thunder answered absently.

"Mmmmm. 'Friend', uh?" Minako said teasingly. She was carefully observing Ami's reaction. As expected, the senshi of water and wisdom frowned, visibly annoyed by Minako's remark.

Makoto blushed lightly. "Minako! Why are you always so mischievous? He's just a friend." She said looking away from the blonde.

"But friends can become boyfriends. Or... *girlfriends*." Minako grinned making the other four girls blush.

They all were silent for a while.

"I should have chosen Gastronomy." Usagi sighed, breaking the silence. "Mako-chan spends her days cooking delicious dishes, while I have to read a bunch of boring stuff for this stupid History Course."

"This is good for you. A princess must be well-educated. You should try it." Rei said teasingly.

Usagi snorted. "A senshi must be well-educated too. But the only thing that *you* do at the School of Music is *sing* all day long!" She retorted.

"Just so you know, Music requires a lot of studying *and* practicing!" Rei seemed offended. "And in order to be a chef, odango, you have to be able to *cook* not to *eat*!"

Makoto, Ami and Minako giggled.

Usagi's eyes were filled with tears. "You always think so little of me, don't you, Rei?" She whined. "I wish that, just for once, you would see me the way I see you. Because I think... I think you're amazing, Rei. And it hurts to know that all you think of me is that I'm just a stupid and clumsy odango atama, who does nothing besides eating and crying." Usagi sobbed and ran away bursting into tears.

Rei was astonished.

"That was odd..." Makoto noted. "Usually she's not that sensitive."

"Maybe she's on her period. I was reading about hormones and- Well, never mind." Ami interrupted herself as she saw that Minako was pretending to be falling asleep.

"What are you waiting, Rei-chan?" Makoto said.

"Go find her!" Minako snapped.

Rei blinked a couple of times. Then she nodded and ran after her princess.

* * *

"Well, I have to go. I have a class this afternoon." Makoto said, reaching for her purse.

Before Ami could rise from her chair, Minako spoke. "Ami-chan, could you please help me? For my final exam, I have to play a role with an Italian accent. And I can't even say a word in Italian..."

"Oh, then why haven't you asked Rei-chan to teach you? She speaks Italian fluentl-" Ami was cut off by Minako, who sweat dropped.

"I was about to ask her, but then she ran after Usagi and I know she won't be coming back anytime soon." The blonde said making a puppy face. "Please, Ami-chan... Please! My whole future relies on you!" She said dramatically.

"Well, I suppose I can help you..." Ami said hesitantly.

"Okay, since you two will be studying, I'm leaving. See you later, girls." Makoto said. From far away, she turned around just to look to the beautiful senshi of wisdom one last time.

Meanwhile, Minako took an Italian book from her purse and opened it absently, handing it to Ami. The blue haired girl proceeded to read it, carefully pronouncing each word. "Now you repeat after me, Minako-chan."

"_Tu sei innamorata della Guerriera del Tuono." _Minako said in a perfect Italian accent.

Ami gasped. "W-What?!"

"Geez, is your Italian *that* poor?" Minako giggled. "I said that _you're in love with the senshi of thunder."_

Ami turned pale. She could understand what Minako had said perfectly. "No, I... I'm not..."

"Do you really wanna lie about *that* to *me*?!" The senshi of love raised an eyebrow.

Ami sighed. It was useless trying to lie to the Goddess of Love. "Is that... so... obvious?" She asked, lowering her head.

"Yep!" Minako snapped. "And I think you should tell her as soon as possible. Because if you take too much to make a move, then it may be too late..." Minako watched as Ami widened her eyes.

"What do you mean with 'too late'?" Ami muttered.

"Oh, Mako-chan is a lovely girl. She's beautiful, she's a great _chef_, she lives alone... She's quite a catch! Don't you agree?" Minako asked.

"I guess... I guess so..." Ami said.

Minako however wasn't completely satisfied. "And... today she was with a 'friend'... remember?"

"Do you think she's interested in him?" Ami quickly asked. She was definitely worried.

"I don't think so... Well, not *yet*. But if I were you, I wouldn't waste so much time..." Minako chirped.

"Oh, Minako-chan. But what if-"

"What if she doesn't feel the same? What if she isn't interested in girls? What if that ruins your friendship?" Minako said.

"How did you know what I was going to ask you?" Ami seemed puzzled.

"Oh, you're talking to *me*, honey! And I know all about love." The blonde had a proud face. "Don't you worry, my dear genius. As long as you remain faithful to your feelings and tell her the truth, everything is gonna work out just fine."

Ami sighed. "I hope so..."

* * *

"Usagi! Wait!" Rei cried out, making her princess to stop and look behind. The blonde had run really fast and was almost outside the campus.

"What do you want, Rei?" Usagi was avoiding eye contact while Rei was still approaching her.

The miko looked at her princess intently for a few seconds. Then she took Usagi's hands with her own. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, Usa..."

That touch made Usagi feel butterflies in her stomach. She never noticed how Rei's hands were soft and warm. Then she felt all her annoyance fade away when her blue eyes met Rei's amethyst ones.

It was like time had stand still. For a few seconds, they stood there gazing at each other.

"I don't think little of you..." Rei said softly, breaking the silence. She was still holding the princess's hands. "Usa... you're the best person I know."

Usagi's eyes sparkled at Rei's words. She smiled shyly. "Do you... do you really think so, Rei?"

The miko nodded her head, smiling back. Then she placed one of her hands on Usagi's cheek, caressing her face gently. "How could I think little of you? You have saved the world so many times... You have saved *me* so many times. You have always been perfect." Rei said noticing that now Usagi was facing the ground.

"No, Rei. It was you who saved me so many times. I never did the same for you. If I had been perfect like you said, you would never have died. And you died *twice* in front of me! I couldn't save you, I couldn't protect you..." Her blue eyes were filled with unshed tears, but now they had just begun to fall abundantly. "Oh, Rei... it was so painful watching you die. It was like my heart was being ripped from my chest."

Rei got even closer to her, wiping Usagi's tears with her delicate fingers. "And how do you explain the fact that I am here, very alive, right in front of you, odango? Death has never been a match for you. Yes, I've died twice. But I relived again and again... and all because of you."

Usagi threw herself into Rei's welcoming arms, holding her close to her body. The memory of Rei's death, her senshi, her best friend, was still burning inside her mind. "Rei... I don't wanna lose you again... I can't... I just can't lose you again." Usagi said with unstoppable tears.

Rei was gently caressing the blonde strands with one of her hands, while she was still holding Usagi with the other. Her warm body and her reassuringly touch rapidly eased Usagi's spirits. "I won't go anywhere, Usa... You won't lose me." Rei whispered next to the princess's ear.

"Do you promise me, Rei? Do you promise that you'll always be by my side?" Usagi said sobbing. "I don't wanna feel alone again..."

"But you'll never be alone, baka. You have Mamoru and-"

"It's not the same, Rei." Usagi interrupted. "I need *you*! I feel alone when *you* are not around."

Rei sighed. Hearing Usagi speaking like that caused her heart to flutter. "Then you'll never feel like this again, because I'll be with you through all the eternity." Rei reassured her, planting a soft kiss on Usagi's forehead.

"Do you promise me?" The princess asked again, still in her senshi's arms.

"I do."

There was a light smile on the princess's lips. "You know, Rei... you're such a mystery to me..." Usagi said under her breath, slowly raising her head to look her senshi in the eyes.

The miko seemed puzzled. "A mystery? Why?"

Usagi smiled, pushing away a strand of raven hair that was covering the miko's beautiful features. "Sometimes you are so mean to me. But then, whenever I need you, you're always there for me... being the sweetest of persons. You take care of me, you stand for me. And no matter how much we bicker at each other, you always find a way of making me feel special."

Rei's lips parted. She was touched by her words. If only Usagi knew that all that bickering was to cover-up her deep feelings for her princess. But Rei had long decided that she would never say a word about that. She knew it was useless. Usagi loved Mamoru; she would marry him and would have his baby in a near future. All that Rei would get from confessing her feelings was messing with their friendship and/or with the princess's head. In addition, Usagi would certainly feel sorry for not returning Rei's affection and that would bring extra pain to her; Usagi was the kind of person who could not stand watching somebody suffering.

So Rei carefully chose her words, trying not to show too much of her feelings. "Usa... you *are* special. I don't want you to feel like you weren't. So I'll try to be nicer to you. Okay?" Rei smiled.

Usagi looked happy. She wrapped her arms around Rei's waist, leaning her blonde head on the miko's chest. Usagi loved *that* Rei, sweet and caressing.

Rei smiled, noticing that Usagi was feeling better. "What if we go get some ice cream? My treat."

Usagi's face lightened and it looked small for such a big smile. Her blue eyes sparkled adorably. "Oh, Rei-chan! I'd love to!" The princess squealed with her usual enthusiasm.

They begin to walk without sharing a word. Eventually they looked at each other and smiled. It was just when they were near the ice cream parlor that Usagi noticed... she had been holding hands with Rei for who knows how long. The princess blushed lightly, but she never let it go.

Rei, however, was pretty aware of that contact since the beginning. And all that the senshi of fire could think while feeling the soft touch of her princess was that she would do *anything* to see that girl happy.

Even if it costs her own happiness.

* * *

**Author's note:** Come on, guys. Let me know if you're enjoying it so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Usagi? What took you so long?" Ikuko asked her daughter, who had just arrived home.

The girl smiled brightly. "Oh, mom, sorry! I was with Rei-chan! I had so much fun!"

"Mmm, I see you're excited." Ikuko noted, watching Usagi bouncing around her.

"Yes, mom! After Rei and I had lunch together, we went to grab some ice cream, then we went shopping and finally Rei took me to dinner at this wonderful restaurant! You and dad must go there anytime, it's near the mountains. Oh, it's so cool and romantic!" Usagi was speaking compulsively, walking from side to side. Her mother could barely understand what the girl was saying.

"It was romantic, uh?" Ikuko narrowed her eyes. "And then? What happened?"

Usagi looked at her mother and blinked a couple of times, clearly confused. "Well, that's it. After we had dinner, she drove me home and here I am."

"And why didn't you invite her in? I would love to get to know Rei-san better." Ikuko asked with her eyes still stuck at Usagi.

"Oh, mom, I did invite her in. But Rei said she had to rehearse for her recital. It's like a final exam, you know? Have I ever mentioned that she goes to the University's School of Music? Oh, Rei-chan is the best singer of the whole world! You have to listen to her sometime!" Usagi said, still bouncing around.

Ikuko laughed at her daughter's antics. It was good to see her so happy like that. "I'd love to listen to her singing. But you should follow her example and study a little harder for *your* final exams."

Usagi sweat dropped. "She's said the same thing to me..."

"I see Rei-san is a very smart girl. She's a good influence to you." Ikuko added while she was setting the table. "I suppose you are not hungry, since you've already eaten."

"Yeah, I'm not hungry at all." Usagi said, climbing the stairs to her room. "Oh, mom! And you should have seen the dress Rei bought for her at the mall! She tried it on and she was *so* stunning wearing it!" Usagi added, looking at her mother. "The dress was dark and matched her hair, bringing up her eyes. Her eyes are so pretty... they look like two sparkling amethysts! Have you ever noticed Rei's eyes, mom?"

"No, I haven't. But I'll pay more attention to her eyes next time I see her." Ikuko said. Usagi smiled one last time and then got out of her mother's sight.

"Yeah... I think someone is in love..." Ikuko had a light smile on her lips when she called Kenji and Shingo, telling them that dinner was ready.

* * *

"Good evening, Lunaaa-chaaaan!" Usagi sang as she entered her room. Luna raised her eyes, carefully observing the young princess's excitement.

"I see *someone* is in a good mood..." The cat noted, jumping from the floor and landing on Usagi's bed. The girl sat down right beside her.

"Oh, Luna, I was with Rei and we had so much fun together!" Usagi said, beginning a narrative about her day with the senshi of fire. Luna listened to her, thinking to herself that Rei was the only one who could rise Usagi's spirits that high.

After the princess told Luna every single detail of her day, she listened to the cat complaining about Artemis.

"You two look like teenagers!" Usagi giggled. Then she jumped off the bed and grabbed her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked while observing Usagi typing something. "Are you sending a message?"

Usagi nodded, without taking her eyes off the screen. "Yes, I'm sending an SMS to Rei-chan!"

"But... you were together a few minutes ago!" The cat blinked confused.

"Yeah, but I wanna know if she's arrived home and if she's okay. I'm being a good friend, Luna-chan."

Usagi didn't notice, but Luna had rolled her eyes. How was it possible that she hadn't realized yet that she was falling for Rei? That behavior was so typical of a girl in love.

"Yay! She's fine, Luna!" Usagi squealed. "I've just received her answer. Oh, I'm so glad she has got home safely."

Luna sweat dropped. Rei was one of the most powerful senshi and also an immortal soul. What the hell could happen to Rei on her way home?

The princess placed her cell phone over the table and walked to the bed. When she was about to lay down to keep talking to Luna, her phone rang. Usagi ran towards it, imagining it was Rei who was calling her. But then she heard a masculine voice.

"Usako..."

"Mamo-chan?!" Usagi was astonished. She wasn't expecting *him* to call her anytime soon. She surely had thought about calling him to ask if he was okay after Rei beat the crap out of him, but then she reminded that he'd asked her to leave him alone. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I have a broken nose. I had a surgery yesterday and I was discharged from hospital this morning." He answered. "What about you? Are you okay?"

Usagi's eyes were wide open. Surgery? Rei certainly made quite a damage. "Yes, I'm fine. Do you need anything?"

Mamoru paused. "Uh... Well, now that I'm feeling better, I would like to talk to you. Could you come to my place tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure... I will be there at 14 PM, is that okay?" Usagi answered.

Mamoru agreed and then he hung up.

"Mamo-chan wants to talk to me, Luna..." Usagi said, frowning.

"That's good, right? You were willing to talk to him..." The cat added, noticing that the princess wasn't so cheerful as before.

"Yes..." She sighed. "I'm gonna take a shower now, Luna." Usagi said, making her way to the bathroom. For the rest of the night, she would try to avoid the thought about what Mamoru would want to talk about. Usagi had had such a wonderful day and she didn't want to ruin it.

* * *

The bell rang and Ikuko went to answer it. It was around 10:30 PM and she couldn't think of who could possibly be at the door.

When she opened it, she saw lovely amethyst eyes sparkling under the moonlight. "Mrs. Tsukino, sorry to bother you that late, but I only rang the bell because I saw the lights were still on."

The older woman took some time to answer. She was mesmerized by the girl's beauty. "Oh, Rei-san. Come in, please."

Rei nodded and stepped inside. Ikuko was astonished... She was just thinking about the miko when she rang the bell. "Usagi is taking a shower. I'll go there to let her know that you are here."

"No, there's no need to bother her, Mrs. Tsukino. I just came to bring her wallet. I found it inside my car. I tried to call her on her cell phone to tell her that. But since she didn't answer it, I thought she had fallen asleep. Then I decided to come and see if you or Mr. Tsukino were still awake." Rei said with a lovely smile.

"Oh... You shouldn't have gone through all this trouble, Rei-san." Ikuko said, impressed with the girl's tenderness.

"It's okay. I thought that probably Usagi-chan would need her wallet. I'm glad I could catch you up." The girl said. She was so adorable. Ikuko was captivated by her beautiful violet eyes.

But before Ikuko could say something, she heard footsteps coming from upstairs.

"Hey, mom. I heard a bell ring. Who was it-" Usagi interrupted herself once she saw her senshi standing on her living room. "REI! I can't believe it! I was just thinking about you!" The blonde girl squealed. "I'm so glad you're here. I'm having trouble studying and next week I'll have my final exam. Could you help me with that, Rei-chan?" Usagi's sapphire eyes begged for help.

"Odango, I just came here to bring your wallet. You've dropped it inside my car. And besides, it's late and I don't wanna bother your mother." The miko argued, looking at Ikuko.

"Oh, Rei-san, it's alright." Usagi's mother assured her with a smile. "Tomorrow is Sunday and Usagi doesn't need to get up early. You two can study until later, if you want to."

"Please, Rei! Please!" Usagi begged again but now she was giving her puppy eyes.

Rei rolled her eyes and cursed Usagi for that; she could never say 'no' to *those* eyes. "Okay... I suppose I can try and help you."

"YAY!" Usagi shouted, quickly grabbing Rei's hand and dragging her senshi to her room.

Ikuko was just staring at them. "They look cute together. And Usagi definitely has good taste!" She said to herself.

* * *

Minako was lying on her bed, exhausted. Being the Goddess of Love wasn't easy with all that love feelings surrounding the inner senshi. Well, all the inner senshi but... herself.

Her red bow began to bother her, so she untied it. A cascade of blonde hair was spread all over the bed and Minako's body seemed to float over it. That was a beautiful and lustful scene. Minako was definitely a very attractive young girl. So why was she the only one alone?

Well, it wasn't like she didn't have any suitors. Lots of boys, *and* girls, used to line up to ask her out on a date. She was one of the best volleyball players of the University's team. That certainly drew her some extra attention. So she was a kind of celebrity there.

But Minako was tired of those random dates. She missed having someone special, to whom she could connect emotionally, just like Ami and Makoto or Rei and Usagi (although the princess was still unaware of that). But even if they weren't together yet, there was a deep feeling between those girls. And precisely the Goddess of Love was the only one without some one within her heart.

Minako sighed. *That* was probably the reason: *she* was the embodiment of love. And maybe love wasn't meant to find itself.

So many minutes went on... but her inner thoughts were only left behind when she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Rei had just read a paragraph about the Great Japanese Empire and she was about to begin her explanation about the reasons that caused Hiroshima and Nagasaki to be bombarded by the USA, when she heard a loud thud. Then Rei dropped the book just to see Usagi's head lying sleepily on the desk.

The miko sighed. "I was just waiting for that to happen... it took longer than I thought though."

Luna chuckled. "Yeah. She endured longer than she does when she's alone."

Rei was silent for a while, just observing her princess's lovely features. Usagi looked peaceful, beautiful as an angel. "She's so prett-"

Before Rei could finish her sentence, Usagi began to snore. Loudly.

The girl sweat dropped while Luna tried to muffle her giggles.

"Do you still think she looks pretty?" Luna teased under her breath as she walked towards where Rei was sitting.

Rei nodded with a light smile on her face. She was looking at her princess affectionately. "Always, Luna. Always."

Luna sighed. She felt sorry for the senshi of fire. The cat knew about Rei's feelings towards the moon princess. Rei never minded to show them when she knew Usagi wasn't looking. And now was one of those moments, since Usagi was completely asleep.

Then without saying a word, Rei walked to Usagi's bed and pulled the blankets away, tidying the place to welcome her princess. After that, she walked to where Usagi was uncomfortably sleeping and picked up the girl on her arms.

Usagi moaned a little, still asleep. But then, while she was being carried to her bed, she smiled. "You smell so good... and your body is so warm..." She whispered, making Rei blush deeply.

The senshi stood still for a moment, then she sighed relieved as she saw that Usagi was still sleeping.

Luna was carefully watching them.

With all her gentleness, Rei placed her princess on the bed so the girl could sleep comfortably. After that, the miko took some time just to gaze at her longingly. "Sleep well, my princess..." Rei said under her breath then she planted a soft kiss on Usagi's forehead.

"Don't go..." Usagi said almost inaudibly, still with her eyelids closed. "Stay with me. I don't want you to go."

Rei's heart fluttered. She glanced at Luna, who was still silently observing her. The senshi's eyes were full of pain. Usagi had asked her to do the thing she had always wished for: having her princess in her arms. Noticing what was on the miko's mind, Luna nodded her head, as if she was giving the permission to Rei to do so.

Tentatively, Rei laid down on the bed next to the girl. Usagi's expression soon turned into a light smile, even though she was still sleeping. She looked more peaceful than ever in her senshi's arms which were holding her from behind.

Rei stood there for several minutes, enjoying the warmth of Usagi's body and that wonderful scent that her princess had. But the amethyst eyes were stuck on Luna. It was as if both of them were talking through their eyes. Luna could sense Rei's angst for having the person that she loved the most right there, in her arms, but still so far away from her. _That must be a terrible feeling_, the black cat thought sadly.

And indeed it was. It was a torture not to be able to kiss her, to touch her properly. But Rei would never be disrespectful. She would never take advantage of Usagi's vulnerability.

Soon being there got unbearable. Rei stepped away from Usagi carefully enough to not wake up the girl. With a sad look in her eyes, the senshi of fire turned to face Luna and her lips drew the words 'thank you'. Luna nodded with a sad smile as she saw Rei leaving the princess's room, but not before gazing at the girl one last time.

Right after Rei left the place, Luna noticed that Usagi began to mutter something during her sleep. It seemed she was having a nightmare. Luna was curious to hear what the princess was saying, so she came closer to her protégée.

"Don't go..." Usagi muttered. "Isis... don't go. Don't leave me."

Luna sighed. Usagi was having one of those dreams with that mysterious girl. Silently she thanked the fact that Rei was not around to see that happening.

* * *

Makoto was at her apartment, preparing her breakfast. She had spent all her hours since she talked to Minako thinking about *that* matter.

Suddenly she felt angst. How would she approach Ami to confess her feelings? How could she risk their friendship like that?

But... she had to try. She couldn't spend eternity thinking about what would have happened if she had talked to Ami.

_Mako-chan, you're beautiful. But I'm not attracted to you. _Makoto thought. That would probably be Ami's answer. Why someone as lovely as Ami would look to someone so like... her? Makoto knew she was taller than all the other girls, she was stronger than all the other girls, she was more... boyish than all the other girls. Okay, maybe no more than Haruka was. But that was the ultimate boyish level, right? So it didn't count.

Makoto sighed. Even if Ami were into girls (which she obviously wasn't), she would certainly prefer someone more... feminine. Someone elegant and artistic as Michiru. Or mysterious and sophisticate as Rei. Or maybe she would prefer someone beautiful and cheerful as Minako. Or she could fall for someone more mature and intelligent as Setsuna. _No, not Usagi,_ Makoto thought. Ami wouldn't fall for someone who spent years thinking that dragons *and dinosaurs* were legends. But... Usagi was sweet and innocent. Maybe that would make Ami ignore the dinosaurs' part.

Makoto tried to put her low self-esteem aside and think of a way to confess her feelings.

"_Ami-chan, I'm so in love with you."_

_No, that would be too straight. _

"_Ami-chan, you drive me crazy when you wear that blue sailor fuku."_

_No, very hentai. Sweet Ami wouldn't like it._

"_Oh, Ami-chan, you type so fast!"_

_Oh, I'm a disaster!_

Makoto sighed. That would be more difficult than she'd thought.

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon and Rei was at Usagi's front door.

"Are you sure she won't bother you?" Usagi asked, while she was watching Chibi-Usa running towards Rei and throwing herself into the miko's arms.

"Of course not. You know I love spending some time with her. I've already rehearsed for my recital, so I don't have anything important to do for the next two months. I can stay with her for as long as she wants." Rei said, holding the pink haired girl in her arms.

"Really?!" Chibi-Usa squealed. "Can I stay with you for the next two months, Rei-chan?!" Rei nodded her head 'yes' and Chibi-Usa cheered.

"Oh, if only Rei could do me *that* favor." Usagi muttered.

Chibi-Usa stuck her tongue at Usagi, teasing her future mother. Usagi 'maturely' returned the gesture.

Rei rolled her eyes. "She's only a child, Usagi. Stop teasing her."

"But, Reiii!" Usagi whined. "She's the one who started it!"

Chibi-Usa simply ignored Usagi. "Oh, Rei-chan, we're going to have so much fun together! I can't believe I'll be alone with you! We are going to play some games, then we can read some books, then we'll have dinner... but meanwhile we'll be doing the funniest of things!"

"And that would be...?" Rei asked curiously.

Chibi-Usa grinned. "We're gonna say bad things about Usagi-chan!"

Rei laughed out loud. "Oh, that sounds great to me. And you can read my mangas if you want to. I know you like mangas and Usagi never let you read hers." Rei said to the little girl, who was clearly delighted.

"I can't believe you're gonna let *her* read your mangas!" Usagi cried out, then she began to whine. "You never let *me* read your mangas, Rei!"

"That's because you are a clumsy odango atama!" Chibi-Usa snapped before Rei could do so. But the answer was quite similar to what Rei would say.

"I'm not talking to you, brat!" Usagi gritted.

"I never let you read my mangas, but that never stopped you from stealing them and reading them anyway." Rei stated.

"See?! I have to *steal* your mangas so I can read them! And now you're gladly offering them to Chibi-Usa right in front of me! It's not fair!" Usagi was still whinning. "It's not fair at all! I am your best friend! Not her!"

Chibi-Usa turned to face Rei, ignoring Usagi again. "Rei-chan, you're so beautiful! When I grow up, I wanna be as beautiful as you are!"

"Well, then let's hope you don't get too much like Usagi!" Rei winked at Chibi-Usa, who laughed out loud.

"Oh, you two are *so* funny!" Usagi said bitterly, scowling and folding her arms. That made Rei and Chibi-Usa laugh even louder.

A few seconds later, Usagi glanced at them. Rei was smiling adorably while Chibi-Usa was playing with one strand of raven hair. Usagi couldn't hold a smile, noticing how they seemed to enjoy each other's company immensely. In fact, Chibi-Usa was very attached to Rei, more than she was attached to any other senshi or to Usagi herself, who was destined to be the girl's mother.

Chibi-Usa's eyes were full of affection towards Rei. The miko rubbed her nose on the little girl's cheeks and then kissed them. Usagi's expression softened. Rei could be so sweet when she wanted to be.

"Why are you smiling like that, baka?" Chibi-Usa asked as she saw Usagi's expression.

"I was just thinking that I would love to go with you..." Usagi said with a sad tone.

"You are not invited. Besides, you promised Mamo-chan that you would go talk to him." Chibi-Usa retorted.

Rei held her smile, but her eyes showed a certain sadness when she heard that Usagi would meet the prince. "Did he call you?" She asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah... He said he wanted to talk to me now that he's feeling better." Usagi answered.

"What happened to Mamo-chan?" Chibi-Usa asked curiously. Rei and Usagi looked at each other. The blonde didn't know what to say.

"I hit him." Rei admitted quickly, although she was afraid to hurt the little girl's feelings. After all, that jerk would be her future father.

"And he's still alive?!" Chibi-Usa widened her eyes.

Usagi could not hold her laugh. It was really impressive that someone could survive Rei's rage. "He seemed pretty much alive when he called me. Although he has a broken nose..."

"What did he do wrong, Rei-chan? I know you wouldn't hurt him like this, if he didn't deserve it." Chibi-Usa asked the miko.

But it was Usagi who answered the pink haired girl. "He hurt me. I know it wasn't intentional, but Rei saw that and she protected me." She shrugged watching Chibi Usa's astonished expression. "Well... I should get going. You two have fun." She said sadly. Talking to Mamoru certainly wouldn't be as fun as going out with Rei and Chibi-Usa.

Rei looked at Usagi's blue eyes. "Do you want me to drive you to his place?"

"No, Rei. Thanks. I think I'll walk my way to his apartment." In fact, she had to take some time to prepare herself for meeting Mamoru.

"Well... Good luck, then." Rei said politely.

"See you soon, Rei-chan." Usagi glanced at her, offering her a soft smile, which Rei returned with some difficulty.

Chibi-Usa quickly stepped in the car and Rei did the same. The miko sighed, as if she was holding her breath for a long, long time.

Then Rei started the engine.

* * *

Chibi-Usa watched Rei's expression carefully. The miko was oddly silent during their way to the Hino's Mansion.

"You look sad, Rei-chan..." The little girl stated once Rei parked the car.

Rei sighed. "Yeah... but I'll be okay, don't you worry."

"You should tell her." Chibi-Usa said. "She deserves to know. And please don't ask me what I am talking about, because you know I'm talking about your feelings for Usagi-chan."

Rei couldn't hold a smile. "You're so smart, you know? Are you really Usagi's daughter?" But before Chibi-Usa could answer, Rei muttered sadly. "Well, you probably must have gotten the intelligence from your father, right?"

Chibi-Usa opened her mouth to say something, but then she closed it. She sighed and started again. "It kills me watching you suffering like this, because I know I'm the reason that keeps you from telling her about your feelings."

"No, you're not." Rei quickly answered. "You're just a part of the big picture. Sure, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. But even if you didn't exist, there would be other issues."

"Would these 'other issues' keep you from telling her how you feel?" The little girl asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." Rei blinked. "Probably..."

"Rei-chan, don't you worry about me. I'll be okay. I promise." Chibi-Usa assured her. "Just follow your heart. In the future, you say that to me all the time. So why can't you do the same just for once, uh?"

"Oh, is that true?" Rei smiled sincerely for the first time since they were alone. "Are we that close?"

"Yes! We are the closest! You are my... my best friend, Rei-chan." Chibi-Usa affectionately hugged her. "You mean a lot to me. So please... promise me that you will follow you heart. Promise me that you'll tell her no matter what."

Rei was silent.

"Please, Rei-chan! Promise me." Chibi-Usa begged her with those puppy eyes. Yep. She indeed was Usagi's daughter. And Rei could never say 'no' to any of them when they did *that* face.

"Alright, I promise you. I'll tell her... eventually." Rei smiled watching the girl happily bouncing around her.

_Someday I'll tell you the truth, Rei-chan._ _Someday..._ Chibi-Usa said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 04**

Usagi was finally at Mamoru's door and she rang the bell. No answer. She reached for the bell again. Nothing. She was about to leave when he opened the door all of a sudden.

"Oh, My God!" Usagi brought her hands to her mouth, but it was late. Her voice echoed through the hall.

"Good afternoon to you too, Usako." Mamoru said grumpy, completely opening the door so the girl could step inside.

"Does it hurt?" She asked but then she thought it was a stupid question. That probably was extremely painful.

"Yes. But I'm taking some pain killers." He stated.

"But... it will get better... right?" The blonde asked tentatively. Mamoru's nose was swollen and the area bellow his eyes was dark. Rei did caused some damage.

"Yes. But maybe I'll have another surgery. It depends on my recovery." He shrugged. "So... how is Rei? I heard a loud 'crack' when her hand smashed my face." He said ironically and his nose throbbed harder when he spoke the miko's name.

"Rei is... fine." Usagi answered slowly. A few seconds later, she spoke again. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Mamoru studied the princess's expression for a moment. There was something different about her, something that he couldn't describe it... but it was there. He wondered if her memories had already begun to surface.

_Lie to her. She's yours. _

Mamoru heard a voice inside his head whispering those words. He fought against it, trying hard to ignore it. Then he turned to face Usagi. "Usako. I'll be honest with you. The main reason I called you here is because Rei threatened to kill me if I didn't. And I *think* she wasn't kidding when she said that." Usagi's eyes widened. So this was probably what Rei had shouted at him that day outside the Crown Arcade. Mamoru went on. "However, she's right. I really need to talk to you instead of just keep on backing you off."

Usagi simply nodded her head, trying to not show her disappointment. The reason Mamoru had called her was because he was afraid of what Rei would do to him. "I'm listening..." She muttered.

"I've been having those dreams... And I feel like I have to be away from you... for your own good." He began to talk and Usagi rolled her eyes. He was using that lame excuse *again*. "I can't feel our connection right now. And I know you can't either. So I thought that maybe it would be better if we took a break. If we are really destinated to be the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo in the future, we don't have to put so much pressure on ourselves *now*, right? "

Usagi was about to tell the same thing for the thousandth time. "Setsuna-san said the present has a huge influence on the future. How do you expect us to get along if you're planning on staying away from me?" She couldn't understand why he thought that way.

_She's right. Don't let her go. She's yours!_

"Usako, trust me. This is the best for you. Right now you need to be alone and think about things. You need to rememb- OUCH!" He felt an excruciating pain and placed his head on his hands.

"Mamo-chan? What happened? Are you okay?" Usagi approached him, clearly worried.

_No! Don't tell her anything. Take her in your arms. She belongs to you!_

"NO! Stop it!" Mamoru screamed out loud, holding his head tighter.

Usagi was astonished. "Ma-Mamo-chan?"

"Usako, I have a bad headache. Could you please... go home?" Mamoru muttered. But as he saw she hadn't moved an inch, he insisted. "Go away."

Usagi gulped and nodded. There was no point on arguing. "If you need anything, please let me know."

Mamoru didn't answer. He just stared while Usagi made her way out and gently closed the door.

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon, but you could find Ami Mizuno at the Anatomy Lab. She was one of the monitors so she had a key and her professor had allowed her to study there on the weekends. Obviously, she was the only one there at that moment. Well, besides Bill, of course.

"Life isn't easy, right, Bill?" The girl asked him.

Silence.

"Yeah, I know. Women are so complicated." She sighed.

Bill was still lifeless, which was a relief. If a corpse had made a move, it would certainly give Ami a heart attack. But somehow, the senshi of wisdom could find some comfort sharing her thoughts with that John Doe she had kindly named Bill.

"You see, Bill... there's this girl. I've mentioned her before, but I don't know if you remember her. Her name is Makoto Kino." Ami spoke while she was examining the corpse's lung. "Wow, Bill... you certainly should't have smoked that much."

Ami placed the lungs aside and began to examine the liver. "So the thing is... I've been having all this feelings for her for a long time. Looking back, I think it all started when we all went to that party at Mamoru and Motoki's University. Mako-chan was all alone waiting for some boy to ask her to dance. I felt sorry for her, so *I* asked her to dance with me." Ami blushed a little. "I know! I was bold, right?! And we had so much fun!"

Ami went on. "From that day on, something began to change within me. I was always longing to see her smile, to be around her and to never let her feel alone anymore..." Ami said with her cheeks still lightly red.

"I know, Bill. I know. She's probably not into girls. And if she were, I know she wouldn't go for someone like me." The blue haired girl had a sad look on her face. "Mako-chan is so strong and courageous, she loves sports and nature. And I'm... I'm just a nerd who can't talk about nothing besides books and computers and also speaks to cadavers. No offense."

Ami paused, looking away from Bill's corpse. "She would go for someone like Haruka. Yes, Haruka would definitely captivate her; she is strong and bold, so as Mako-chan. Or maybe she would fall for Rei, who's one of the most powerful senshi and so intense and passionate during the battles. Minako also seems more suitable since she is our leader, therefore highly qualified as a senshi. And as for me..." Ami sighed. "I barely can damage the enemies. During the battles, Mako-chan always had to protect me, because she knew I was not strong enough to take care of myself."

Ami gently placed Bill's liver inside his body, where it was before. Now she picked up his heart to examine it. "It's funny, Bill... I literally have your heart in my hands. And metaphorically Mako-chan has mine in hers. I just wish she won't break it when I finally tell her about my feelings."

* * *

Usagi came back home still thinking about Mamoru's odd behavior. She sighed. She knew that being with him was her destiny, her future. But what she didn't know was how to get there. Mamoru could be so frustrating sometimes.

She stepped inside her room and saw a sleepy Luna above her bed. She walked to where the cat was and sat beside her.

Luna yawned. "So? How was your date with Mamoru-kun?" She asked.

"Oh, Luna... Why is so difficult to make a relationship work? If we really are meant to be together, shouldn't things be easier?" Usagi seemed depressed.

Luna looked at her intently. She hated seeing Usagi like that. Then she noticed that the princess was actually waiting for an answer. "I don't know, Usagi-chan. But I think you two will get along soon. And when that happens, I'm sure you'll make each other very happy."

"Do you really think so, Luna-chan?" Usagi asked with her head low.

"Sure I do." Luna lied. She thought things couldn't be worse between the prince and the princess. But she had to be supportive instead of discouraging Usagi. "Chibi-Usa is a sign that you and Mamoru-kun will eventually get together." She argued. And that was a good point.

"Chibi-Usa..." Usagi muttered. "I wonder if they are having fun."

"Oh, you don't have to worry. Mars and Chibi-Usa get along pretty well. Who would have thought that Rei could be so patient and affectionate towards a child?" Luna smiled. She always thought that the miko acted completely different when she was around the pink haired girl.

Usagi also smiled. "Oh, Luna, Rei is the sweetest of girls." She paused and faced Luna."It was Rei-chan who made Mamo-chan call me, you know?"

"Really?!" Luna's eyes widened.

"Yes. He said that Rei threatened to kill him if he didn't." Usagi chuckled, but soon her smile turned into a sad expression.

Luna couldn't help feeling sorry for the senshi of fire. Rei loved the princess and she was willing to give up on Usagi because she thought Usagi was meant to be with the prince. Giving up the one you love must be the hardest of things. And Rei was not only giving up on Usagi, but she was also trying to *help* her to get together with Mamoru.

Suddenly, Luna felt a wicked impulse overcome her. "Usagi-chan..." She said tentatively. "Have you ever thought about being with... somebody else?" Usagi's eyes widened as Luna went on. "I mean... haven't you ever thought that somebody else could make you happier than Mamoru-kun does?"

Usagi was silent for a few seconds. "No, Luna. I should not think about it." She paused. "Maybe my destiny isn't associated with *happiness*... or love. Besides I have more important things to deal with. The world's peace and safety is what really matters to me." She paused. Then she put up a happy smile on her face. "I'm gonna grab something to eat, okay?"

Luna lowered her head and sighed. She knew it was a fake smile.

She didn't say a word as Usagi walked out the room.

* * *

A few days later, the inner senshi were at the park, enjoying their college vacations and watching Chibi-Usa and Hotaru playing together.

"Come on, guys! We'll have so much fun!" Minako said without holding her enthusiasm.

"Well, that wasn't my idea of birthday partying, but if you all agree with that..." Makoto said thoughtfully. She'd rather stay at home and cook some delicious food for her friends. But surely the cheerful Goddess of Love would have some more interesting plans.

"I'm not so sure about that..." Ami said hesitantly. But soon after she noticed Minako's look of disapproval, the blue haired girl added. "But if you all go, then I go."

"Yes, Ami-chan! You won't regret it!" Minako squealed. "What about you, Rei-chan?

"Count me in." The miko answered without protesting, much to the senshi of love's delight.

"Usagi-chan! What do you say?" Minako's deep blue eyes were begging for a positive answer.

"I don't know, Minako-chan. I'm not in the mood for party since..."

"Since Mamoru-kun broke up with you... *again*." Minako rolled her eyes. "But that's exactly the reason you should go with us! To have some fun for a change! Come on, it'll be great!"

"Well, I suppose if you're all going, then-" Usagi was brutally interrupted for a scream of victory.

"KAMI, YES! We're all going!" Minako bounced around the four girls, making them laugh. "Oh, I'm calling the outer senshi right now. Well... only the ones who are over 18 years old!" Minako grinned. "I'm so excited! I think I won't be able to sleep until Saturday night!"

"Wow, Minako-chan, you are way more excited about my birthday than I am." Makoto chuckled.

"Well, I think there's been a while since we had some real fun. I mean, with college and all, we're always busy. We see each other a lot, but we never go to different places or do different things. And since it's your birthday, we should not waste that opportunity to celebrate!" Minako's eyes sparkled.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Ami finally asked.

"Oh, there's this great nightclub! It's called Open Bar. And since we're all over 18, we can have all the wonderful drinks from there!" Minako said mischievously.

"I think you're the only one here who's willing to get drunk, bimbo." Rei stated and all the other girls nodded her heads, agreeing with her. All except Minako, who rolled her eyes.

"Fine, so you can drink water if you want to, pyro, but we'll shake our bodies on the dance floor all night long!" The senshi of love was now dancing around the miko, teasingly. It was Rei's turn to roll her eyes.

"How do you know this place?" Makoto asked.

"Well, I've been there a couple of times. Okay, plenty of times! It's so cool! You're gonna love it! There's a huge dance floor and the place has its own band! The musicians play all kinds of songs. And it's crowded with hot men and women!" Minako was speaking compulsively. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to intimat-, I mean, to invite the outer senshi." She said taking her cell phone and stepping aside a little.

Rei, Makoto, Usagi and Ami all looked at each other.

"Hey, girls, how do you feel about this?" Makoto asked.

"Well, I don't see any problem. Besides, Minako-chan is right. There's been a long time since we last had a girls' night out." Rei said while Minako was making that ridiculous dance one more time, holding the cell phone. She had probably convinced one of the outer senshi to join them on Saturday.

"That's true. And since the battle with Sailor Galaxia, nothing too exciting has happened." Makoto added, touching her chin. "I'm not complaining, but I really miss having a good fight."

"That was two years ago. It seems peace finally came to us, right?" Ami said. "I surely needed a break from fighting. Now I can focus on my studies."

"But Michiru-san and Haruka-san said they felt a suspicious energy around them a few days ago, don't you remember? We just didn't have a chance to talk about it." Usagi pondered. Then she turned to face Rei. "Can you sense anything, Rei-chan?"

Rei narrowed her yes. "Actually, I can. But I can't tell you exactly what it is. I've tried to do a fire reading, but nothing came up. It's just a feeling, like something was about to happen."

"Let's stay on guard, then. If a fight comes up, I'll be ready!" Makoto said clenching her fist and roaring. Then she cursed herself. She had decided to try and be more delicate but that was *so* difficult. Ami was now staring at her, probably thinking that she was a tomboy.

But Makoto's thoughts were disturbed by Minako's cries of excitement. The four girls watched as the Goddess of Love smiled brightly and gave them a "V" sign with her fingers. The blonde hung up the phone and approached them.

"It's settled! Hotaru's gonna stay with Chibi-Usa at Usagi's house. Haruka and Michiru said they're coming with us. And guess whaaat..." Minako sang. "Setsuna-san is coming too!"

All the girls' jaws dropped. Setsuna at a nightclub?! This would be priceless.

Minako spoke again. "Haruka and Michiru said they can pick up Ami and Makoto. Rei-chan, could you take me and Usagi with you?"

"Okay. As long as odango doesn't take too long to get ready." Rei stated.

"Hey! It takes time to get pretty, you know?" Usagi protested.

"Oh, really? How long does it take? A life time?" Rei asked seriously.

Ami, Makoto and Minako giggled.

"WHAT?!" Usagi roared with fire in her eyes. Then she paused and seemed thoughtful. "Hey... wait. Are you saying that I'm not pretty or that I'm always highly late?!"

"Both." Rei said nonchalantly.

Usagi growled at the miko. "Ugh! You are so annoying, Rei!"

Ami sighed. "Oh... Here they go again..."

"Girls, girls... As much as we adore watching your displays of affection, we should get going." Makoto said cheerfully cutting the girls off. "The sun is setting."

"Yes! And we have to get ready for the night of our lives!" Minako squealed, making all girls sweat drop since it was only Wednesday and their night out would be on Saturday.

* * *

Saturday night came and all girls met at the nightclub's entrance to get inside together. Setsuna indeed showed up, much to their surprise.

The place was fabulous. It had a modern decoration and all kinds of lights sparkling around. The dance floor was crowded. Minako had not exaggerated, it was full of handsome men and beautiful women.

"Oh, hey, Minako-chan!" They heard a feminine voice calling the blonde. Minako turned to face the beautiful girl with green eyes and red straight hair reaching her mid-back.

"Naomi-chan!" Minako practically threw herself into the girl's arms, giving her a warm hug. "I didn't expect to see you here today!"

Naomi smiled. "Well, my father couldn't come, so here I am." The red-haired girl took a look at the bunch of girls standing beside Minako, patiently observing them. "That's a lot of people! Are you celebrating something special tonight?"

"Yes, today is Makoto-chan's birthday." Minako said, pointing to the tall girl with a pony tail. "And these are Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Ami, Usagi and Rei." All girls bowed her heads, greeting Naomi.

Naomi's green eyes, however, were stuck on Rei. Her lips parted in surprise. She was mesmerized. "Rei Hino?!" Naomi cried out with a big smile. "I can't believe it!"

"Do you... know me?" Rei asked tentatively.

"Oh, name one girl who has gone to _T*A Academy for Girls_ and doesn't know *you*! You were like a celebrity there! I can't believe you are one of Minako-chan's friends! That is awesome!" Naomi was in pure bliss.

The senshi looked at each other, then all of them looked at Rei who was clearly uncomfortable. "Well, maybe you know me because I used to sing and-"

"Oh, please! There's no need to be humble. You had a fan club! And I must confess... I was your biggest fan." Naomi said teasingly.

"A fan club? Please tell me you're joking." Usagi muttered but she was loud enough to be heard.

"No. I meant it." Naomi turned to Usagi. "How could one resist her? She is gorgeous, she sings beautifully and she also plays the piano! Come on! I don't know about you, but I've always been head over heels for her!" Naomi stated, making Rei blush.

Usagi entwined her arm with Rei's, pulling the girl closer. "I knew you could sing, but you never told me you could play the piano." Usagi said claiming Rei' attention. The princess was a little hurt because a stranger knew something about her Rei-chan that she, Usagi, didn't know yet.

Rei took her eyes off of Naomi and stared at Usagi. "Really? Well, maybe it's because this subject never came up. Besides, my piano is in my father's house and you always meet me at the jinja."

"Well, speaking about 'father', mine owns this place. What if I got you all a V.I.P. table? After all, tonight is a special night." Naomi said making all girls (except for Usagi) smile and Minako scream in joy. "But... there's a price." Naomi sang as she stared directly at Rei.

"A price?" Minako asked puzzled.

All the senshi looked at the red-haired girl intently. "Yes. I would like Rei-san to honour us with her beautiful voice. I'd like her to join our band tonight on a special appearance."

Rei opened her mouth to answer, but Minako cut her off. "Oh, she's singing whatever you want her to sing! Now come on! I wanna go to the V.I.P. table!" She squealed happily.

The miko was stunned, but she nodded her head 'yes'. Fighting against it would be pointless. Besides, she loves singing. It wouldn't be such a sacrifice after all.

Naomi called one of the waiters. "Seiji-kun! These beautiful girls are my special guests. Take them to our best table and make sure they get all they want."

The boy bowed and motioned them the way.

* * *

After they got at the table and ordered some drinks, Haruka turned to face Rei. "So, Rei-chan... You never told us you were *that* popular with girls. Especially gorgeous girls like this Naomi-san... I'm so proud of you, pyro!" Haruka said mischievously.

"Oh, so am I! Naomi is astonishing! Have you noticed how her green eyes were stuck on you?" Michiru was smiling at Rei. "If you had stared her for a little longer you would have got her on *fire*!" Michiru said, making all girls laugh (all except one, of course).

"Oh, really? Because I didn't like the way she stared at Rei!" Usagi said grumpy.

"Would you mind telling us *why* you didn't like it, Usagi-chan? Naomi is a very nice girl." Minako teased. But before the princess could answer, Minako spoke again. "Besides, I think she really likes Rei-chan. I've come here a thousand times and she's never offered me the V.I.P. table. I think it was not just a coincidence." Minako sang.

Rei rolled her eyes, visibly uncomfortable but she never said a word.

"I think you should give her a try, Rei-chan." Makoto said cheerfully. "You're single and that girl is so appealing!"

Ami did her best to not show her disappointment. She saw the way Makoto had looked to Naomi. So Makoto could be attracted to girls after all, and that is a good thing. But the bad thing is... it seems Makoto likes strong and confident women. And Ami didn't consider herself strong nor confident.

"I have to agree with Mako-chan." Ami said, trying to sound nonchalant. "She looks like a goddess."

Makoto's eyes wide opened. She stared at Ami, who blushed and tried to hide herself behind the menu she was holding. The senshi of thunder had never heard Ami talk that way about a girl before. She was a little jealous, of course, but she tried to think of it as a good sign. Maybe Ami could feel attracted to girls. But the problem is that she seems to be attracted to beautiful and feminine girls, like Naomi.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Miss Saito asked me to give this glass of champagne to _the most beautiful girl in the whole world_. Those were exactly her words and I see she wasn't lying." The handsome waiter looked directly at Rei, who smiled politely as she accepted the gift.

All girls looked to where Naomi was seductively winking at Rei and raising her own glass. Rei returned the gesture elegantly.

"Oh, my God! That was so... bold!" Minako whispered, trying to hold her enthusiasm. "I loved it!"

"Go talk to her, Rei-chan!" Haruka quickly said. "If I were you, I would never dismiss a hot chick like Naomi, with those lovely green eyes and that body that- Mmmmmf!"

"Oh, love, did my foot accidentally beat your shin?" Michiru asked curiously. Haruka's eyes were full of water. That stung as hell.

"Well, I suppose I should go there and thank her, right? It was a nice gesture." Rei said softly and then she stood up, making all the girls squeal in excitment, except for Setsuna (who had an almost unnoticeable smile on her lips) and Usagi (who looked stunned).

Usagi also rose from her chair. "I'm... I'm going to the toilette." She muttered and, before anyone could offer to go with her, she left the table.

All the girls looked at each other.

"She's still clueless, right?" Haruka asked after Usagi was out of sight.

"Apparently she has no idea of what's going on with herself. I wonder if we should go and talk to her." Michiru said softly.

"She must figure it out alone." Setsuna stated then she sipped her drink.

"She is clearly jealous. Maybe seeing another girl's interest in Rei will make her question her own feelings." Haruka added and Michiru nodded her head agreeing with her girlfriend.

Makoto frowned. "Do you really believe it? Because she's still obsessed with the idea of making her relationship with Mamoru-kun work. Maybe that's exactly what is keeping her from figuring out her feelings for Rei."

"Usagi truly believes that she and the prince belong together and that their destiny is to rule Crystal Tokyo. I guess she won't allow herself to think of other possibilities." Ami pondered.

"The memories from your past lives have a huge influence on you all, but that's especially true when it comes to the princess. But someday she'll understand that no fate is set on stone. The present days may interfere with the future." Setsuna stated.

"Really? Does that mean that we can change the future?" Ami asked curiously.

"That's true." Setsuna said monotone.

Minako's eyes sparkled. "So all we have to do is make Usagi see that there are lots of possible futures ahead. Maybe that will open her mind."

"Telling her won't work." The Guardian of Time aswered. "Besides, it's not the future that is holding her back. She carries a burden related to her past. Well, at least what she *thinks* it was her past."

"What do you mean?" All senshi asked in unison.

"Nothing." Setsuna stated stoic. She saw the disappointed faces her friends were giving her, but she had already gotten used to it.

"But... I thought she was being that obsessive because of what we know about the future! And now you're telling us this is related to our past?! Setsuna-san, haven't we regained all our memories yet?" Minako asked puzzled. "Usagi and Mamoru, I mean, princess Serenity and Endymion were engaged and Beryl killed them. All the senshi were killed a little before that. What's more to know?"

"Oh, there's a lot to know. Not everything you said is exactly true." The older woman said absently. Her crimson eyes were staring at nothing in particular like she was thinking aloud and not talking to them.

All the girls' jaws dropped. "What did you say?" They asked in chorus.

"Nothing." Again, she gave them that stoic expression that they all began to consider extremely annoying.

Setsuna saw the look of frustration on everyone's face again. She sighed. "How could you know the future, if you don't even know your past?" She stated and all the girls looked at her stunned. "But don't you worry. Once the princess regains her memories, you all will regain as well." Setsuna answered mysteriously as usual and sipped her drink again.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, let's forget about this, then. At least for tonight. Let's have fun!" Minako said cheerfully. Then she pointed to where Rei was talking to Naomi. "It seems they're getting along, uh?"

Naomi was gently touching Rei's arm while saying something that made the miko laugh.

"Oh, Usagi-chan should realize her feelings soon enough or it will be too late. Rei-chan is a beautiful, captivating young woman with a wonderful bod- Ouch!" Haruka screamed in pain and faced her girlfriend, who was gracefully withdrawing her elbow.

"We all agree that Rei's quite appealing. There's no need to emphasize." Michiru politely said.

"Haruka-san is right. If Usagi takes too long, then Rei will probably move on." Makoto added still staring at the miko and the red-haired girl.

Minako sighed. "After Chibi-Usa came from the future, Rei completely lost any tiny hope that she could have ever had. It must be difficult to have a living reminder that the girl you love will marry someone else and have his baby."

Michiru made a move to warn them that Usagi was approaching the table.

"So... What were you talking about?" The princess asked soon after she sat down. She had taken so long in the bathroom that she thought Rei would have already returned to the table. But soon she noticed that the miko was still talking to that annoying girl.

"We were just staring at the dance floor. But now you're here, we can all go there! I love this song that has just started! Let's go dancing!" Minako rose from her chair, quickly followed by Haruka and Michiru.

Ami and Makoto looked at each other and smiled. "Let's go?" They both said at the same time, which made them smile even brighter.

"I'd love to." Ami said gently with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Hey, what about you two? Aren't you coming with us?" Minako blinked, staring at Usagi and Setsuna, who were still sitting at the table.

"You go. I'm gonna stay here and have a drink. I'm thirsty. Setsuna-san, please don't feel like you have to keep me company." Usagi was strangely serious and sounded very disturbed. But nobody asked her anything, since they already knew the reason of that sudden bad mood.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm staying with you." Setsuna said softly with her crimson eyes at the moon princess.

The other girls nodded their heads and made their way to the dance floor.

"What's wrong, princess?" The Guardian of Time asked slowly.

Usagi stopped looking at where Rei was to stare the older woman. "It's just that... I thought Rei-chan and I would get to talk tonight." Usagi sighed. "But it seems she's more interested in that... girl." She said dismissively.

Setsuna's expression was softer than her usual. "You know Rei-chan is the most devoted to you of all your senshi. But she deserves to have some fun now and then. Trust me, I know how hard it is to be alone. And considering that we will live for thousands of years, it would be nice if she could find someone."

Usagi seemed puzzled. "But why would she need 'someone'? She's got me! She will never be alone." The princess stated and Setsuna rolled her eyes. Usagi then sipped her drink and grimaced. It tasted awful, since the ice cubes had melted and watered her drink.

"So... are you two having fun?" Naomi asked coming out from nowhere. Rei and two other girls were right beside her.

"Yes, everything's perfect. It was very kind of you to offer us this table." Setsuna said politely.

Usagi just nodded her head dismissively and Naomi noticed that the girl seemed disturbed. "Do you need anything... uh... sorry, I can't remember your name." The red girl said shyly.

"My name is Usagi. And I'm fine, thanks." The blonde answered sharply.

Naomi frowned but said no word. Then she called for the waiter and asked him to bring them more drinks. "Can we join you while your friends are dancing?"

"Please." Setsuna replied with a smile.

Rei sat beside Usagi and Naomi quickly sat beside Rei, which made Usagi roll her eyes with disgust.

The two other girls sat beside Setsuna and one of them spoke cheerfully. "We could hardly believe when we saw Rei-san was here!"

The other one added. "It's true. We all have asked her out, but she never said 'yes' to any of us. She was always so mysterious... Maybe that was her secret to draw everyone's attention."

Rei looked at Setsuna and then at Usagi. "Don't waste your time listening to these girls. They are overreacting." But Usagi knew they weren't.

The waiter approached them, bringing their drinks and replacing Rei and Naomi's glasses of champagne. He winked at Rei, who pretended she had not seen it. But Usagi was pretty aware of all the attention her senshi was getting from almost everybody. Usagi grimaced. For some reason, that was pissing her off at an indescribable level.

"A toast!" Naomi raised her glass. She was looking directly at Rei with sparkling eyes. Usagi unwillingly raised her glass too. Setsuna smiled and did the same, quickly followed by the two other girls.

"To what are we toasting?" Rei asked charmingly.

"To your presence here tonight and to the show you're going to perform soon." Naomi winked at Rei. "Oh, yes... and to the birthday girl!"

Soon after they touched their glasses, Naomi pulled a microphone out of God knows where.

"_Ladies and gentleman, it's a pleasure to have all of you here tonight!" _Naomi said excitedly. _"I have some guests of honor. Please give a round of applause to Makoto-san, our birthday girl!"_

The public reacted instantly, greeting Makoto, and the band started to play the happy birthday song. Makoto blushed furiously then she shyly bowed to thank everybody. Ami was delightfully observing the girl's reaction, finding it adorable.

_"And I've saved the best for last, guys! Please welcome on our stage the most beautiful girl of this whole world – and yeah, you're about to see that I'm not overreacting – Miss Rei Hino!"_

The audience was silent for a moment. A sound of "oh" began to rise as they all looked at Rei, who was seductively walking down the stairs. The spot of light was right on her, bringing up her beauty.

Usagi held her breath. Rei was so... gorgeous. It was hard to take her eyes off of the girl.

Rei hit the stage and the audience was already mesmerized by her beautiful features. But once she started to sing, they fell in love with her instantly. Rei had the strongest, the sweetest, the hottest voice. All in one.

Nobody dared to sing along with her, just to not ruin the heavenly sound of her voice. That song was familiar, but Usagi couldn't name it. The lyrics were about a girl who was asking somone to take her breath away. She heard someone mutter it was from the Top Gun Soundtrack.

Soon lots of girls were weeping. Usagi never knew that Rei had that powerful effect on people. The princess also noticed that Naomi was staring at Rei in pure bliss.

_This stupid Naomi is nothing but a... groupie_, Usagi thought. But soon she concentrated again on Rei, whose lovely voice matched perfectly with her physical features.

When Rei finished the song, thunderous applauses echoed throughout the place. She smiled and everybody was asking for more.

"Rei will play the piano now. What if we get near the stage to get a better view?" Setsuna suggested to Usagi, who nodded slowly. She surely would like to be near Rei.

_"Oh my! Thanks for singing my favorite song ever, Miss Hino! Isn't she amazing, guys?"_ Naomi asked the audience, who responded with much enthusiasm. _"Could you please sing another song, Rei-san? It seems everybody is loving to slow dance while hearing your delightful voice."_

From where she was, Rei nodded and then walked to the piano after muttering something to the other musicians.

Usagi and Setsuna made their way through the crowd and they were now standing by the stage. Rei had just started to play. Her delicate fingers were gracefully running through the piano keys. And her amethyst eyes were now stuck on her princess.

Usagi didn't know why, but soon as their eyes met, she felt her heartbeat fast and butterflies in her stomach. Lately she was getting a lot of that.

Setsuna was looking at Usagi out of the corner of her crimson eyes. Then her lips turned into a light smile. She silently hoped that the girl would get the message.

And so Rei began to sing. Her voice was like a velvet wave caressing everybody's ears. Some people even gave up dancing just to stare at that beautiful girl who was singing so passionately. But she never noticed their reactions. Rei's eyes were locked on Usagi.

_I am thinking of you in my sleepless solitude tonight  
__If it's wrong to love you, then my heart just won't let me be right  
__Cause I'm drowned in you and I won't pull through without you by my side  
_

"Girls..." Minako started from where they were, her eyes wide opened. "Am I wrong or Rei's singing this song to a certain princess we all know?"

"Something tells me you're not wrong, Minako-chan." Ami softly answered.

_I'd give my all to have just one more night with you  
__I'd risk my life to feel your body next to mine  
__Cause I can't go on living in the memory of our song  
__I'd give my all for your love tonight_

"Wow... This is so romantic..." Michiru sighed and Haruka held her even closer to her own body and kissed her affectionately.

_Baby can you feel me imagining I'm looking into your eyes?  
__I can see you clearly, vividly  
__Emblazoned in my mind  
__And yet you're so far, like a distant star I'm wishing on tonight_

Usagi's lips lightly parted and she closed her eyes. She could almost reach something deep inside her mind. That was such a familiar feeling. Then she opened her eyes just to watch Rei playing and singing. Usagi thought that the girl seemed even more beautiful, if that was possible.

_Oh, I'd give my all for your love tonight  
__I'd give my all for your love tonight_

Rei finished the song and the place exploded in a round of applause that seemed to last forever. Then she stood up and bowed charmingly at the audience. Some people were with tears in their eyes, thrilled by her presentation.

"I didn't know she had such an incredible voice." Haruka said stunned. "And she also plays the piano beautifully!"

"Yeah... But this time... there was something different about Rei. Something in her eyes." Minako said thoughtfully. Then she smiled. "I think it's different when you sing directly to the one you love, right?"

"_That was amazing, Miss Hino! Thank you! I think everybody here is in love with you right now! I know I am!"_ Naomi was now at the stage and winked at Rei, who gave her a lovely smile.

The audience protested against Rei stopping singing. _"Oh, don't get too sad. I'm sure she'll honor us with her presence again."_ The red girl added.

Rei bowed again and made her way out of the stage. Usagi followed her with her blue eyes. She was dying to talk to Rei and tell her how beautiful she was, singing and playing the piano.

But then Usagi saw that Rei was surrounded by lots of boys and girls who also wished to greet her personally. Instantly she knew she wouldn't be getting Rei's attention anytime soon.

* * *

**Author's kind and humble request:**

Review, please. This is what encourages us to keep on writing. I was impressed with so many accesses to this story, but it would be great if you took a minute or two to tell me how you feel about this.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Ami did ask Makoto to dance. Check out episode 147 from the Anime.

Rei **does plays** the piano. Check out Casablanca Memories, a side story created by Naoko Takeuchi and published in RunRun (a manga magazine). You can find it online. My jaw dropped when I read that, not too long ago. I also play the piano and I found it amazing that my favorite character plays the same instrument as I do.

Naomi **isn't** a character from Sailor Moon. At first, I thought about using Naru, but she has a completely different personality than what I've pictured for Naomi. No character from Sailor Moon seemed to be perfect for this special plot. So I gave up and decided to create one that would fit my purpose.

I don't own any of the songs I've mentioned.  
- The first song Rei sings is Take My Breath Away, by Berlin.  
- The second one is My All, by Mariah Carey.  
All rights reserved to them.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"You look so aloof... Is everything okay?"

Chibi-Usa stared at those beautiful violet eyes. Hotaru was staying with her while all the senshi were at a nightclub or something. Chibi-Usa didn't mind being left behind. At least, not when she could spend some time alone with her friend. The little girl sighed. "I'm just worried about Rei-chan. That's all."

Hotaru smiled and gave her a sympathetic look. "I can imagine it. I accidentally overheard Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa talking about Rei-san and Usagi-san. It seems they are in love... right?"

"They are..." Chibi-Usa muttered. "But Usagi-chan is still unaware of that..."

Hotaru was looking at the pink-haired girl intently. Chibi-Usa seemed so disturbed... so different from what Hotaru was used to. The little girl was always so vivid, so full of energy. The senshi of destruction felt her heart ache seeing her so sad. Chibi-Usa was her best friend. Actually her only friend. Sure, the other senshi were always there for her, but it wasn't the same. They have always looked at her as if she was a little girl, a young sister or even a daughter. Chibi-Usa was the only one to treat her equally.

The dark-haired girl walked to where her friend was sitting and squeezed her shoulders from behind. "Don't be afraid. I doubt Usagi-san will risk your life. She's meant to be with the prince. And she will fulfill her destiny."

Chibi-Usa slowly rose from her chair and looked into Hotaru's lovely eyes. "She's supposed to be *happy*. Not to be with someone just out of obligation. Besides, I'm not worried about Usagi and Rei being together. It's quite the opposite that scares me."

"But we've been to the future and Queen Serenity is married to King Endymion. So what's the point? Besides, how would you be born if the princess and the prince don't get together?" Hotaru asked visibly confused and a little worried.

Chibi-Usa smiled weakly. "There are so many different possibilities for the future. My life can't be more important than their happiness and-"

"But it is!" Hotaru snapped, cutting the girl off. Then she realized what she had just said. She lowered her head, completely ashamed. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be rude or selfish." She muttered. "It's just that... to me... your life is more important than anything."

Chibi-Usa blushed with that unexpected display of affection. The air got stuck inside her lungs for God knows how long, then she reminded herself that she needed to breathe and slowly let it out. "Hotaru-chan..." She mumbled.

"It's just that... Before I met you, I was so sad and alone. I've never had any friends." The dark-haired girl smiled softly. "And then you came. And you have changed my life... for the better."

"You've never said that to me before..." The little girl said under her breath, her red eyes were wide opened and her lips slightly parted.

Hotaru shrugged. "I thought you already knew that. But, anyway... If you don't exist in the future, probably the present will be altered and I won't meet you. Chibi-chan, you're so important to me... I don't wanna lose you."

Chibi-Usa felt butterflies in her stomach every time Hotaru called her by that pet name. She added a mental note to talk to Rei about that feeling. But for now, she would take Rei's old (well, actually *future*) advice to follow her heart. And her heart was pushing her towards the girl right in front of her.

"Hotaru-chan..." Chibi-Usa whispered. "I won't go anywhere, I won't vanish. I promise you. So don't you worry, please. I don't want you to be against Rei and Usagi being together."

Hotaru looked bewildered. Whenever they were away from the other senshi, Chibi-Usa always seemed to be older and more mature, opposing to her childish features.

The pink-haired girl was gazing into Hotaru's eyes when she spoke again. "Everything will turn out just fine. But if I ever disappear, I want you to remember this..." Then Chibi-Usa hugged Hotaru affectionately and gently placed her head on the taller girl's chest. "I love you. You mean a lot to me. Don't you ever forget that."

At first, Hotaru turned even paler than she normally was, but few seconds later she blushed and shyly returned the hug. "I... I love you too..." She replied weakly, clearly taken aback.

Chibi-Usa smiled. She could feel Hotaru's heart beating faster.

_I wish we were older so I could kiss you... _Chibi-Usa thought with a light smile on her lips. _But someday... we will._

* * *

Naomi made her way through the crowd of people surrounding Rei. "You were wonderful, Hino!" She said with starry eyes.

"Thank you." Rei answered with a smile. She loved the feeling of being on the stage that night.

A few seconds later the other senshi approached them. "Oh, Rei-chan! It was amazing! You brought me into tears!" Minako said still with tears in her blue eyes.

"I would love to join you with my violin sometime, Rei-chan. You play the piano beautifully!" Michiru noted. Rei considered that quite a compliment. Michiru was one of the most awarded musicians in the whole world.

"Yeah, girl! You're an awesome piano player! I can tell that!" Haruka added, still amazed. Haruka could also play the piano, so she knew what she was talking about.

Usagi also opened her mouth to compliment Rei, but before she could do it, she was cut off by Naomi. "Oh! But there's still one special talent that you haven't shown tonight, Hino."

All the girls looked at Naomi, puzzled. So the red-haired girl went on. "Have any of you seen her dancing?"

Minako frowned. "I guess I've seen her waltzing." She replied thoughtfully.

Naomi cocked her head. "Waltzing?! Oh, no! She can do *way* better than that. Rei Hino was the best dancer of the whole school." She gave Rei a mischievous look. "I bet you remember how to move your body. So... Care to show them, gorgeous?" The red-haired said, charmingly asking Rei to dance.

"Well, I don't think-" Rei began to speak, but was brutally cut off by Minako.

"Oh, no! Now I wanna see you dancing!" The senshi of love protested.

Rei rolled her eyes and decided to accept Naomi's invitation.

Naomi spoke into the microphone once again._ "DJ, what about turning things a little... hotter?"_ She said and handed the object to one of the waiters. Once they reached the dance floor, Naomi took Rei into her arms. The DJ chose the song _Wicked Games_ by The Weeknd and mixed it with a sexier and faster beat.

Once the people on the dance floor saw Naomi standing there, they all gave her some room. Her abilities as a dancer were highly known by the regulars. The dance floor was now theirs only. And the red-haired girl wouldn't disappoint the audience.

So when Rei and Naomi began to dance, everybody was... breathless. There they were, two stunning girls with their bodies outrageously pressed together, swaying in an extremely sexy way. The atmosphere was dense and captivating. Nobody could help staring at them.

"Since when *this* is called dancing?!" Usagi cried out with eyes wide opened. She was perplexed. No, she was horrified.

"Oh, this is called *zouk*." One of Naomi's friends absently replied, since she couldn't take her eyes off of the two girls dancing. "Naomi is a great dancer and it seems she has got herself a perfect match!"

"This is not a dance! This is practically a sex act!" Usagi cried out in horror. "There should be laws against people dancing like this in public!"

"Well, now that you've mentioned it... If they were lying on bed and doing *that*..." Haruka said slowly, motioning to the dance floor. She had a twisted smile on her face as her mind traveled to an alternative universe, where Rei and Naomi were naked on bed and Haruka was about to- "OUCH!"

"I sincerely hope you weren't thinking about Rei and Naomi naked on bed." Michiru painfully pinched Haruka's ear.

All the senshi were with their eyes stuck at the girls dancing. Rei was moving her body seductively while she was being leaded by the stunning red-haired girl. The audience screamed for them and whistled in ecstasy as they watched Rei touching her own body and flipping her long raven hair.

"Oh, God... I never knew Rei could move like *that*." Minako was breathless, gazing lustfully at the senshi of fire, who was still swaying her body on the beat of the music. Minako spoke again, slowly. "Girls... If I said I'm aroused, would you find it weird?"

"Not at all..." Makoto and Ami whispered in unison, both of them mesmerized by the show Naomi and Rei were presenting.

Usagi looked at all her senshi, stunned. How could they find that appealing? Rei was shamelessly rubbing her body against the groupie's! And that was the most disgusting, nasty and revolting scene someone could ever witness!

Naomi held Rei close to her, making the raven-haired girl do body waves. First their breasts touched, then their bellies and finally their hips. They repeated it for a couple of times and the audience was in awe.

"Kami-sama, this... is... *so*... sexy!" Minako said under her breath.

Before the song could finish, the DJ played another one. One of Naomi's friends decided to join the two girls dancing, adding an extra pound of sexiness.

"Three is not a crowd! Three is great! Three is my number! Oh, Kami-sama, yes!" Haruka cried out and high-fived a stranger who was by her side, enthusiastically agreeing with her. She was lucky that Michiru was also hypnotized by the scene of the three girls rubbing against each other. Otherwise, Haruka would probably be dead by now. Or in a coma, at least.

"Extra sexy!" Minako squealed. She could feel her body getting warmer.

Usagi was the only one hating the scene. Even Setsuna had her crimson eyes stuck on the dance floor. The princess felt her stomach turn upside down. That was repulsive! Now two shameless girls were pressing their bodies against Rei's, and the senshi of fire seemed to be... enjoying it!

"Are you ready, Rei-chan?" Naomi whispered in Rei's ear.

"Ready for what?" Rei asked curiously, still swaying between the red-haired girl and her friend.

"To be the spotlight!" Naomi answered wickedly.

Quickly Rei found herself dancing with lots of different people. Strong men and beautiful women were, one after another, taking the lead. And every move they've made Rei do was sexier than the other.

"Michiru..." Haruka started, almost panting. Her lips were dry. "What about we head home to... deal with... that stuff?"

Michiru, who wasn't in a different shape, quickly agreed. "Oh, please!"

So both of them ran out of the nightclub, leaving Setsuna, Ami and Makoto behind.

"Hey, where are they going?" Ami asked, knowing that she had just lost her ride home.

"Get laid." Minako answered without taking her eyes off of Rei. Ami blushed furiously, but nobody noticed it since everybody was still staring at the dance floor.

Naomi was the last one to step in and take the lead, finishing the dance with a sexy stance right when the last chord was played. The miko was in her arms, standing in a perfect cambret with her raven hair almost touching the ground. Applauses echoed throughout the place combined with hysterical cries of excitement.

The red-haired girl was still holding the miko and they both were staring at each other. Without notice, Naomi pressed her lips against Rei's, which almost drove the audience insane. All the senshi were with their jaws dropped, while Usagi... well, it looked like Usagi had just been punched in the face.

Rei was surprised, but she made no move to stop the kiss. So it went on until Naomi let her go. The red-haired girl looked at her and smiled brightly. The touch of Rei's lips was so good... so juicy. And Naomi was already longing for more.

Meanwhile, the senshi approached them.

"Oh, Rei-chan, please. Make love to me!" Minako said lustfully.

"Minako!" Rei chided, then she smiled. Only Minako would ask something like that.

"Then teach me how to dance like you do!" Minako asked excited, but soon she raised an eyebrow. "By the way, where did you learn to dance like this?!"

"Oh, Minako-chan. The things you can learn at a catholic school..." Naomi answered mischievously.

"So, Rei-chan. About your special talents... Is there anything else we should know?" Usagi spoke bitterly.

"Mmmm, Rei-chan. I can't wait to find out about *all* your special talents..." Naomi smirked.

"Okay, I'm leaving." Usagi snapped, visibly annoyed. She quickly turned on her heels and went towards the exit, without even saying goodbye to any of them. But when she was about to leave the place, she felt a delicate hand wrap around her wrist. By the touch of their skin, Usagi already knew who the person was.

"Usa, wait! I'll drive you home." Rei said with an adorable smile on her face.

"Don't bother. I won't get in the middle of your *thing* with that groupie. You can go back to her and to your obscene and disgusting behavior. I'm done with you." Usagi's eyes were burning in a way Rei had never seen before.

"Why... why are you treating me that way, Usagi? Did I do something to upset you?" Rei asked stunned.

"No, Rei Hino. You didn't even talk to me tonight. How could you possibly have done something to upset me, uh?" Usagi asked ironically. "By the way, when were you planing on telling me that you were into girls?" The image of Rei and Naomi kissing was still burning inside Usagi's mind.

"Well, I always said I didn't care about boys." Rei answered sincerely. "But as long as I am happy, it doesn't really matter if I am dating a boy or a girl, right?"

"Oh, I've noticed you don't mind if it's a boy, a girl or a *crowd*. You just take it all!" Usagi retorted with rage, referring to all those boys and girls that had danced with Rei.

Rei felt her heart sting. She had never seen Usagi being that rude. "You are hurting my feelings, Usa... Please, talk to me... What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk to you, Rei! I just wanna go home... alone! I don't wanna be anywhere near you right now. So you can go back there and keep on acting like a slut!" Usagi screamed at Rei and turned on her heels. Soon she was gone.

Usagi never saw Rei's amethyst eyes filled with tears.

* * *

"The night is over. Let's go." Rei said to her friends when she came back to where they were.

"Where's Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked tentatively.

"She left. She didn't want to wait for us." Rei turned to face Naomi and then she spoke softly. "Thanks. I had a lot of fun tonight."

Naomi studied her expression for a few seconds. "I'm sorry if I've got you in trouble, Rei-chan. But I would really love if you could sing here regularly. I can pay you and-"

"There's no need to." Rei interrupted her. "I love singing and it would be a pleasure to come back and join your band again." The miko forced a smile, but that fight with Usagi had already ruined her mood. Right now, Rei Hino couldn't be more upset.

Naomi smiled back, mischievously. "Okay. I can think of some other way to pay you..."

Rei smiled weakly, then she went towards the exit with Minako, Setsuna, Ami e Makoto tailing her.

* * *

They were inside Rei's car, who was driving everybody home. Rei was oddly silent and that had already begun to bother the others.

"Okay. Care to tell us what happened between you and Usagi?" Makoto asked out of the blue.

The senshi of fire sighed. "She... she called me a slut." Rei was obviously hurt. "But I don't know what I've done wrong."

Minako rolled her eyes. "You did nothing wrong, Rei-chan. Usagi's just-"

"...feeling alone. Maybe she didn't handle the pressure." Setsuna quickly cut Minako off, preventing the senshi of love from telling Rei that Usagi was jealous.

"I just can't understand..." Rei's eyes were filled with tears. "Usagi should have told me that she was feeling alone. I would never leave her side if I knew that. But that doesn't explain why she called me a slut..."

From the back seat, Makoto squeezed Rei's shoulders, showing her support. "Well, you and Usagi are always together. Probably she thought that tonight it wouldn't be different. But then you met Naomi and got... distracted."

"Yeah, about that... Rei-chan, what's going on between you and Naomi, anyway?" Minako frowned as she asked.

"Nothing is going on between us. It was just a kiss." Rei replied. "You all know that-"

"...that you love Usagi. Yes, we all know that. But the only person that *should* know is still completely clueless." Minako said with a little annoyance. "So when are you planning on telling Usagi how you feel about her?"

Rei grimaced, visibly annoyed. "This is none of your business."

"What if she feels the same, uh? Are you going to spend the eternity wondering what could have happened if you weren't so stubborn?" Minako argued raising her voice a little.

"She doesn't feel the same." Rei muttered. "I know that."

Minako gritted her teeth. "Oh, I'm so gonna hit your head with a baseball bat! Why can't you understand that is possible – no, it's *likely* - that she-"

"Enough, Minako-chan." Setsuna spoke firmly.

The blonde girl gave her a puzzled look. "But, Setsuna-san, I'm so tired of this... They keep running away from each other, when it's pretty obvious that-"

"I said 'enough', Minako." Setsuna said with a cold tone that made the senshi of love wince. Minako looked hurt and turned her face away from the Guardian of Time.

"Anyway..." Ami decided to change the subject. "I'm sure Usagi-chan will soon apologize to you."

Rei just nodded. She decided she wouldn't think about that subject anymore. Or, at least, she would try not to. But since Usagi was always on her mind, that would certainly be difficult.

* * *

"Let me get this straight..." Luna started, still bewildered. "You called Rei-chan a 'slut'?!"

"Yes." Usagi said grumpy. "But she deserved it!"

"And you did that because she got along with a pretty girl, sang at the stage and danced with a couple of guys and girls?" Luna asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Not to mention the part that she *kisses* that damn groupie in the middle of the nightclub! Right in front of me!" Usagi growled.

"Oh, she shouldn't have done that." Luna stated, nodding her head.

The princess smiled brightly. "Oh, Luna-chan, I'm so glad you agree with me!" Usagi was grateful for Luna's support.

Luna frowned. "Actually, Rei should have taken the girl to her place, where they could be more intimate without your disturbance."

"What?!" Usagi gasped. "Whose side are you on, Luna-chan?!"

"I'm on Rei's side. You, on the other hand, are clearly against her. What's the matter with you, Usagi-chan? Rei didn't do anything wrong!" Luna stated while Usagi was covering her head with a pillow. Luna went on. "You should be ashamed. I'm sure you have hurt Rei's feelings deeply."

Usagi sighed. She knew she had got pretty tough with Rei. "You are right, Luna-chan. But when I saw that groupie with her hands all over *my Rei-chan*, I lost my mind."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Usagi-chan... Rei is not *yours*. And she has the right to find someone."

Usagi stared at Luna as if the cat had sprouted an extra head. "Setsuna said this very same thing to me, but I can't understand! Rei will never be alone. I will always be with her! So why would she need to find someone else?"

Luna sweat dropped. "Usagi-chan... You're being selfish! You have a boyfriend, so why can't Rei have a girlfriend?!" The cat cried out at her protégée, but Usagi wasn't really paying attention on her. Luna wondered if now was the time for her to open the princess's mind. Usagi was beginning to talk – and act – nonsense.

"Luna..." Usagi muttered tentatively, interrupting the cat's thoughts. "Do you really think that I should apologize to Rei-chan?"

"Finally you said something reasonable tonight. Of course you should! You were completely unfair, obnoxious, childish-

"Okay, Luna, I got it. You don't need to emphasize and make me feel worse than I'm feeling now." Usagi whined. Then she rose from the bed and began to change her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked, puzzled.

"I'm going to talk to Rei-chan. I'm sure she will agree with me and she will stay away from that annoying girl." Usagi answered with dreamy eyes.

Luna sweat dropped. She just stared as Usagi ran towards the door, tripped over her own feet and fell face to the ground. Then she stood up quickly, moaned with pain and left the room repeating to Luna that she was fine.

Luna sighed. "Rei is so stylish and graceful. I really don't know what she sees in Usagi."

* * *

"Sailor Venus listening." Minako mumbled sleepy.

"V-chan, it's me, Usagi. I need to know how to get to the Hino's Mansion."

"Usagi!" The senshi of love squealed. "I can't believe you're using the communicator for personal matters. This is only for emergencies! You should know that! Besides, it's 3:00 AM!" Minako was clearly annoyed and her hair was a mess.

"But this is an emergency! I really need to talk to Rei-chan. I'm at the jinja, but she's not here. Her cell phone is off, so as her communicator." Usagi seemed a little worried.

"Maybe she has blocked you after you called her a 'slut'. By the way, that was not cool, Usagi-chan! What is the matter with you?" Minako asked.

"What?! Usagi-chan called Rei-chan a slut?!" Usagi heard Artemis cry out through the communicator. "Usagi-chan, have you lost your mind?"

_Great, _Usagi thought, _now I have another cat to criticize me._ "Artemis, this is none of your business. Minako-chan, please, tell me where Rei-chan is."

Minako's tone was nonchalant. "I think she's at Naomi's, but I don't know where Naomi liv-"

"WHAT?!" Usagi cried out and Minako had to cover her ears to protect them. But teasing the moon princess was really funny, so she couldn't waste such a good opportunity.

"I'm just kidding, baka. She dropped us at home and went to her father's mansion. I'll tell you where it is." Minako said, muffling her giggles.

* * *

"Why did Usagi call Rei a slut?" Artemis asked soon after Minako put her communicator aside.

"Let's say a wonderful red-haired girl fell really hard for Rei and Usagi wasn't happy about that. Then Rei danced sensually with a couple of men and women, including this one red-haired girl – Naomi was her name. And when they finished dancing, Naomi kissed Rei on the lips! It was like a movie scene! So Usagi freaked out." Minako giggled, then she paused. "By the way, Artemis, remind me to learn how to dance zouk! It's awesome!" She said with starry eyes.

"I've never heard about *zouk* before..." Artemis seemed thoughtful.

"Oh, you should have seen Rei dancing! The way she can move her body... Oh, my! It was so sexy!" Minako said breathlessly. "I wish I could have kissed her too!"

"Minako! Behave yourself!" The cat chided. "But back on subject... Not even with all that jealous scene did Usagi realize her feelings for Rei-chan?" Artemis was impressed.

The senshi of love and beauty sighed. "No. I honestly think that we'll have to beat them with a baseball bat. Usagi is clueless. And Rei's in denial. I confronted her tonight, asking her when she would confess her feelings. But Rei doesn't believe that the princess can actually be in love with her. So I doubt she'll say a word to Usagi." Minako seemed discouraged, but then a sparkle of light could be seen in her blue eyes. "But... since Usagi is going to Rei's place right now, and they'll be alone with all those feelings surrounding them, it's possible that something happens! Let's hope, Artemis."

"To be honest, I do support them being together. I don't know how to explain, but I don't feel like Usagi and Mamoru are meant to be. When I come to think of it, Usagi and Rei being together is so much... convincing. There's something about the princess and the prince that doesn't seem to fit." Artemis noted as he watched Minako crawling back under the covers.

"Tonight Setsuna said that we still have memories that remain unrevealed. But she also said that once Usagi regains them, we all will regain as well." Minako said with a yawn.

"I see... I'm gonna let you sleep now. Good night, Minako-chan." Artemis said, jumping off the bed and heading to the window, from where he could see the moonlight. Minako muttered something, but she was already asleep. For a long time, Artemis just stood there, trying to remember the time when they all lived in the Silver Millenium.

Artemis knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. And he had a feeling that something huge was about to come up.

* * *

Rei was still awake. She hadn't even changed her clothes since she arrived home. She was standing in front of the fireplace, thinking about everything that had happened that night. Precisely, she was thinking about Usagi.

But soon her thoughts were interrupted by the intercom.

"Miss Hino, I'm terribly sorry to bother you late at night, but there's a young lady here who insists on talking to you. I told her to come back tomorrow morning, but she refuses to leave. I don't know what to do anymore." The concierge said.

Rei blinked a couple of times before answering. "Mr. Kimura, could you tell me her name?" She asked astonished.

Kimura paused probably to ask the girl's name again. Then he spoke. "Usagi Tsukino."

Rei's jaw dropped and she widened her eyes. It took her sometime to realize that it was *Usagi* who was at her door. The princess was the last person Rei expected to see anytime soon.

"Miss Hino, are you there?" The man asked tentatively.

Rei hold her breath and ran her fingers through her raven hair. "Yes, I am. Please send her in."

* * *

**Author's apology: **

Guys, I'm terribly sorry about grammar mistakes, misspelling, typos, wrong prepositions and all that stuff. I know they are probably all over the text. But I'm not a native English speaker, so it's hard to translate such a long story from Portuguese to English.

Just try to ignore the mistakes. But if they really disturb your reading, send me a PM pointing where the error is, so I can correct it. I would really appreciate it.

Anyway, I'm happy to be able to share this with all of you! :)

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Author's note:**

I think you've noticed that I'm mostly influenced by the manga. And, in the manga, Rei always emphasizes that she's not interested in boys. I really can't understand why they've changed Rei's personality that much in the anime... :(


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

A few seconds later, Usagi was at the front door. Rei stepped aside and let her in. The princess took a minute to look around. The place was luxurious!

"Wow..." Usagi slowly muttered.

"What are you doing here, Usagi? I'm sure you didn't come late at night just so you could check out my father's house. Are you here to offend me again? What you have said at the nightclub wasn't enough?" Rei definitely sounded hurt.

Usagi lowered her head. "No, Rei. I came here to apologize. I didn't want you to go to sleep being angry at me. I want you to know that I... I don't think you're a... a s-slut." Usagi stuttered at the last word.

"So why did you call me that?" Rei quickly turned her back to the moon princess. Her eyes were filled with tears and she didn't want Usagi to see her crying. But then Rei felt a couple of arms wrapping around her waist from behind and all her sorrow faded away immediately.

"Well, you left me aside because of that... that... groupie." Usagi grimaced when she mentioned Naomi. "I got angry, Rei, but I didn't mean that. I'm sorry for hurting you."

"'Groupie'?" The senshi of fire repeated and chuckled a little. Then she turned around to face her princess. Rei couldn't be mad at Usagi for too long. "Usa... I would never prefer anyone over you. You're my best friend and you know that." She said with a much softer tone.

Usagi hugged her affectionately. She placed her head on Rei's chest and closed her eyes. "So why did you spend all night by her side? I was anxious to be with you, Rei. We haven't seen each other lately. I'm feeling you so distant from me... and it makes me feel sad and alone." Usagi said under her breath.

Rei raised Usagi's chin with one hand. Their eyes were now locked together. "You should have said that to me. I never thought you would be so upset. You were with the others and-"

"But you weren't there, Rei! And you know that I feel alone when you are not around. I have said that before..." Usagi replied then she sighed.

Rei held her closer to her body, which made Usagi instantly feel better. Rei's embrace could ease any pain, any suffering, any angst, any... thing she might have.

"I'm sorry, Usa. I didn't mean to upset you either." The miko knew she was distant. She had decided to try and stay away from her princess, since being near her, without being able to kiss and hug her, was beginning to be unbearable.

"Rei-chan... Are you planning on seeing that groupie again?" Usagi asked unsteady.

"Well, yes. She invited me to join her band. You know I love singing, so I'm considering taking her offer. Being on the stage tonight was so wonderful! Singing always makes me feel so alive!" Rei said with a cute expression on her face.

Usagi smiled seeing the passion in her eyes. "You were so beautiful playing and singing, Rei. I was truly mesmerized." Usagi shyly confessed.

Rei blushed at the compliment. "Really, odango? So did you like it?"

"Yes. But I was not the only one who liked it..." Usagi grumped. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about that annoying girl right now." She paused and looked intently to those lovely amethyst eyes. "Can you forgive me, Rei-chan?"

Rei smiled. "You know I can't be mad at you for too long."

"Yay! What a relief!" Usagi cheered and wrapped her arms around her senshi's neck. They stood there for a moment, then the princess rubbed her nose on Rei's soft skin. "Wow, Rei... you smell so good." Usagi inhaled deeply next to Rei's neck, sending shivers all over the girl's body.

Rei closed her eyes and prayed to God to give her strength. If Usagi kept on doing that, she would probably do something rash.

But Usagi didn't stop what she was doing. Rei could feel her own body getting hotter, so she decided it was about time to step back. "Well, I think I should drive you home. It's late and I don't want you to walk-"

"Uh, Rei..." Usagi cut her off and looked at her shyly. "Would you mind if I spend the night here?"

The miko blinked a couple of times, clearly surprised. "Well, I... I suppose you can stay, if you want to. We have plenty of guest rooms and-"

Usagi interrupted her again. "No, Rei. I'd like to stay in your room... with you."

"In my... room?" Rei asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I want to be near you." The princess gave her a little smile. "I really miss spending some time with you."

Rei gulped. She opened her mouth to say that was a bad idea, but before she could do it, her princess spoke again.

"Please, Rei-chan?" Usagi said staring at her with those puppy eyes.

Rei could never resist those puppy eyes, so she silently cursed herself and nodded her head. "Alright, then..."

Usagi had the biggest of smiles. The senshi of fire rolled her eyes and motioned to the stairs. Usagi climbed them cheerfully, while Rei was thinking how she would get through the night with Usagi lying next to her.

* * *

It was 4:16 AM when Mamoru woke up in the middle of the night all covered in sweat. He had just had another nightmare about his past live as prince Endymion. Those nightmares were definitely getting worse lately.

"Usako..." He muttered. The moon princess was in his dreams again. The vivid memory of her screams of pain and her expression of agony were still burning inside his mind. "My fault... my damn fault!"

Then Mamoru rose from his bed and grabbed a bottle of water. He stared at the window, watching the city that looked so peaceful from where he stood. "I wish I could also be at peace. I feel like my head is about to explode." The prince sighed.

_It was not your fault. It was *her* fault. You did nothing wrong. You should not blame yourself._

He was hearing that voice again, whispering inside his mind. "No! I should have stopped that tragedy! I could have stopped it!" Mamoru screamed, although he was alone at home. But he knew that mysterious person could hear him.

_She's the one who got in *your* way. _

"No, it was not like that. But I will make things right this time." The prince muttered. "I'm gonna repair my mistake."

_No. It's about time you fulfill your destiny. You are meant to be the King. And you *will be* the King. The Moon Princess is yours. And this time no one will stop us._

"This destiny is cursed!" Mamoru's voice was full with rage as he protested. "And I'm the one to blame! Leave her alone!"

_Shut up. You have no say in this. You'll do as I say._

"No!" Mamoru cried out with agony as he felt a wicked energy taking over his body.

* * *

Rei noticed Usagi was impressed with her room. It was impeccably decorated and bigger than all the second floor of the blonde's house. Rei had gotten used to it, but she knew that her father's house was magnificent.

The princess's blue eyes were all over the place and she let out a sigh. "Wow... this is *so* different from your grandfather's jinja, Rei." Usagi stated and then looked to Rei again with a cute expression. "I think it's amazing that you are a miko, despite of being so rich. I mean... who else would spend their spare time sweeping a temple and doing all those chores, if they could be *here*?!"

There was a slight smile on Rei's lips. "My mother was a miko too. I feel closer to her when I'm at the jinja, when I'm wearing those clothes and doing those chores. Besides my father is never at home, so I like being there with my grandfather."

The blonde girl nodded her head. Indeed, being in a huge house alone didn't seem much fun. "Do you have a picture of your mother?" Usagi asked out of the blue. "I'd like to see if you two look alike..."

Rei walked over her room and took a picture from her desk. Usagi looked at it amazed. There was a beautiful young woman with long raven-hair, hazel eyes and a little girl in her arms. The raven-haired child was smiling brightly while hugging her mother, both of them wearing miko's outfits.

Usagi had a sad smile on her face. They looked so happy in that picture. Rei was such a cute little girl, with big amethyst eyes sparkling with joy. "You turned out to be exactly like her, Rei." The princess said softly. "Except for the eye color."

Rei whispered. "I miss her so much... I wish she were here with me."

The princess felt her heart break. Slowly she got closer to Rei and hugged her. "I'm sorry she's not here with you." Then Usagi looked at her senshi lovingly. "But I am. And I will never leave you, Rei. You'll never feel alone anymore. I promise you."

Rei had to hold back her tears. "Thank you, Usa. This means a lot to me." She forced a smile to her princess and decided to change the subject. "Would you like to take a shower now?"

Usagi nodded her head 'yes'. She had run from the temple to the Hino's Mansion and it was enough to make her sweat.

After Rei handled her some towels and a pajama, Usagi went to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Oh, Kami-sama, please don't let me lose my self-control..." Rei mutter once she heard the sound of water running. She was thinking at that very time, Usagi was naked in her bathroom. And since her bathroom was inside her room, that meant that Usagi was naked... *in her room*.

Rei imagined what Usagi would do if she got inside that bathroom. It would be so nice if the princess invited her to join her in the shower. First, Rei would kiss her with all the passion she was holding inside. Then she would soap Usagi's wonderful body, feeling her soft white skin under her fingertips. After that, Rei would take Usagi to the bed and they would make love all night long and-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of water stopping. Rei couldn't tell if Usagi was really fast or if her sexual reverie had lasted too long. The second option was most likely, though.

Usagi left the bathroom wrapped around in a towel, while she was using another one to dry her hair. Rei forced herself to take her eyes off of her princess.

"Rei-chan, could you lend me your hair dryer?" She asked. "I don't want to wet your bed."

The senshi of fire blushed a little, but she tried hard to disguise. Usagi apparently didn't notice that, which was a relief. Rei then cursed herself for being so naughty as she placed the words 'Usagi', 'wet' and 'bed' in a very different context. So she went to her wardrobe and took the hair dryer her princess had requested.

Usagi began to dry her long, beautiful blonde her. Rei stared at the scene, hypnotized. She secretly loved when Usagi let her hair down. The senshi of fire always thought her princess looked more mature that way.

Rei sighed and decided that she was staring at the girl for too long. Soon Usagi would begin to notice it. So she excused herself and went to the bathroom to take a shower herself. A *cold* one.

The freezing water though wasn't enough to break Rei's reverie. Now she was thinking about the princess's breasts and what she would do if she could touch them.

_Oh, God... not even the cold water is helping me, _Rei desperately thought. _I have to think about something else. Something really really sad and depressing. And there would be... YES! Dead puppies. I'll think about dead puppies. Lots of them, lying lifelessly on the ground._

Rei thought definitely it would be helpful. That would work.

She turned off the water and began to dry her body. Then she put on her nightdress before going back to the room. And there she found Usagi... only in her underwear.

Rei gulped. Her eyes stuck on her princess, who was with her back turned to her. Usagi was just... perfect. It looked like her body had been carefully sculpted by the finest of artists. The senshi of fire was looking at Usagi with full desire. She was about to run towards her princess, take her in her arms and-

_Dead puppies. Dead puppies. Dead puppies! _Rei kept repeating to herself.

But probably Usagi felt the weight of that stare, since she turned to face Rei within seconds later. And now the moon princess was standing there with her full breasts turned to Rei.

Usagi looked at her, puzzled. "Rei-chan, what's wrong?" She said with her big blue eyes wide opened.

"Dead puppies..." Rei muttered once she saw Usagi getting closer to her, wearing only lingerie. She could see the shape of her princess's breasts perfectly. The Gods were testing the senshi of fire really hard.

"Geez, Rei! Why are you thinking about dead puppies?! Have you seen any on your way home?" Usagi asked with concern.

The miko nodded her head slowly, then she turned around not to look to her princess. She prayed to Usagi get in that pajamas soon.

"Rei! Stop thinking of it! It's really sad!" Usagi whined while she was finally getting dressed. Rei thought there was a God somewhere.

"Oh, I was willing to ask you: why do you have two pianos anyway? There's this one here in your room..." Usagi frowned. "...but I think I saw another one downstairs too..."

"My father decided that it would be better if I practiced in here. Otherwise I would disturb his meetings." Rei stated. "But he left that piano on the living room so I could play to his guests whenever he considered appropriated."

"You must make your father very proud every time you play the piano for his guests." Usagi commented, but she puzzled when she saw Rei chuckle.

"Actually this has never happened before. I think my father has never seen me playing or singing." The senshi of fire had a slight smile as she shrugged.

Usagi's jaw dropped. "How come, Rei?!" Mr. Hino had an extremely gifted daughter and he was completely unaware of that.

"My father is never at home, Usa. But anyway, this is no big deal." Rei said and then she headed to where the hair dryer was. She took it and began to dry her long raven-hair while Usagi crawled under the covers.

The princess was enjoying that view. Rei was running her fingers through her strands and the puff of air made her look like a movie star. No... Actually Rei looked like a real goddess.

"Your hair is so beautiful, Rei." Usagi seemed mesmerized.

"So as yours, especially when you let it down like this." The senshi of fire returned the compliment with a smile, without looking at her princess.

"Don't you like my odangos?" Usagi asked with a sting of disappointment.

Rei laughed. "Sure I do. Otherwise I'd never had the idea to call you odango atama."

Usagi smiled. She had got used to Rei calling her that way. She kept staring at the miko for a couple of minutes, until she finished drying her hair.

The moonlight was bathing Rei's beautiful features. Then Usagi noticed that two amethyst were sparkling adorably at her direction. The princess felt her heart flutter; she'd never seen a girl as beautiful as Rei. But then the image of Naomi kissing her blinked inside Usagi's mind, making her stomach turn upside down.

"Usa?"

"Oh, yes, Rei?" Usagi asked as she blinked a couple of times trying to push the memories from that night away.

"I was just checking if you had fallen asleep." Rei answered softly.

"I'm waiting for you." She smiled as she saw Rei walking towards the bed. It was huge, probably king size. And Usagi noticed that her senshi was lying far away from where she was.

"Rei?" Usagi called her. She noticed that Rei was looking at her, so she went on. "Could you... uh, hug me?" Usagi didn't really know why she had asked that, but she felt the urge to be as closest as possible to her senshi. It was like her body was asking for it.

The miko's lips parted and she widened her eyes. Why she was being so tortured, she would never know. It was difficult enough to be in the same room with Usagi, in the same bed... and now the blonde was asking Rei to hold her close?! The senshi of fire couldn't spend a whole night with that girl in her arms, feeling her amazing body pressing against hers, without-

"Oh, Rei, you're still thinking about the dead puppies, aren't you? That must have been so traumatizing!" Usagi said, pulling Rei's head into her chest and hugging the girl affectionately.

Rei was about to have a stroke as she noticed that, under Usagi's pajamas, she was wearing... no bra.

"Usa..." Rei mumbled as she felt her lips dry and her heartbeat increase at an alarming rate. "Could you, uh... turn around?" Rei thought that if Usagi wasn't facing her, then their mouths wouldn't be near each other, nor the princess's breasts would be pressing against her own body.

Definitely it would be easier if Usagi turned around.

Usagi frowned without knowing why Rei would ask that, but she didn't mind. "Sure, Rei-chan." She answered as she did as her senshi told so.

Rei, however, was paralyzed, which drew Usagi's attention. "Aren't you gonna hug me, Rei?" She asked expectantly.

Rei cursed herself for the thousandth time that night. Probably she wouldn't be getting any sleep with Usagi being so close to her body. Reluctantly she passed her right arm below the princess's neck.

Usagi reached for Rei's left arm and placed it gently around her waist, right on the base of her breasts.

_Oh, God... _Rei thought as she felt her body getting hotter.

"I feel so safe near you, Rei..." Usagi said and the miko could feel she was smiling. "Your body is so warm. It must be because of the flames of Mars, right?"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes... it's because of *that* flame." She sighed and closed her eyelids.

"Goodnight, Rei-chan. Thanks for letting me spend the night with you. I'm not feeling alone nor sad anymore." Usagi said with a yawn. It was clear that she would be asleep within seconds.

Rei smiled weakly. She was almost dying from inhaling Usagi's heavenly scent. It was costing all her willpower not to grab the girl. But Rei was happy because Usagi was feeling well and safe. And that was all that mattered to her.

Now her princess had just begun to snore under her breath. She was breathing deep and rhythmically. Rei spent some time just to look at her and feel her delicious scent. The blonde had used her shampoo, her soaps and body creams... but she'd still smell wonderfully like... Usagi.

The princess turned around in her sleep and now she was face to face with Rei. That was all the miko didn't want to happen. Her mouths were close and the princess was clinging into her. Rei could feel Usagi's warm breaths in her neck.

The senshi of fire sighed again. That was so difficult. Usagi was so near and yet so far. That was utterly frustrating. Damn future. Damn past and damn present.

And if Rei could get any sleep that night, definitely she would dream about... dead puppies.

* * *

It was Sunday morning and Haruka and Michiru were having breakfast with Setsuna at the kitchen. Haruka had asked – no, begged – for the Guardian of Time to tell them what happened last night, since they had left early to do... you know what.

Setsuna had just told them about Usagi's jealous scene.

"What?!" Haruka asked, stunned. "She called Rei a slut?!"

Michiru was also perplexed. "Oh, I can't believe we lost it!"

Then Haruka looked at her girlfriend and smirked. "Oh, but it was for a good reason, right?"

"For *three* good reasons, love." The acqua-haired girl replied mischievously and she sipped her coffee. "So what did Rei do after she noticed Usagi was jealous?" Michiru asked curiously.

"Nothing, since she didn't notice it at all." Setsuna said simply.

"Okay. Is she brain damaged?" Haruka asked seriously, as she couldn't think of another excuse for Rei not noticing that. Everything was way too obvious.

"Haruka!" Michiru chided, but then she chuckled. "Anyway... You should not talk that way about a fellow senshi."

"She's not brain damaged. She's under a spell. And so is the princess." Setsuna said absently, while Haruka and Michiru's jaws almost hit the ground.

"What?!" Both cried out loud.

"Nothing." Setsuna said stoic as usual.

"Oh, no! You don't get to 'nothing' me! Not now!" Haruka hit the table furiously as Setsuna stared at her emotionless. "What do you mean with 'they are under a spell'?"

"I meant exactly what you've heard. I was being literal." The Guardian of Time stated.

Michiru raised an eyebrow, still not believing her ears. "A spell? What kind of spell? Who cast the spell?!"

"You'll find out soon enough." Setsuna rose from her chair and walked to the door.

"No, wait!" Haruka called her. "How can we break that spell? They can't keep on acting like this. It's nonsense!"

Setsuna stared at them. "We can't break it. Only they can."

"But what if we told them about it?" Michiru asked quickly. "Would it help?"

Setsuna looked at her intently. "Telling them won't work. The spell is the reason Usagi can't figure out her feelings and Rei believes her love is unrequited. But like I said... it's up to them. Until then, the only thing we can do is wait and see what happens."

And with that she was gone.

* * *

**Author's note: **

Next chapter things will revolve basically around Rei and Usagi. But I haven't forgotten about the other characters, okay? It's just that I have to make them deal with their feelings. It's about time they figure it out, right?

Thanks for sticking with me and for all your reviews. I promise everything will make sense soon enough! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's reminder: **

Just so we're clear, you all remember this is rated M, right?

So, kids, run away. I'm about to spice things up a little.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Usagi felt a familiar burning sensation as those hands touched her naked body. She parted her lips, but they were quickly fulfilled with a kiss full of passion and desire. Her lover's lips were sending shivers all through her body and she moaned under her breath as she returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. She moved her hands to caress the girl's back, tracing circles with her fingernails on that soft skin.

A fragrant breath could be noticed when the girl stopped the kiss but kept her mouth close to hers. "You are so delicious... I can't never get enough of you." The sultry voice whispered and Usagi smiled shyly at that statement. She loved the feeling of being so utterly desired by that beautiful girl. The princess replied by pulling her lover even closer to her and inhaling deeply to feel her wonderful scent.

The girl then moved her face and started trailing kisses on her neck and nibbling her ear. Usagi felt butterflies in her stomach and soon her breaths got heavier. She couldn't keep her eyes opened as her arousal was growing stronger.

"I love when you do that to me..." Usagi purred.

"Mmm... Tell me if you also like... this." The girl asked mischievously as she started to lick Usagi's throat and kiss her way down to her breasts.

The princess nodded her head and moaned in appreciation. Soon after that, she felt two fingers sliding inside of her. Usagi leaned her head back and moaned loudly this time with her eyes shut, as that pleasant sensation overcame her.

Now her lover was enthusiastically thrusting her fingers in and out of her, which was blowing Usagi's mind. The princess reached for the girl's head and kissed her on the lips passionately. Both of them were panting and their bodies were moving together as one. Soon Usagi got to her climax, feeling her inner muscles contracting again and again. Her face had a mix of relief and satisfaction.

"That was... amazing..." Usagi panted with her eyes tightly closed. She was still enjoying the remains of that powerful sensation.

"But I'm not done yet..." The girl added as she kissed her deeply one more time. Usagi immediately felt her body responding to that contact. She already was ready for another round.

The princess opened her blue eyes, longing for her lover's beautiful ones, but the raven strands were blocking Usagi's view. She reached up with one hand to brush them aside as the girl playfully closed her eyelids, denying her princess what she so wanted.

"Open your eyes..." Usagi softly asked, but the answer was just a half-smile decorating the girl's perfect features. "Oh, please, open up." Usagi begged now with a whine. "You know I love to see your eyes."

Her lover nodded her head slowly and two amethysts sparkled when their eyes met. Just that stare was enough to make Usagi lose her breath again. Those eyes were so... full of passion. So familiar. And they had that look that always made Usagi feel protected and most of all: loved.

Those eyes...

*Her* eyes!

And suddenly, Usagi woke up.

The first thing she saw was her senshi of fire sleeping peacefully. Usagi blushed when she noticed she was in Rei's arms, who was holding her close to her body. Their mouths were practically touching each other.

_The same scent... _

Usagi was paralyzed. Her eyes were now wide opened and her lips parted in shock.

Rei's bangs were covering her face and Usagi reached up tentatively so she could brush them aside, just like she had done during her sleep. The same perfect feature was there.

_No... It's not possible! It can't be!_

Usagi placed her fingertips on Rei's lips, careful not to wake up the girl and instantly she felt a sea of emotions welling up inside of her.

_Those same lips..._

Then Usagi noticed Rei moan under her breath, still asleep, and her face had a cute slight half-smile.

_The same smile!_

But it was only when Rei opened her eyes that Usagi came to the obvious conclusion.

_Those same eyes. It's her! Rei is the girl of my dreams!_

The raven-haired girl was starting to wake up. Although she was still sleepy, she could tell Usagi was acting weirder than her usual. "Usa? Are you alright?" The senshi whispered.

"Gaaaaah!" Usagi screamed out loud and fell out of the bed.

"Usagi?!" Rei cried out stunned as she heard a 'thud'.

The princess stood up quickly and now she was walking frantically around the room, muttering nonsenses. Rei was obviously puzzled. She just watched as Usagi ran to the window, desperately searching for some fresh air.

"Usa, what's happening? Are you feeling ill?" Rei asked with all her concern as she also got off the bed.

Usagi stopped to face Rei, who was standing still, watching her carefully. She was wearing a black nightdress and the princess could easily see her amazing body. She fixed her stare on Rei's perfect breasts, slim waist and finely tuned thighs. She was... hypnotized.

And for the first time in her whole life, Usagi felt... desire. For the first time, she thought of undressing for someone and giving herself to them. She was wondering how it would feel like to kiss and touch that stunning girl who was standing right in front of her... and wondering how it would feel like to make love to her, just like she had done so many times during her sleep.

Suddenly Usagi felt she was... wet. And that scared the hell out of her. Now her body was desperately screaming for Rei's, so much it was almost painful. But the princess didn't know exactly what to do, so she quickly turned around to avoid the girl.

Of course, it didn't work since her senshi was now walking towards her. Every step Rei took sent shivers all over her body. Usagi's legs felt like jelly and she was about to fall on the ground, but then a couple of strong yet feminine arms wrapped around her waist. And it felt like paradise.

Rei held her that way for a few seconds, but they seemed to last for an eternity. Usagi could feel Rei's breasts pressing against her back. The princess parted her lips and started to pant heavily. Rei's mere closeness was enough to shock her senses into overdrive.

And all of a sudden, Rei caught her in her arms, bridal style.

"W-What are you d-doing?" Usagi stammered with her big blue eyes widened.

"I'm taking you to bed." The senshi of fire answered softly.

"W-WHAT?!" Usagi gasped, but Rei didn't say a word as she walked to the bed and gently placed her princess there.

"Usa, your body is strangely warm and you're shaking. I think you've got a fever. But don't you worry, I'll take care of you." Rei took a pill from her bedside table and gave it to her princess. "Take this. It will slow down the fever."

Then Rei walked over to her wardrobe. She was with her back turned to Usagi as she started to take off her clothes and Usagi choked when she saw what Rei was doing. But that only drew the miko's attention immediately.

So instinctively the senshi of fire turned to face Usagi and revealed her naked torso to her princess. And the raven-haired girl's breasts were even more perfect than Usagi had imagined. She felt her body getting hotter as she stared at them lustfully.

_Oh, God, what's happening to me?! _Usagi desperately thought as she covered her head with the blanket.

Rei frowned. Usagi really seemed to be sick. She finished getting dressed quickly and went to where her princess was lying. "I'm gonna go grab you something to eat. This button over the bed is an intercom. If you need me, press it then I'll come back immediately." Rei said with a reassuringly smile as she left the room.

* * *

Usagi closed her eyes. She was still in shock. She had never thought Rei could be the girl in her dreams. But strangely, when she woke up and looked at her senshi, she could feel exactly the same desire she had felt while she was dreaming. It was like something deep inside her had awakened. But that was... wrong. That was wrong in so many ways Usagi couldn't even begin to describe. She should be longing for Mamoru, for *his* body, for *his* kisses and caresses. She wasn't supposed to be feeling this way about... Rei. She was her fellow senshi and also her best friend. And Rei could never be more than that. Right?

Soon her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Rei was carrying a tray with food and all smelled delicious. The miko waited until Usagi sat so she could place the tray in front of her princess.

"You haven't eaten since last night. It's 10 AM now, so you must be starving, right? I didn't know what you would like, so I brought a little of everything." Rei stated looking at the girl with a soft expression.

"T-Thanks, Rei... I didn't mean to make you go through all this trouble." Usagi said shyly as she thought she had never had breakfast in bed before. She smiled back to Rei and grabbed a toast and a piece of scrambled eggs. After she tasted them, she moaned with approval. "Oh, Rei, it's delicious!"

"I'm glad you liked it. You look much better now. I think food does have a therapeutic effect on you." The miko chuckled.

Usagi grimaced at her but said no word. Her mouth was now busy with a piece of cake. Rei sat by the piano and kept on watching her princess having her breakfast.

"Aren't you going to eat with me, Rei? There's plenty of food for both of us." Usagi said absently. Now her attention was directed only at the delicious breakfast she was having. For a few moments, she managed to brush away those thoughts about her senshi of fire.

"I'm not hungry." Rei replied softly.

"Play something for me, Rei." Usagi said impulsively, then she blushed. "Sorry, it sounded like an order, but it was obviously a request."

Rei gave her a half smile. "Oh, but your wish is my command, Your Highness."

Usagi frowned. "You know I hate when you call me like that." She said grumpy.

"But I've never called you like that before, odango..." Rei seemed puzzled. "Anyway, what do you want me to play for you?"

"Mmm... Something that makes you think of me." Usagi said with her eyes half-lidded. Then she blinked and blushed a little._ Oh, my God... Did I sound flirtatious?_

But Rei just nodded her head and started playing.

Usagi didn't know much about classical music, but that was definitely a fine piece. Rei's delicate hands were caressing the keys with an impressive accuracy. Soon Usagi thought of how it would feel like to have those hands caressing *her* body... Rei surely knew how to play the piano, but would she know to play... a girl? Would her senshi touch her with that same ability and accuracy?

Usagi shook her head and tried to brush those thoughts away. Then she looked again to her senshi. Rei was playing as if she was in a trance, a sublime expression on her lovely face. She was so passionate. Usagi didn't know if she was captivated by the girl or by the song she was playing. But if the princess had to pick up an option, it would definitely be the first one.

Few seconds later, Rei opened her eyes as she played the last note. She had been perfect in every each way.

"Oh, Rei, that was beautiful!" Usagi muttered, truly impressed. "What is this called?"

"It's called _Clair de Lune_. That's why I always remember you whenever I play it." The miko stated simply.

"Oh, really? What does it mean? I can't speak Italian." Usagi frowned.

"This is French, odango!" Rei chuckled. "In Italian, it would be _Chiaro di Luna. _It means 'Moonlight'."

"Oh..." Usagi was impressed and also touched. "But I never knew you were so familiarized with other languages..."

"Well, I've learned some..." She confessed shyly.

"'Some'? How many languages do you speak?" Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's no big deal... What if I played you another song?" Rei said, trying to change the subject.

Usagi lowered her head. "You never talk about yourself, Rei. Since yesterday, I keep thinking that I know nothing about you." Her tone was sad and she was avoiding her senshi's stare.

Rei looked at her, then sighed. "Okay. Fluently, besides Japanese, of course, I also speak English, Italian, French and Spanish."

Usagi looked stunned. "How... how did you learn all those languages?!"

"My father is an ambassador, remember? Before my mother died, we lived in several countries and I was educated in many different schools. It was inevitable to learn." Rei shrugged, then she half-smiled. "So what else do you wanna know about me, odango?"

Usagi opened her mouth. _I wanna know if your skin is so soft as it is in my dreams. If your lips are so warm and delicious as they seem to be, if your kisses are so full of passion... But most of all, I wanna know how it feels like to have you inside of me... _

However, what came out of her mouth was a very different question. "Uh... do you play any other instruments?"

Rei wasn't expecting such a simple question. "Uh... Besides the piano, I also play the guitar and the drums."

"Wow... I could swear Ami was the genius among all senshi. And after almost five years, I found out that *you* are the genius one." The princess noted, still bewildered.

Rei smiled. "I'm no genius. My abilities revolve around music and languages. I don't have any knowledge about Mathematics, Astronomy, Physics and all that stuff that Ami knows about. So don't you worry, you were right since the beginnig-"

A 'beep' interrupted Rei and they could hear a voice coming through the speaker.

"_Miss Hino, as you've requested, I'm calling to let you know the gardener is here." _

Rei walked over the bed and pressed the intercom button. "Thank you, Mr. Kimura. I'll be there in a minute."

Then she turned to Usagi with a smile and said she would be right back.

* * *

Soon after Rei left the room, Usagi rose from the bed. She knew she wasn't sick; her body temperature did increase but it wasn't a fever. Rei's closeness had caused that.

And now... all Usagi could think of was Rei. She was feeling the urge to be around her senshi, to touch her, to kiss her endlessly. Her body was asking for that, though her mind was telling her otherwise.

She sighed, then she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth with a toothbrush Rei had left for her. After that, she walked back to the bedroom and stepped by the window, watching the view from where she stood.

The princess closed her eyes. She was thinking over and over again about her dreams and the new feelings that had surfaced within her. Rei... all that time, it was her senshi inside of her mind. What would she do about it? How could she even be near Rei now, since all Usagi could think of was giving herself to her?

Then suddenly she felt a presence behind her, which made her open her big blue eyes immediately. Between her face and the window, there was an elegant, delicate hand holding the stem of a beautiful red rose. Usagi blinked a couple of times and it took her a second to understand she was not imagining things.

"I brought this for you. It's from my garden. I hope it makes you feel better." Rei's voice caressed her ears and Usagi could even feel her fragrant breath. She knew she shouldn't be that close to Rei, especially now with all those feelings surrounding her, but... it was too late.

The princess raised her hand tentatively towards the rose. She held it, then she turned around to face Rei with eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, it had quite the opposite effect..." Rei muttered, stunned by the girl's reaction. Then, seconds later, the penny dropped. That was a rose Rei was giving to her. A *red rose*, just like the useless ones Mamoru loved to throw around during the battles. Rei rolled her eyes, cursing herself. "I'm sorry, Usa... I didn't mean to make you think of that idio-, I mean, Mamoru. Probably he gives you roses like this one all the time-"

"No, Rei. I'm not crying because of him. I'm crying because I'm thrilled... It's the first time someone gives me flowers and... this one is so... beautiful." Usagi said forcing a smile.

Rei was astonished. "But... He *produces* flowers out of nowhere! How come he never gave you flowers?!"

Usagi kept staring at the rose. "Funny, right?" She paused still with that sad smile. "Maybe, when you know your destiny is already settled, things like this don't really matter. Or perhaps I just don't deserve-"

"Don't say that ever again." Rei cut her off. "I should have brought you all the flowers from the garden, because you deserve every single one of them. You are a princess! He should treat you like one..." Rei was pissed at Mamoru, but she tried her best to not show it. She sighed, then she caressed Usagi's cheeks with the palm of her hand.

Usagi closed her blue eyes and seemed to be enjoying that immensely. Rei's touch was so gentle... her skin was so soft and warm.

A few seconds later, she opened her eyelids and stared at her senshi.

"I'm no princess, Rei." She replied softly. "Look at me. I'm clumsy, lazy, a disaster as a student... I'm everything a princess shouldn't be." She paused briefly. "You, on the other hand... You do look like a princess. You are intelligent, elegant, stylish... Everybody wants to be like you. No. Actually, everybody wants to *have* you..."

Rei looked away from her. "No... Not everybody..."

Usagi then cupped Rei's face within her hands. "Who wouldn't?" She whispered as their eyes met again.

Rei just stared at her, stunned, as she saw something different in her princess's eyes. She had opened her mouth to say something, but Usagi gently placed two fingers on her lips and stared at her longingly.

"You're so... beautiful." The princess said under her breath as she wrapped her free arm around Rei's back, slowly pulling her closer.

The senshi of fire instantly reacted to that approach. She felt her lips dry and shivers run down her spine. "U-Usa..." Rei stuttered, then she inhaled deeply to try and speak. "You shouldn't get that close to me..."

But Usagi wasn't paying attention anymore. Rei's scent had made her forget about every single thing in the world. All she could think, all she could breath, all she could need was there... right in front of her. And she wouldn't let this opportunity pass her by.

Slowly the princess brought her lips close to Rei's. Then she looked intently at her senshi's mouth. It was so appealing... So inviting. "I can't resist it anymore..." Usagi whispered as she closed her eyelids and leaned into Rei's lips.

It was a soft kiss. Their lips barely touched, but it was more intense than anything they had ever felt before. After a few seconds, Usagi stepped away slowly. She blinked, still not believing what she had just done. She had opened her mouth, but she didn't know what to say.

Rei was staring at her, touching her own lips with her fingertips. She had an astonished expression in her eyes.

"Rei... I..."

But Usagi never finished that sentence.

Rei quickly placed her right hand on the back of Usagi's head. Her left hand went for the girl's slim waist, pulling her closer.

And *that* was a kiss.

As she folded her arms around Rei's neck, Usagi thought it was like she had never been kissed before. Nothing could compare with that. Rei's lips were even better than anything she had ever imagined, experienced or dreamed of. It was like her whole body was on fire and she could feel Rei in every inch of her skin. Suddenly her legs seemed to be melting and it was difficult to stand on her feet.

Rei then placed Usagi against the wall. Her princess was holding her tight, pulling her closer and closer as the kiss went on. The miko heard Usagi moan under her breath when she pressed her body against hers.

The princess thought nothing could taste better than her senshi's lips. Now Rei was gently caressing her tongue with hers as she deepened the kiss. But Usagi was hunger for more. Her body was begging for more. Within few minutes, she felt she was obscenely wet.

As her arousal became unbearable, the princess started to press her thighs together, trying to gain some friction. However, Rei noticed that and she placed one of her legs between Usagi's. When Rei's thigh brushed against the girl's sensitive spot, the princess had to hold a scream of pleasure. Oh, but a loud moan escaped from her lips... which increased Rei's own arousal.

They were doing that for the first time, but oddly it seemed like they had done it a thousand times before. Well, Usagi actually had done that a lot during her dreams. And Rei had lost track of how many times she fantasized about her princess. Maybe that was the reason it all felt so familiar.

Then, acting by sheer instinct, Usagi reached for Rei's shirt and took it off. The raven-haired girl moaned with a mix of pleasure and surprise. Without breaking the kiss, the princess touched her breasts over her bra but that wasn't enough. So Usagi moved her hands to Rei's back and unbuttoned the girl's underwear with an impressive skill.

Rei broke the kiss and stared at her surprised. But what Usagi did next really astonished her senshi.

Usagi shifted positions with her, and now Rei's back was on the wall. The princess started to trail kisses from her neck to her... breasts. And that was... so... damn... good. The senshi of fire moaned loudly, which emboldened Usagi even more.

But things were going way too fast, so Rei gathered all her inner strength to stop what her princess was doing as she shifted positions with her again. "Usa..." She panted as she looked at the girl. "You are playing with fire..."

Usagi had her eyes half-lidded. "Then burn me, Rei." She answered without hesitation as she pulled the senshi of fire for another passionate kiss. After that, she wrapped her long legs around Rei's waist and moaned with the feeling of having her senshi between her thighs.

Rei was strong, so she could easily hold Usagi in her arms. She led them both to bed without even breaking their mouths contact. By that time, Rei's self-control had already flown out of the window. So she started to undress Usagi, taking her pajama off. She took a second to gaze at her, who was now wearing only lingerie. Usagi certainly was a divine beauty.

Soon they got lost in each other's arms, naked, except for their panties which were still on. Again, a strange feeling of familiarity overcame them. They already knew what to do. No, not only what to *do*. They knew how the other liked to be kissed and touched... It was like they could read each other's mind.

Kisses were getting hotter as they started to explore each other's body with their hands. And now Rei was pulling down Usagi's panties.

But unfortunately something broke their trance.

"_Miss Hino, the gardener has already finished the chores. He wants to know when to come back. What do I say to him?" _Mr. Kimura's voice could be heard through the speaker.

It took Rei a couple of seconds to process that information. Usagi was beneath her with her blue eyes wide opened as if the old man was staring directly at them.

"_Miss Hino. Are you there?"_

Rei crawled to press the intercom button, silently cursing her concierge. "Tell him to come back next week." She answered sharply, then she turned to her princess.

However, she saw Usagi quickly jumping off the bed.

Rei stared at her for a couple of seconds. Usagi seemed completely disturbed, running her fingers through her hair incessantly and muttering things to herself.

"Usa..." Rei said tentatively.

Usagi looked at her, then she quickly turned her back to Rei as she saw the miko was only in her panties.

"R-Rei... Could you please... uh... get dressed?" Usagi blushed profusely. She seemed nothing like the sexy and confident woman Rei had seen minutes ago.

The miko sighed and did what her princess requested. "Usa... Talk to me." She asked softly.

After getting dressed herself, Usagi was staring at everywhere but Rei's eyes. She didn't want to talk; all she wanted to do was to pull that girl closer again and finish what they'd started. But she forced herself to think about Chibi-Usa, Mamoru and all the stuff that was holding her back. Usagi had to stick with those thoughts.

"Rei, I..." She started, but she didn't know exactly what to say. "Rei... I think... I think that was a mistake..." It was all she managed to whisper after all.

"You can say *we shouldn't*, but... a 'mistake'? Would a mistake feel so good? Would a mistake feel so right?" Rei asked as she walked towards Usagi, who shivered with her approach. Her body was responding stronger every time Rei got close to her.

The princess had trouble to breathe. "But it's wrong... You're my best friend, my bodyguard..." She felt her heartbeat increase as Rei took her in her arms again.

"Tell me, Usa..." Rei stared at Usagi's sapphire eyes. "Do you have feelings for me?"

Usagi's lips parted. She felt the urge to scream 'yes', but she knew she shouldn't do that. She couldn't jeopardize the future nor mess with everybody's lives. "No... I... d-don't." She stammered.

The miko stared at her warily. "So you're saying you kissed me, took off my clothes, wrapped your legs around my waist, touched my breasts... and you feel nothing for me?" She raised an eyebrow as she finished the sentence.

Hearing a summary about all the things she had done made Usagi blush furiously. "E-Exactly."

Rei looked at her perplexed. "You were wet!" She squealed, then she breathed a couple of times and softened her tone. "Usagi... you can lie to me, but your body can't. I've noticed the way you kissed me, the way you touched me, the way you reacted to me. And you are not such a good actress, so I know you weren't pretending!"

Usagi lowered her head. "Rei... I think... I think that I am physically attracted to you... but that is all." She said at last.

"That's what you feel for me?" The senshi of Mars asked, not believing her ears. "Just a physical attraction?!"

Usagi knew she was lying and she hated herself for doing that. She could see the look of pain in Rei's eyes, which made things even harder. "My body may respond to yours... but my heart belongs to Mamoru. He's the one I love."

Rei took some steps behind, as if she had been punched in the chest. She felt her eyes watering. "I thought... I thought you liked me." She let her tears drop. "Before this morning, I never really thought you could have feelings for me. But when you kissed me, I could feel your passion and your desire, yes... but I could also feel... love. Or at least, I thought-"

"Please, don't hate me..." Usagi's eyes watered as well. She was breaking Rei's heart with that lie but she was also breaking her own.

Rei sighed, trying to hold her tears. "How could I hate you? Tell me... How could I hate the only one I've ever loved?"

Usagi's air got stuck in her lungs. "What did you say?" She muttered.

"I'm done with hiding my feelings. You've heard it right. I love you and I have loved you since the first moment I laid my eyes on you. I promised myself I would never say that to you, but I guess I've reached a point of no return." Rei's face was twisted with pain.

"No, you can't love me! This is... wrong!" Usagi cried out, sobbing now.

"How can love be wrong?" She asked sadly. "How can a feeling so deep and so beautiful be... wrong?"

"Because I'm your princess! And you're my senshi!" Usagi replied with frustration before she saw two amethysts contorting with pain.

"Are you implying that..." Rei had a look of disbelief. "...I'm not good enough for you?"

Suddenly Usagi noticed what she had just said. "No! I didn't say that! I just said we are not meant to be together!" She argued, running her fingers through her blonde hair nervously. Every single word she said seemed to make Rei even sadder. So she needed to do something quickly.

"Where... where are you going?" The senshi of fire asked, watching as Usagi grabbed her personal belongings.

"I'm leaving, Rei... I don't think we should be anywhere near each other now. I... I can't deal with it..." Usagi said, breaking away from the door as faster as she could.

Rei looked sadly at where the girl stood seconds ago. "You said last night you would never leave me alone..." She muttered before bursting into silent tears.

But Usagi was already gone.

* * *

**Author's note:**

* _Clair de Lune, _by Claude Debussy (1862-1918).


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Usagi was outside the mansion, crying compulsively with her back leaning on the wall. She had never seen such suffering in those amethyst eyes before this morning and she hated herself for leaving Rei alone like that. She felt the urge to go back inside, take the girl in her arms and tell her everything would be just fine. But she couldn't do that. Usagi didn't know if things would ever be 'fine' again.

She placed her hand on her chest, as if she was feeling an excruciating pain. Some of the bystanders even stopped to ask if she wanted to be taken to the hospital, but she just kept shaking her head negatively.

_What do I do? _The princess breathed deeply, trying hard to control the tears, but she failed miserably.

Overnight, she had started to look at her senshi in a complete different way. But could such a strong feeling be born out of nowhere, just because of a dream? What if she was already in love with Rei, but only realized it now? What if those dreams were an unconscious desire, pointing to who she really wanted to be with?

So she just stood there, letting the tears drop silently and abundantly. It was just when she lowered her head that she noticed she was gripping a rose; the same rose Rei gave to her after the breakfast in bed. Usagi smiled sadly as she thought of how sweet Rei was.

_She loves me. _Usagi kept mentally repeating to herself. _Rei loves... me. But what about me? Do *I* love her?_

She had just gone through a whirlwind of emotions and now_ s_he was thinking hard, trying to figure out her own feelings. There was so much going on in her mind, but one thing was for sure: she had never felt this way before. She had never lost control of herself before.

Was it a sign?

And if it was... what would she do about it?

* * *

Rei was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. She felt like she was living her worst nightmare. But maybe if she went back to sleep, she would wake up later and things would be exactly the same way as they were before.

Luckily she was so exhausted from crying that she fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

One hour later, Usagi got inside her home and quickly climbed the stairs, heading straight to her bedroom. She didn't want her mother to see her, for she was not in the mood for talking.

Luna was sleeping peacefully on the bed when the princess slammed the door opened.

"Usagi-chan!" Luna cried out with her paw crossed over the chest. "Are you trying to kill me?! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry, Luna-chan..." Usagi muttered as she placed her bag on the table and kept her back to the cat.

Luna looked at her intently. "So... How were things with Rei? Since you didn't come back, I presumed you stayed at her place."

Usagi sighed and turned to face Luna. "Yes, I spent the night there. And Rei accepted my apologies for my behavior last night, but then we had an argument this morning..."

"Oh, you two fight all the time, but you always end up making up." Luna reassured her with a smile.

"Maybe things will be different this time around..." She said above a whisper as she left the room. When she came back, Luna noticed she had a small vase filled with water in her hands.

"What did you mean by 'maybe things will be different this time around', Usagi-chan?" Luna frowned, intrigued, coming back to the subject.

The princess placed the rose in the vase, gazing at it as she caressed the petals with the back of her fingers. "I don't feel like talking about it now, Luna. Do you mind?"

The black cat just nodded her head. When she took another look to the princess, she thought she had never seen Usagi so upset before.

* * *

It was around 5:00 PM when Rei woke up. She slept for hours, but she was still feeling exhausted. And the first thing she noticed was that she could smell Usagi on her sheets.

_It was not a nightmare... _She thought sadly.

Then the memories of her latest dream filled her mind. In it, she was playing the piano for Usagi, who was standing in front of her, dressed like princess Serenity. Although she couldn't remember all the details, one thing caught her attention: the song she was playing. It felt so familiar... but Rei couldn't remember hearing it before.

So she sat by the piano and started to play it, carefully writing it down on a sheet of paper so she wouldn't forget it. She knew one day she would play that song to her princess again.

* * *

Usagi was tired, but she couldn't get any sleep. Whenever she closed her eyes, she could see her senshi of fire there, vividly in her mind. And Rei was so... intense. Usagi shivered just by remembering her touch and the way she had kissed her.

Suddenly a beep caught her attention. Usagi looked at her cell phone and hesitantly reached for it.

_May I come to your house? We really need to talk._

The princess felt her heart beat fast as she read the SMS. All she wanted was to see her senshi of fire and look into her lovely eyes. Usagi wanted to say she was sorry for lying to her and, although she was utterly confused, she knew it wasn't just a physical attraction. But Usagi also knew that if she got close to Rei, her senses would go into overdrive. She was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to be near her senshi without throwing herself in her arms.

_How could I be with Rei, since I'm supposed to be with Mamoru? And if I did that... if I fought against destiny, I would probably change the future and mess with everybody's lives. With Chibi-Usa's life! No, I can't be that selfish. But I can't lie to myself either... and I don't want to keep on hurting Rei. Oh, God. What do I do? What do I tell her?_

After several minutes thinking about what to say to Rei but to no avail, another message came up on the screen.

_Please, Usa. I need to see you. I need to talk to you._

What should Usagi answer? That she also wanted to see her? That she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss? That she felt incomplete without her around?

No, she couldn't be around Rei now. First Usagi would have to figure her feelings out; but in order to do that, she would have to keep her distance from Rei. And that was especially true if she had to make things right with Mamoru.

Mamoru... He was such a nice guy. Lately he has been acting strange, yes, but Usagi could remember having a good time with him and she cared for him deeply. They have been together for so long, fighting all kinds of enemies and living towards their future as King and Queen. Usagi had embraced that idea without question. So why was she questioning it now? Everything was already settled. She would be the Queen of Crystal Tokyo; Endymion's wife; Chibi-Usa's mother and Rei's... lover?

_No! _Usaki shook her head negatively. That was not an acceptable option. Mamoru didn't deserve that, nor did Rei. And Usagi could never do that to either of them.

But... Rei's kisses... Rei's caresses... Rei's body... that was all Usagi could think of. So how could she be Mamoru's wife if she feeling that way about her senshi of fire? Usagi sighed, frustrated. Thinking hard was giving her headaches.

_I'm not ready, Rei. Please... I need some time alone._

Usagi finally typed then pressed 'send'. She decided to get in touch with Rei only when she felt ready to face her without wanting to undress her.

But would that day come?

* * *

For three days, Rei didn't receive any news from Usagi. On that first night, she decided to give her some space, just like she had asked for. But from the second day on, since Usagi never showed up, Rei sent messages, emailed her, called her on the cell phone...

But Usagi never answered any of them and that was really depressing Rei.

So today she decided to do something different. She was at Usagi's front door and the blonde's mother had just answered the bell.

Ikuko smiled brightly as she saw the miko standing there. "Rei-san! Oh, these are beautiful!" She sighed, placing a hand over her chest.

"Thanks, Mrs. Tsukino. These are from my garden. I... I brought them for... Usagi." The miko said shyly, since she didn't know what Usagi's mother would think of a *girl* giving a bouquet of flowers to her daughter.

The older woman was thrilled. "Oh, she's not home now, but I'll give it to her. I'm sure she's gonna love it!"

"Uh, Mrs. Tsukino... Could you also give this note to her?" Rei said with her head low, as she handled an envelop to Usagi's mother.

Ikuko stared carefully at the girl in front of her. Rei always seemed so self-confident, but for some reason she was looking so... fragile and vulnerable. That broke Ikuko's heart and she gave Rei a reassuring smile. "Don't you worry. Everything's gonna be fine."

The miko forced a smile. "Thanks, Mrs. Tsukino..." Rei took a step back, but the woman started to speak before she could leave.

"You know..." Ikuko smiled conspiratorially. "Usagi is a very lucky girl."

Rei stared at her astonished. "Mrs. Tsukino, I-"

"But if I were 20 years younger, then *I* would be the lucky one!" Ikuko winked at her with a mischievous smile. "I would never let a girl like you slip through my fingers."

Rei's jaw dropped. She didn't know what Usagi's mother was implying... or rather didn't want to know. "T-Thank you... I guess..." Rei gulped. "Have a nice day, Mrs. Tsukino!" She mumbled, then she quickly got in the car and drove as fast as she could.

* * *

Rei had just got home when she heard her cell phone ring. She quickly reached for it, hoping it was Usagi calling, but she sighed as she didn't recognize the number blinking on the screen.

She wasn't in a mood for talking, but then she thought that maybe it was Usagi calling from a different number.

"Hello?" Rei said with much expectation.

"_Rei-chan?" _

Rei frowned. "Naomi-chan?"

"_Yes, it's me. I got your number from Minako. I hope you don't mind, but I really needed to talk to you."_

"I'm listening." The miko said in a soft tone, trying to disguise her disappointment.

"_It took me some time to gather the courage to talk to you. Uh... I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last Saturday. I'm so __ashamed of myself, Rei-chan, I... I don't know what came over me... I just couldn't control myself, I-"_

"That's okay, Naomi-chan. It was not your fault." The miko said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"_Anyway, I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble, but I was hoping you would accept my invitation to join the band again next Saturday."_

"Uh, I-"

_"You don't have to answer me now. If you decide to show up, I'll be waiting for you. You can bring whoever you want with you, okay?"_

"Okay. I'll think about it. Thanks, anyway." Rei tried to sound a little excited, but she knew she had failed miserably.

After they hang up the phone, the miko went straight to her bedroom. Lately, Rei was so depressed that the only thing she felt like doing was lying down.

* * *

Ikuko got in her daughter's room. Usagi was lying in the bed, with her back turned to the door and she seemed utterly depressed. Though she kept repeating to her mother she was okay, it was obvious that she wasn't.

And soon as Ikuko saw that bouquet of flowers, she thought it sounded like an apology. Maybe Rei and Usagi had a fight or something and Rei was trying to make things right again.

"I swear I can't understand why you are avoiding such a lovely girl." Ikuko said shaking her head in disapproval. Usagi though was still facing the wall. "Come on, Usagi, take a look at what Rei brought to you." Ikuko sang.

Slowly, Usagi turned to face her mother and her eyes grew bigger as she saw the bouquet of red roses in her arms. That was one of the most beautiful things Usagi had ever seen and soon her eyes were filled with tears.

"You and Rei had a fight, right?" Ikuko asked as she placed the bouquet on the desk and sat on the bed.

Usagi nodded her head with a sad expression, but she never faced her mother.

Ikuko got lost in her thoughts for a while. She was wondering if she should interfere or just pretend nothing was happening, just like she pretended not to know Usagi was Sailor Moon. She also knew Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami were the other Sailor Senshi and she used to collect every single article about the girls' alter egos, being proud of every youma they have defeated. However Ikuko chose not to reveal to Usagi she knew about her secret, because a girl needs her privacy, right?

But the thing is... fighting those youma things never depressed Usagi. So how could Ikuko pretend nothing was happening *now*? She had never seen the girl so sad before.

She softly caressed her daughter's blonde strands as she spoke. "You should talk to her, you know? It's obvious you miss her."

Usagi burst into tears. "Oh, mom, I miss her so much! Without Rei around, I feel so... empty. So alone." She said, resting her head on her mother's lap. "But I can't just go after her. Things are not that simple..." Usagi said, still avoiding Ikuko's stare.

"I think she really likes you. And I know you like her too. So what's the matter?" The woman asked simply. "Don't let the opportunity pass you by, Usagi. I myself told her that if I were younger, she would never slip through my fingers." Ikuko giggled.

Usagi parted her lips in shock and looked directly to her mother for the first time. "You hit on her?! Mom, I can't believe you hit on Rei!" The princess whined.

"There's no need to be jealous. It was just a flirt." Ikuko waved her hand dismissively as Usagi grimaced at her. "Oh, before I forget, she also wanted me to give you this." Ikuko showed her the envelope and Usagi slowly reached out for it.

Ikuko just stared at her for a brief moment, then she walked towards the door. Before she left though, she turned on her heels. "Follow your heart, sweetheart. You have all my support." Then she smiled at her daughter and soon was out of sight.

Usagi blinked a couple of times, then she read her name on the envelop. _Usa. _Rei always called her that way and they rarely used honorifics when they talked to each other. _When did we get that close? _Usagi thought, trying hard to remember. Everything felt so natural when it came to Rei.

Inside the envelope, there was a handwritten note:

_It's been days since we've talked. I really, really miss you. I don't mind if you don't feel the same about me... I just want my best friend back. Please accept my apologies. I never meant to upset you._

Usagi was crying when she finished reading the note. She missed Rei more than anything in the world. And Rei was apologizing to her, but it was *her*, Usagi, who should be apologizing to her senshi.

The princess sobbed when she realized she could smell Rei's scent on the paper. She held it close to her face, inhaling deeply as tears escaped from her eyes. It was obvious that she had to talk to her senshi, but she wasn't ready yet. She wasn't ready to be with her or even talk to her over the phone without confessing her feelings. And to Usagi, that could jeopardize the future.

_I loved the flowers, Rei. I'm sorry for hurting you, but I'm not ready to talk yet. I'll call you once I am, okay? I promise._

Usagi typed, then she pressed 'send'. She had a fate to fulfill and everybody expected that from her, but her heart sank every time she thought about giving up on Rei.

She had already come to a conclusion: she truly has feelings for Rei; feelings that go beyond friendship. She thought about that Saturday, when she felt completely disturbed by seeing Naomi kissing Rei; that urge to be near her senshi when they were lying in bed... and then those kisses they shared.

_That's why I hated that annoying girl so much. That's why I got so mad that I called Rei a slut. I was jealous even before realizing Rei was the girl in my dreams, because I... I do have feelings for her. And that didn't happen overnight._

She sighed heavily. She was destined to be with Mamoru, so why did she fall in love with someone she wasn't supposed to be with? Usagi's tears dropped abundantly as she thought no one should ever have to choose between love and duty.

* * *

Michiru was at her studio practicing her violin when she noticed Haruka coming inside the room with a worried expression.

The blonde sat down and kept looking at her girlfriend. "Please don't stop. I love hearing you playing." She whispered since she knew Michiru would probably stop what she was doing to ask her what was wrong.

As Michiru smiled and nodded, Haruka closed her eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about what Setsuna had told them. There was a spell over Usagi and Rei, preventing them from being together. But who would do that? And why? Haruka reminded herself of that evil aura she had felt a couple of days ago. Her instincts told her both things were related, but she just couldn't bind them. Would it be a new enemy? But how could a new enemy be related to a curse cast on their past lives? Would it be an *old enemy* then?

Haruka leaned her head back and let out a heavy sigh.

"You just can't stop thinking about that evil aura and that spell cast on the princess, can you?" Michiru said still playing one of Bach's violin concertos. "I bet you're trying to see some connection between them, right?"

Haruka smiled at her. "Since when can you read minds?"

"I can't." She answered simply. "I just know you well enough."

"And despite *that* you still love me..." The blonde noted with a playful smile. "I guess I'm lucky."

Michiru gave her a smile. Then she finished the piece she was playing, placed the instrument back in its case and walked over to where her girlfriend was sitting. As she sat in Haruka's lap, she ran her delicate fingers through the blonde's hair. "Do you think we should be concerned?"

"I'm not sure." Haruka closed her eyes, giving in to Michiru's caresses. "But let's stay alert. I feel something will come up eventually and Setsuna is right: for now all we can do is wait."

The violinist nodded, then stared at Haruka. "Mmm... Since we have to wait, I can think of an interesting way to kill the time." She added seductively.

Haruka looked at her with eyes half-lidded. "Oh. Maybe you could show me that." The blonde said as Michiru slowly got closer and pressed their lips together.

* * *

Usagi roared and punched the pillow repeatedly. She was utterly frustrated since she had just woken up from one of those dreams with her senshi of fire. It felt so real that Usagi could even feel Rei's touch on her skin and the pressure of Rei's lips on hers. Even though they weren't seeing each other, Rei seemed more present than ever.

Luna had just arrived from Minako's and smirked at the princess. "Oh, so you are awake, sleeping beauty. Let me guess... you've just had one of those dreams with that mysterious girl."

Usagi just nodded her head with a depressed expression on her face.

Luna soon noticed Usagi's spirits were beyond low. "Usagi-chan, you should talk to someone else about it. Rei is your closest friend. Why don't you tell her about what's happening to you?"

"Is that obvious, Luna?" Usagi asked with her head lowered.

"What?" Luna didn't know exactly what Usagi was talking about.

"Me and Rei... being that close..." The princess now raised her head to look at the cat.

Luna chuckled. "It's pretty obvious. We can tell just by looking at you two together. But if you don't believe me, see it for yourself." She motioned to the desk where there was a photo album.

She walked over to the desk and stared at the pictures of her and all the senshi together. In practically all of them Usagi and Rei were next to each other. They seemed so... close. So intimate; always hugging and touching. And all felt so... natural that Usagi had never really paid attention to that before.

"Luna, have Rei and I always been like this?" Usagi asked slowly.

"Oh, yes. Practically since the day you met. In fact, we all think you and Rei share a special connection or something like that." Luna stated thoughtfully.

The princess frowned. _A 'special connection'... Sure, it makes sense; she has always been closer to me than any other... But when did that start?-_

Usagi's communicator beeped, interrupting her thoughts, and she saw Luna quivering. It's been a while since that communicator alerted them about youma activity, but they both knew the world would never be completely free of threats.

The princess reached for the equipment and widened her eyes as she saw the Mars symbol blinking on the screen.

"Usagi-chan! Answer it!" Luna said quickly.

"But, Luna... it is... R-Rei." Usagi stammered at her senshi's name, then she turned to the cat. "Could you please answer it, Luna? I can't, I'm... I'm not ready to talk to her yet."

Luna was in shock, but she did as Usagi asked. She leapt to where the communicator was and pressed a button. Soon after that, Rei's face came up on the screen.

The senshi of fire sighed when she saw it wasn't her princess who had answered it. "Oh, Luna-chan. It's... you." She muttered with a sad expression.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Is everything alright? What happened?"

Rei gave her an empty smile. "I'm sorry. It's just that I really needed to talk to Usagi and I didn't know what else to do. I thought the communicator was my last hope..."

Luna thought of chiding Rei, since she knew she shouldn't be using the communicator for personal matters. But the girl looked so disturbed that Luna decided to let it go. She was still silent when Rei spoke again.

"Where is Usagi? Why isn't she carrying her communicator?" Rei asked with concern. "She shouldn't be walking around without it. What if something happens? How could we get to her?"

"Calm down, Rei-chan. She's fine. She is..." Luna noticed Usagi waving her hands wildly in the air as if she was asking for Luna not to tell she was there. "Uh..." Luna paused without knowing what to say; she wasn't a good liar. "Rei-chan, she is... she is at..."

"...at Mamoru's? Come on, Luna, you can tell me..." Rei noted sadly.

The black cat sighed, cursing herself for making Rei believe Usagi was with the prince. "I don't know where she is, Rei-chan. But, uh, there's something I was willing to ask you." Luna said out of the blue before Rei could cut off the communication. "What happened between you and Usagi? Why aren't you talking to each other?"

Rei blinked a couple of times as she asked tentatively. "She... didn't tell you?"

Luna shook her head negatively. "She didn't. But I was hopping *you* could tell me. It must have been something really serious, since you've never been apart from each other for so long."

In the corner of the room, Usagi widened her eyes.

Rei shrugged. "Well, you'll find out eventually anyway..." She paused briefly, then she went on. "Luna-chan, do you remember that day when she slept over my house?" Luna just nodded her head. "Uh, the next morning, I did something... rash."

"What did you do?" The cat asked slowly. She couldn't think of anything Rei could possibly have done to make Usagi so upset.

"Well, I... I finally told her about my feelings." Rei stated blushing a little.

"You told her?!" Luna cried out, not believing what she had just heard. "But... why?! I mean, you've always told us that you would never let her know about your feelings... What happened to make you change your mind?"

Usagi's jaw dropped. Luna knew about Rei's feelings?! And the others knew it too? But... since when?! How come she was the last to know?!

Rei thought of that moment when Usagi first kissed her. "I don't know why I've changed my mind, Luna..." She lied. "Maybe being alone with her made me act without thinking."

Luna took a look at Usagi, who was staring at the ground.

"What... what did she do after you told her?" Luna asked, still astonished.

"She ran away and we haven't spoken to each other since then." Rei's voice was almost a whisper.

"Usagi just ran away?!" Luna asked with her eyes stuck at the blonde. "How could she be so insensitive towards your feelings?"

"No, Luna-chan. Usagi's not like that. She's the most empathetic and selfless person I know. I think I just... scared her." Rei answered quickly. She would never let someone think bad of her princess.

"You confessing your feelings isn't enough for making her run away and keep her distance. So tell me, Rei... was it all that happened?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

Rei knew Luna was right. Usagi wouldn't just listen to her confession and leave without looking back. No, Usagi was not like that at all. So the senshi of fire took some time to answer.

"I... uh... I kissed... her." Rei admitted at last.

"You kissed her?!" Minako squealed. Her shrilly voice made Rei wince and cover her own ears. "You haven't told me that part, you naughty girl!"

"Minako-chan?! What are you doing there?" Luna asked with surprise.

"Well, I am the empathetic Goddess of Love, remember? Over the phone I sensed Rei-chan wasn't okay, so I came here to cheer her up with my priceless company!" Minako answered with her usual enthusiasm as she positioned her face right beside Rei's so now Luna could see her on the screen as well.

The senshi of love was smiling brightly at Luna when she remembered what Rei had just said. "Oh, yes! About that kiss... Tell me everything, every single detail! Was it good? Was it a french kiss?!" The Goddess of Love commanded looking directly at the miko.

"I'm not telling you anything." The annoyed senshi of fire answered sharply, turning her head to the opposite direction.

Minako then looked at Rei mischievously. "Well, if you don't feel like telling me, perhaps you would like to *show me* how that kiss was, uh?" She said, blowing kisses in the wind as Rei rolled her eyes.

After seeing what the senshi of love was doing, Usagi snorted from where she stood but said no word.

"Minako! Stop hitting on Rei!" Luna chidded, sweat dropping.

"Oh, she's already used to it!" Minako giggled and waved her hand dismissively.

Rei half-smiled. "Don't worry, Luna-chan. This bimbo is not my type." She said, looking directly to an astonished Minako.

"What?! Of course I am your type! Look at me! I'm blonde, my eyes are blue and everybody says Usagi and I look like twins!" Minako pouted. "And if Usagi is the love of your immortal soul, how is it possible that I'm not your type, pyro?! I bet if I wore odangos, or if she wore a red bow, you wouldn't even notice the difference!"

"Of course I would! You two are completely different!" Rei protested. "Your hair is lighter than hers, and she has deep blue eyes, darker than yours. The way she laughs if also different, she smells like vanilla and only Usagi cocks her head in that cute little way of hers. She's also the only one who can look adorable even when tripping over her own feet..." Rei sighed sadly as she paused. "Oh, I miss her *so* much..."

Usagi blushed deeply at Rei's words and she felt her eyes water.

Minako's face turned to a sad expression as well, but the cheerful blonde wouldn't give up. "Rei-chan, come on! Cheer up! What if you played the piano and I sang to you? We'll have fun and I'm sure you'll feel better!" Minako said as she threw an arm over Rei's shoulders.

Rei looked at the senshi of love and shrugged. "Okay... But before that, may I ask you a question, Luna-chan?" The miko stared at the communicator now.

"Sure... Anything." Luna replied softly.

"How is... she?" Rei muttered. "I mean... Is she okay?"

Luna took a look at Usagi. The girl was sitting at the ground, hugging her own legs and crying quietly.

"She has been very reserved about her feelings. But she is... fine." Luna replied weakly.

"Well... That's all that matters to me..." Rei smiled sadly. "I know she doesn't even want to talk to me, but would you let me know if she needs anything? I decided I won't bother her anymore."

The black cat nodded her head slowly. "Alright, I'll let you know. But I'm sure she will go after you soon enough."

"I don't know about that... Maybe she's disgusted with me and-" Rei was cut off by Luna.

"I honestly can't imagine someone being disgusted with you." Luna stated. "Maybe she's just confused." She added and Minako nodded enthusiastically, agreeing with her.

"Yeah. Maybe. But anyway... thanks, Luna-chan. For everything." Rei said forcing a smile.

"Bye, Rei-chan. Don't you worry about Usagi, I'll take care of her." Luna gave Rei a reassuring smile.

"And I'll take care of her!" Minako sang, pointing to the senshi of fire. "Bye, Luna!"

After the communication was cut off, Luna looked intently at Usagi and narrowed her eyes. "I think we need to have a little talk."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Luna looked intently at the princess. The girl seemed completely disturbed after hearing Rei's voice through the communicator. "Talk to me. Tell me what you're feeling." She said to Usagi with a soft tone.

The princess was still sitting on the ground, hugging her knees and crying harder now. Luna sighed and walked over to where she was. Usagi had opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it, since she couldn't hold back the tears.

"Come on, Usagi-chan..." The cat placed her paws on Usagi's thigh. "You can talk to me."

Usagi sobbed and tried to wipe away the tears with both hands. "I'm so confused, Luna... I don't know what to do."

"That kiss really messed with your head, uh?" Luna asked and Usagi just nodded her head affirmatively. "Tell me what's going on with you so I can try and help you."

Usagi looked directly in her eyes. "I'm in love with my best friend, Luna. That's what's going on with me." She stated and Luna widened her eyes. She wasn't exactly surprised at that revelation, since she had already noticed Usagi was falling for Rei; but what really stunned her was the fact the princess was aware of that now.

Luna sighed. "I know. And I can't understand what took you so long to figure this out. It was so... obvious."

"Really? And you and the others already knew about Rei's feelings too?!" Usagi asked still not believing everyone knew it, except herself.

Luna nodded her head. "When Rei realized she was in love with you, she came to talk to me about it. At first I was shocked, I even thought it was a little bit disrespectful to you. I mean, she was your senshi; she wasn't supposed to be looking to you *that* way. But soon I saw it wasn't just a lustful feeling. She truly loves you, Usagi." Luna paused briefly as she saw Usagi sobbing, then she went on. "Rei was seeking for an advice, because she was afraid her feelings could compromise her role as your bodyguard. It was really difficult for her to be around you and Mamoru. She also said she never wanted you to know, since she didn't want you to feel miserable for not loving her back."

"When... when did this conversation take place?" Usagi asked almost under her breath.

"A little bit after you defeated Beryl." The cat replied quietly.

"Oh." Usagi parted her lips in surprise. "That was so long ago... I can't believe she's been holding this feeling inside of her for so many years."

"She has. But what I don't get is why she has changed her mind. I mean... she was really determined to never let you know about her feelings..." Luna said thoughtfully.

"I know why." Usagi said and Luna looked at her with her eyebrows raised. "I was the one who kissed her first."

Luna choked. "What?!"

"I kissed her first. Only then she kissed me back." The princess repeated and instinctively touched her lips as she remembered the taste of Rei's. "Rei didn't kiss me out of the blue as she made it sound like. Probably she lied to you because she didn't want to expose me. But I was the one who initiated everything. It was me..."

"You?! Why?" Luna asked with curiosity.

"I can't explain. All I know is that my body was desperately screaming for hers, so much that it became unbearable. I wanted her, I needed her. So when she came really close to me, I couldn't resist it and I just... kissed her." Usagi admitted.

Luna still couldn't believe it was Usagi who had made the first move. "Wow... And how did it feel like?"

"Like the best thing in the world. I've never felt this way before. Ever. It felt so *good*..." Usagi sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, reliving the sensation of being in Rei's arms.

"So... why did you run away from her? I can't understand." Luna shook her head in confusion.

"I got scared, Luna. No, not just scared; I was terrified. My body was moving and I couldn't control it. On that morning, I did things I never thought I would actually do..." Usagi slightly blushed.

"Like what?" The cat asked warily.

Usagi inhaled deeply to gather the courage to speak. "Itookoffherclothes."

"WHAT?!" Luna squealed, then repeated Usagi's words slowly. "You... took off... her clothes?!"

"Yes..." Usagi blushed profusely now. "It was stronger than me, Luna! It was irresistible. I felt an overwhelming desire to make her mine. So I took off her clothes."

Luna's jaw dropped. She had never heard Usagi talk that way before. "So did you two... Did you have..."

"We were heading that way, but the intercom interrupted us. When I realized I was almost naked in bed with her, I just... freaked out and I ran away." Usagi lowered her head.

"Oh. She must have felt utterly confused by your reaction." Luna said almost to herself.

"I guess so. She asked me how I felt about her and I said it was just a physical attraction." The princess hid her face with both hands, completely ashamed for lying.

"No... You didn't..." Luna said with a mix of disbelief and disapproval.

Usagi defensively raised her voice a little. "I didn't know what else to answer! I thought about Mamoru, our future together, the people who will live in Crystal Tokyo... What was I supposed to do? Throw myself in Rei's arms and forget about everything and everyone? What if something bad happens to Chibi-Usa?"

"It would have been better if you hadn't said anything. Can you imagine how bad Rei must be feeling now? You said you have thought about Chibi-Usa, about Mamoru, about yourself, even about the humanity for God's sake! But I missed the part you thought about Rei's feelings." Luna's voice was firm and she narrowed her eyes at the princess.

Usagi opened her mouth but she couldn't think of anything reasonable to say. Luna was right. She had left Rei alone and now all she was doing was avoiding the girl.

Since Usagi was still quiet, Luna went on. "Call Rei. You have to talk to her."

"No, Luna! I can't! What will I say to her?" Usagi cried out with frustration.

"Tell her what's on your mind." Luna retorted.

"You wanna know what's on my mind, Luna?" Usagi said and Luna looked at her intently. "Rei. All I can think of is *Rei*. I keep on thinking about her kisses, I keep on longing for her body. How can I talk to her, feeling the way I'm feeling? I can't say 'yes' to her."

"And you can't say 'no' either, right?" Luna had a sad smile.

"How can I say 'no', when I want to scream 'yes'? But I can't be with her... Oh, what should I do? Please, tell me!" Usagi begged with tears in her eyes.

Luna sighed heavily. "I honestly don't know. Unfortunately this is something you have to figure out by yourself... But whatever you choose to do, do it quickly. Because meanwhile, you are hurting Rei."

Usagi nodded her head. "You are right. I don't wanna hurt her anymore. I just need some more time. But I'll talk to her, I promise."

* * *

Minako threw herself on the bed and covered her head with a pillow. That seemed like a nightmare. She has been at the Hino's Mansion for days, trying to cheer Rei up, but sadly all her efforts were in vain. In fact, it was Rei who succeeded in depressing the senshi of love.

When she was about to lose her mind, she reached for her communicator and contacted Luna.

"_Minako-chan?! What's the emergency?"_ Luna asked with concern. She could tell by Minako's expression that something bad had happened.

"Oh, thank God you've answered! You're my last hope, Luna-chan! Usagi won't answer my calls and you are the only one who can make her talk to Rei! This is getting unbearable!" Minako cried out with despair.

Luna blinked a couple of times, obviously confused. _"Calm down and tell me what happened."_

The senshi of love took a deep breath. "Do you remember the last time Rei-chan talked to you?" Luna nodded her head and Minako went on. "Well, after that, I told her to play the piano for I would sing and we would have fun. But the thing is... we are not having fun, Luna! This has been a nightmare! Rei has been torturing me since then!" The blonde whined.

Luna frowned._ "I don't think I got what you mean..."_

"Gah, Luna! Rei has been playing sad songs on that damned piano for the whole freaking time! After she went through all that classical and melancholic stuff she so adores, she played every *sad* song by Céline Dion, Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston! But now... things just got out of control!" Minako looked like she was about to lose her sanity.

"_What is Rei doing now?"_ Luna asked tentatively.

Minako sweat dropped. "See it for yourself..." Then she turned the screen towards the piano, where Rei was playing, singing and... crying. All at the same time.

_How do I get through a night without you?  
__If I had to live without you  
__What kind of life would that be?  
__Oh I... I need you in my arms, need you to hold  
__You're my world, my heart, my soul  
__If you ever leave... baby you would take away everything good in my life  
__  
And tell me now... How do I live without you? I want to know  
__How do I breathe without you... if you ever go?  
__How do I ever, ever survive?_

Luna's jaw dropped. _"Oh, God... Is Rei singing... LeAnn Rimes?!"_

_Without you, there would be no sun in my sky  
__There would be no love in my life  
__There would be no world left for me  
__And I, oh Baby, I don't know what I would do  
__I'd be lost if I lost you  
__If you ever leave  
__Baby, you would take away everything real in my life_

_And tell me now...  
__How do I live without you?_

Minako turned the screen to herself again. "I don't know what else to do, Luna-chan! She just won't stop playing! It's been three days! Three *long* days! Please, help me!" Minako begged with tears in her eyes. "She is depressing me really bad!"

"_Well, I actually like LeAnn Rimes and at least Rei-chan has an adorable voice..."_ Luna noted and tried to muffle her giggles.

"It's not fun!" Minako gritted her teeth. "MAKE USAGI TALK TO REI!" She snorted and cut off the communication before Luna could say another word.

Luna took a look at Usagi, who was sitting on the bed with a stunned expression, clearly taken aback. "Did you see what you're doing to her?"

She nodded, still thrilled by the song Rei was singing. "I had no idea she missed me so much..." Usagi muttered as Luna rolled her eyes. "But I'm not rea-"

"Stop being so selfish!" Luna retorted with rage, making Usagi wince. "I'm sick of you telling me you are not ready and-"

Well, for hours, Usagi heard Luna doing a speech about how wrong her behavior was and how much suffering she was putting Rei through. Luna emphasized that again and again, using different words and examples, while Usagi just kept nodding her head in a silent agreement.

After a long time, when Luna was already hoarse from talking, Usagi spoke weakly. "I'll talk to her, Luna. I just have to figure out how to do it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Minako was still hearing Rei pour all her unrequited love on the piano keys. The blonde rolled her eyes. She had asked, begged, threatened Rei... but the raven-haired girl never stopped playing. She knew Rei was an artist and that was her way of dealing with her own feelings, but Minako couldn't put up with that depressing atmosphere anymore. And at that very moment, Rei had just started to play _Ain't No Sunshine (When She's Gone)_.

The Goddess of Love sweat dropped. She was about to transform into Sailor Venus and use her _Venus Love Me Chain_ to hang herself – or Rei. Then she thought better and told herself (a lot of times) that killing a fellow senshi was wrong and that she, Minako Aino, was too pretty to die.

But soon Minako's face turned into a smirk as she had an idea. And it was an idea that would never fail.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Rei had just woken up, not knowing how she had gotten to her bed; the last thing she could remember was playing and singing _I Dreamed a Dream_, while crying with all her heart.

She tried to get up but her head was heavy, like she had a hangover of something. Then she saw a note on her bedside table. Rei rolled her eyes as she noticed a "V" sign and a bunch of little hearts drawn on it. Obviously it was a note from Minako.

_Pyro, I couldn't put up with all those depressing songs, so I took some extreme measures. In case you're wondering how you got to your bed, I have a tip for you: I gave you a little something.  
__Call me when you're awake.  
__Lots of Love.  
__Mina._

Rei blinked several times looking at the paper, then the penny dropped. _She drugged me?! _Rei snorted at last. _I can't believe that bitch drugged me!_

She was about to crumple the paper in her hands and set it on fire, but then she thought about Minako. The blonde had been with her for the past three days, being a good friend and supporting her through her depression. She smiled as she thought she could never be mad at the senshi of love; after all, apart from Usagi, that bimbo was her best friend.

So she reached for her cell phone and dialed Minako's number.

"_Oh, good morning, sunshine! How are you feeling today? Did you get much sleep?" _Minako giggled as she answered.

Rei narrowed her eyes. "I just called to ask what the hell did you use to drug me?!"

"_Oh, __it's better if you don't know, but don't you worry! You won't have side effects or get addicted... I guess." _Minako said with uncertainty. _"Anyway, tonight you're going out with me. And I don't take 'no' as an answer."_

"I don't feel like going out." Rei stated with a little annoyance.

"_I'm not asking you. I'm commanding you. I'm the leader and you must obey my orders, remember?" _The blonde said in a proud tone.

Rei sweat dropped. _"_This *might* be true when it comes to senshi business, but-"

"_Shhh! Stop whining at me." _Minako chided as Rei snorted. "_Now g__o pick something nice for you to wear tonight. We are going to Naomi's nightclub. She has invited me to sing on the stage and you'll be there with me!"_

"But-"

"_No 'but', missy. I'm calling the others now. I want everybody there to applause me!" _Minako said with much enthusiasm.

Rei was silent for a moment. "Are you calling Usagi as well?"

"_Nope. Not this time."_ Minako stated._ "I think you need to have some fun and it will be a little awkward if Usagi is there, since you are not talking to each other. But... Naomi will be there." _The blonde said mischievously.

"So?" Rei said with visible annoyance.

"_Well, I remember how you two got along and-"_

"It meant nothing, and you know that." Rei snapped. "I just let myself be carried away because it has been hard to be near Usagi lately, so I thought maybe I should try and be with other people. But obviously it didn't work, since I felt nothing, absolutely nothing, when Naomi kissed me."

"_Okay, okay... Geez. There's no need to be mad. I got it. But let's leave Usagi aside for tonight. Just for tonight. You can pick me up at 10:00 PM. I'll be ready then. Bye, bye!" _Minako sang and quickly hang up before Rei could protest a little more.

Since there was nothing left to say, the senshi of fire sighed resigned and decided to do as Minako 'commanded'. Maybe singing and playing at the nightclub would really lift her spirits.

* * *

Makoto Kino woke up this morning with a resolution: today was the day she would deal with that situation. She has been living in this agony for the past weeks and she wanted to hear as soon as possible that Ami didn't like her *that* way. Hearing that would certainly make it easier to move on.

So Makoto decided to pick up her phone and call Ami now. Yes, she would tell her fellow senshi that she was heading to her house at that very moment and then she would tell everything, every single thing, that was on her heart.

But as soon as she looked at Ami's number on her cell phone screen, she felt her resolve melting away.

"Gaaah!" Makoto yelled at herself, throwing the phone at the couch. "Stupid! Coward! Idio-" Then she heard it ring, blinked a couple of times and slowly moved to answer it.

She stared at the screen with a blank expression. There was a picture of Minako winking and blowing a kiss, while the song _Sexy And I Know It _started to play. Makoto raised an eyebrow, wondering how – and when - Minako managed to steal her cell phone and customize it with her picture and that ridiculous ringtone. "So typically Minako..." She said to herself, rolling her eyes.

But maybe that was a sign. She was thinking about love matters and, all of a sudden, the Goddess of Love herself was calling her.

"Hello?" Makoto finally answered.

A happy voice filled the line. _"Hi, Mako-chan! You have plans tonight."_

"No... I don't..." Makoto answered confused.

"_I'm not asking. I'm telling you. We are going to Naomi's nightclub, *you* included. I'm singing tonight with the band! Yay! And I want you all there to scream my name!"_

"Okay..." Makoto sighed.

Minako frowned and her tone was filled with concern._ "What's wrong? I can feel you're not okay." _

"Oh, it's just that I... I wanted to talk to Ami about that subject, but I don't know how to start it. I can't gather enough courage to tell her about my feelings and this is bothering me a lot." Makoto answered sincerely. "But I'll go with you, I would love to see you singing and-"

"_But you're uninvited now."_ Minako cut her off. _"You won't come with us tonight."_

The senshi of thunder gritted her teeth. "Can you decide whether you want me to come or not?"

"_Oh, I would love you to come, but you already have plans with Ami!" _The senshi of love stated happily.

"No, I don't." Makoto seemed confused again.

"_I'm not asking, baka! I'm saying you do. Oh, you so do!" _Minako said conspiratorially. _"You're going to invite her to your place tonight, cook something delicious, pour some wine and put on a Barry White song, like 'I'm Gonna Love You Just a Little bit more Babe'. Oh! And don't forget to wear something nice!" _The blonde said with visible excitement.

Makoto was speechless, but after a few seconds she mumbled. "Barry White?"

"_Yes! The man is good! He knows about... stuff. And after you settle this so romantic atmosphere, you'll tell Ami about your feelings. Or you can let Mr. White speak for you." _Minako said trying to make her voice sound husky and sexy like Barry White's.

Meanwhile Makoto had gotten online to check the lyrics from the song the blonde had just recommended her. Her jaw dropped. "Minako-chan! Are you nuts?! This song is obscene!"

"_Oh, stop whining!" _Minako said dismissively. _"It was just an example. You can choose another song, if you want to. But Barry is foolproof. Trust me." _

The senshi of thunder shook her head with perplexity. "Anyway, if I invite her to dinner with me, she may say no." Makoto muttered dejectedly.

"_Geez, suddenly all four of you seem so pessimistic. Thank God you have *me* to cheer you up!"_ Minako noted with a proud voice. _"Don't you worry. She will accept your invitation. I have a plan and my plans are just awesome."_

Makoto seemed puzzled, but she chose to believe Minako knew what she was talking about. "What... plan?"

"_I thought you would never ask!" _Minako smirked. _"I haven't talked to Ami yet. So you are going to call her and tell you have invited all the senshi to dinner tonight; make it sound like you're working on a new receipt and you need our precious opinions. She will agree to go, but obviously you won't invite anyone else. So you two will be all alone!"_ Minako sang the last sentence.

Makoto blinked a couple of times. That was actually brilliant! This way Ami wouldn't suspect a thing. "Oh, Minako-chan, you're a genius!"

"_I know!"_ Minako squealed happily. _"Alright, for as much as I would love to have you applauding me, I know better than anyone that love is always the priority. So go get the girl!"_

"I'll... I'll try..." Makoto stammered. "Thanks, Minako-chan! Later I wanna hear all the details about your performance, okay?"

"_Oh, only if you tell me all the details about *your* performance with Ami!" _Minako giggled mischievously.

"Minako!" Makoto chided, blushing profusely.

"_Okay, leave it to my imagination then."_ The senshi of love said playfully and hang up the phone after saying goodbye.

Minako then looked at Artemis lying in her bed. "See? The Goddess of Love always has work to do." She stated solemnly.

"Especially when it comes to the inner senshi." He nodded his head in agreement. "But I know Ami and Makoto will be fine... It's Rei and Usagi who really concern me."

Minako sighed heavily. "Yeah... Usagi's not answering my calls, but Luna said she's dealing with her. I can sense Usagi's confusion from here, you know?"

"I can imagine. Your empathy is growing stronger." Artemis said thoughtfully. "What about her feelings? Can you sense anything?"

The senshi of love nodded her head slowly. "I can feel her love for Rei... But I have no idea what Usagi is going to do from now on..."

Artemis agreed quietly. "Let's hope she makes the right choice. Whatever it is."

* * *

Ami Mizuno was reading a book while having a sandwich, when she heard her cell phone ring. She reached for it absently. "Hello?"

"_A-Ami-chan?" _Makoto stammered then she hit her own forehead with the palm of her hand. It was Ami's cell phone. Who else would pick it up?

"Yes... Oh, Mako-chan?!" Ami squealed with surprise. She was so stunned that she bumped into a glass of milk and spilled it all over her book. "SHIT!" The genius cried out with annoyance.

"_Oh_..." Makoto muttered a little hurt by Ami's tone. _"I'm sorry for bothering you, I'll talk to you lat-"_

"No!" Ami said quickly. "I'm sorry, it's just that I have just... ruined a book. But please don't hung up!" She tried to disguise her anxiety. "What did you want to talk about?"

Makoto inhaled deeply. "I'm calling to invite you to dinner with me... I mean, not just you... all the senshi. It's just that I... I need to try a new receipt and I would like to hear your opinion..." She reminded herself to breathe. "So do you have plans for tonight?"

"No..." Ami answered slowly, a little disappointed to know the other senshi would be there as well. For a brief moment, she thought she would have some time alone with Makoto and maybe that would be a good opportunity to tell the girl about her feelings. "What time should I be there?"

"What about 8:00 PM?" Makoto answered still shaking.

"Okay. I'll see you then." Ami said softly.

The senshi of thunder smiled with relief. "And I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

"So... It seems you have already decided what to do..." Luna said warily.

Usagi sighed. "Not exactly. But I was praying for a sign and... Mamo-chan just called me, asking me out. So I decided to go."

"But I thought you had come to the conclusion that you really love Rei." Luna frowned slightly.

"I do love her." Usagi smiled sadly. "And being in her arms was better than anything I've ever felt in my whole life, Luna. But..." Usagi paused. "The thing is..."

"...You're not destined to be with her." Luna finished her sentence with a sad whisper.

Usagi nodded her head slowly. "Exactly. But do you know what's 'funny'?"

"What?" Luna raised her eyebrows.

"Even though I'm meant to be with Mamoru, I feel like I'm cheating on Rei..." Usagi said quietly as she lowered her head.

Luna felt her heart sank at those words. She had never seen so much suffering in Usagi's eyes.

"Anyway, he's been acting weird lately, but I have to try and be with him, especially now that he is willing to get back together. At least, that's what he told me..." The princess shrugged. "After I talk to him tonight, I'll go talk to Rei. I just have to find a way of doing that without hurting her feelings even more. And then, I'll have to find a way to suppress my own feelings for her."

"You miss her, don't you?" Luna asked, but she already knew the answer.

"I do. I never thought someone's absence could hurt so much." Usagi inhaled deeply, then she let the air escape from her lungs. "I have to go, Luna. He's waiting for me." She said, watching through the window as Mamoru parked his car at the street.

Usagi walked over to the door, then she turned on her heels. "Aren't you going to wish me luck?"

"I'm sorry, Usagi-chan... I just..." Luna shook her head. "Never mind. Good luck."

Usagi just gave her a sad smile and slowly walked out her room, hating herself for what she was about to do.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Rei sings: How Do I Live, by LeAnn Rimes.

Songs I've mentioned:  
Ain't No Sunshine (When She's Gone), by Bill Whiters.  
I Dreamed a Dream, by Lés Miserables Soundtrack.  
Sexy and I Know It, by LMAO.  
I'm Gonna Love You Just a Little bit more Babe, by Barry White.

All rights reserved to them.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Makoto prepared the meal, set the table, took a shower, walked frantically around the room for hours, took another shower for that, and then she finally got dressed. She was in front of the mirror, trying to put some mascara on her eyelashes when she hit her eye with the brush.

"Oh, shit!" She cried out with pain and sighed sadly. "I suck at this kind of thing..."

Makoto would never know how Minako and Rei could do their makeup so fast and easily. Both of them tried to teach her how to do it, but that was extremely difficult to her. Nevertheless, she had decided to try it today, since she wanted to make a good impression on Ami. And after almost one hour fighting with the eyeliner, she managed to get a decent result.

So she sat on the couch and stood curling her hair nervously with her finger, doing and undoing her ponytail, looking side to side... until the doorbell rang.

Makoto found herself panicking and an urge to jump through the window almost overcame her. But now that Ami was at her front door, it was too late... dying wouldn't help her at all. She would have to face the girl.

She heard the doorbell ring again.

"Hello? Mako-chan? Guys?" Ami called out shyly.

Makoto's anxiety made her slam the door open and Ami jerked with surprise. Her green eyes grew bigger as she saw the petite girl standing in front of her. Ami was just... stunning.

Both the girls looked at each other intently for a couple of seconds. Ami also seemed mesmerized by the brunette, who was wearing a beautiful dark green dress.

"I... I liked the color." Ami said motioning to the girl's outfit. "It matches your eyes."

"T-Thank you." Makoto blushed furiously and stood still, but soon she noticed Ami was still outside. "Oh, come in, please."

Ami smiled at her and she stepped inside with a look of curiosity on her face. "Where are all the other girls?" She asked warily.

Makoto gasped as she fluffed the cushions for the thousandth time. "Oh, they must be here any minute and-"

"Really?" Ami cut her off and narrowed her eyes at the girl. "So... why is the table set for two?"

She watched as Makoto turned pale, then red and finally purple. The senshi of thunder opened her mouth a couple of times, but no sound came out of it. She should have guessed she would blow it somehow. Ami was the most brilliant girl she had ever known and obviously she would notice something like that. Makoto silently cursed herself for being busted so quickly, even before having the chance to properly confess her feelings.

Ami was smiling. It didn't take much brains to understand what was happening there. "You haven't invited anyone else besides me, have you?"

Makoto was mortified. She quickly turned her back to the senshi of wisdom without answering the question.

"What's going on?" Ami tried again, but the taller girl wasn't even moving. Actually it seemed she wasn't even breathing. "Mako-chan, talk to me. I'm your best friend, am I not?"

Makoto just nodded her head and her voice was almost a whisper. "Yes... you're my best friend. And I feel so... stupid... for thinking we could be more than that..."

Ami was paralyzed at those words.

"Surprised, aren't you?" Makoto went on, without even turning to face Ami. She was completely ashamed for what she was about to say, but she had gotten to a point of no return. "The truth, Ami-chan... the truth is that I... I'm in love with you. Yeah, I've been in love with you for months... And I know I shouldn't, I know you don't feel the same about me, but-"

"But I do." Ami interrupted her.

Makoto slowly turned on her heels, as she couldn't believe her ears. "What... what did you say?!"

Ami took a deep breath and shut her eyes for a second. "I've been searching for a way to tell you the same, but I'm definitely not good at this. I even talked to Bill, my cadaver, about you-" Ami noticed Makoto frowning and looking at her with perplexity, probably thinking what a *corpse* had to do with all that. "Anyway... I couldn't gather the courage to come and talk to you, because I never thought someone like you could love someone like... me."

"Ami-chan..." Makoto muttered shaking her head slightly. "Why wouldn't I love you? You are the most adorable girl I've ever met. The most intelligent, the most brilliant..."

"But I'm not the best senshi... I'm not the strongest..." Ami broke their eye contact and faced the ground.

"That doesn't matter to me! You have so many qualities that are so better than those you've just mentioned..." Makoto replied softly, as she got closer to the girl she so adored. Then she used her fingers to raise Ami's face until their eyes met again. "But if you are worried about that, I am strong enough... for both of us. I can protect you from anything... if you just let me to."

"Mako-chan..." Ami muttered with a shy smile. "I... I would love that."

Then Makoto wrapped her arms around Ami's back, hugging her and slowly closing the distance between their lips.

And when they finally met, everything went perfect.

* * *

It was around 23:00 PM and Rei was talking to Naomi about the songs they would play once the DJ was finished. The red-haired girl was staring at her intently, but careful enough to not make her uncomfortable. Naomi couldn't help herself... Rei was one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen and she had all that sex appeal... it was just impossible to ignore. But the raven-haired girl looked as untouchable as ever.

Minako was near them, sitting at the table with Haruka and Michiru.

"Have you heard about the princess? She's so absent lately." The acqua-haired woman asked. "I know we don't meet as often as we used to do when there were youma acting around, but even so... she seems miles away. We've sent her messages, but she keeps saying she's okay and that we don't need to worry about her."

"But the thing is... we are worried." Haruka added.

Minako sighed. "The same goes for me. I've tried to contact her over a million times, but she says she needs some time to figure things out and that she will come to us whenever she's ready."

"This is odd. She is acting so distant... and she has never been like this before." Haruka frowned. "Do you know what is going on with her, Minako-chan?"

Minako took the time to think of what to say to Haruka and Michiru. It was Rei and Usagi's intimacy and she didn't want to expose any of them. "I can sense she is confused. But if she is asking for some time alone, maybe we should respect her wish. Besides, Luna is with her..." Minako paused and sipped her drink. "Anyway... I'm giving her just a couple of days; then I'll camp in front of her house, if necessary, until she talks to me or to any of us."

"Why do I get this feeling this is related to a certain raven-haired girl we know?" Michiru elegantly raised an eyebrow.

"Because it is." Minako replied simply. "But that is all I can tell you."

Haruka had opened her mouth to ask something, but then she saw the senshi of fire effectively approaching their table with Naomi by her side. Just by looking in her eyes, Haruka could feel Rei's sorrow and she thought maybe it would be better not to mention Usagi for now.

"I heard you're going to delight us with another presentation, Rei-chan." Michiru said with a soft smile, changing the previous subject as if she was reading Haruka's mind. The senshi of wind looked at her girlfriend and wondered how Michiru could be so... amazing.

Rei smiled back at her. "I was just talking to Naomi-chan about that. It feels great to be on the stage. You know that feeling pretty well, right?"

"Oh, I do. Even though I've been over a thousand times on a stage, I always feel my heart beating faster with anticipation. But once I'm there, playing in front of all those people, I feel so... alive!" Michiru said excitedly.

Naomi stepped in. "So why don't you join us tonight? It would be a pleasure to have an awarded violinist playing with us."

"Oh! I would love that!" Michiru answered with true enthusiasm. "Just call me and I'll be there!"

"I will!" Naomi paused and brought a hand to her chin. "I don't know if I've mentioned it before, but every Thursday people from the audience get to choose songs to sing on the stage with the band, like a live karaoke. It's really funny! And I would love if you all could come and join us next week."

"I'll be here! Count me in!" Minako replied excitedly while Haruka and Michiru just grinned and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh, and I have some great news! I've invited Rei-chan to be our regular pianist and she has just said yes!" The red-haired girl smiled brightly at Rei.

"Well, at least during the college vacations... Then we'll see." The miko added softly. "But let's focus on tonight, shall we?"

"Yes! I'm so excited to get on that stage!" Minako squealed happily. "What about you, Rei-chan? Are you excited as well?" The blonde asked, but there was no answer. "Rei-chan?" Minako called her again, but she noticed the miko wasn't paying attention anymore.

Rei was with her eyes wide opened, but she wasn't looking at anything in particular. She parted her lips, then she finally faced Minako. "She's here..." The senshi of fire said weakly, almost under her breath.

"Who?" Minako asked slowly, but she already knew the answer. No one else would make the senshi of fire react that way.

"Usagi..." Rei muttered. "I can feel her presence here."

All the girls' eyes instinctively searched around and it didn't take long until they saw Usagi standing a couple of meters away.

Then her blue eyes met Rei's amethyst ones. They stared at each other for a moment and the miko felt her heart beating faster against her chest. She was about to take a step towards the girl, when she noticed Mamoru next to the blonde, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Rei blinked a couple of times, as if she was not believing her own eyes. She glanced at Minako, who was speechless at the absurdity of bumping into the last person she expected to see there. Usagi never really liked nightclubs and she didn't like Naomi either.

"I can't believe she's here with... him." The senshi of love muttered to herself, but loud enough for Naomi to hear her.

"Is there anything wrong? Is he bad news?" The red-haired girl asked with concern, wondering if she should call the security.

But before anyone could answer Naomi's question, they saw Mamoru and Usagi approaching their table. Rei was standing still, looking directly at her princess, who was practically being dragged there by the prince.

"Good evening, girls." He said politely, but one could see a smirk on his face. Rei didn't notice Mamoru was staring directly at her, since her eyes where stuck at Usagi. But Haruka and Michiru did and they instantly frowned at that.

Michiru also noticed Haruka grimacing and placing one hand on one side of her head, as if she was feeling a terrible headache.

"Mamo-chan, now that you've said 'hello', can we leave?" Usagi looked at him with begging eyes. After they had dinner together, the prince insisted on going to that nightclub. Usagi wasn't in the mood, but Mamoru seemed utterly determined to go inside and so she gave in; the thought Rei would be there obviously never crossed her mind.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow to Usagi. "Why do you wanna leave now? We have just arrived." He stated as he smirked and caressed her cheek with his hand. "Are you that anxious to go home with me? Is that it?"

"No!" She quickly answered, looking directly at Rei and shaking her head negatively. "It's not that! I'm just... tired."

Minako took a look at Rei, as if she was expecting the girl to explode any second from now. However the senshi of fire had a blank expression on her face, which just terrified Minako even more. It was impossible to predict what Rei would do next.

Haruka narrowed her eyes to Mamoru, clearly sensing there was something wrong with him. She would ask Rei's opinion about his aura, but the miko seemed to be miles away from there. Probably Rei wouldn't be able to use her psychic abilities any time soon, which Haruka considered completely understandable given the circumstances.

"Tell them the news, Usako." Mamoru asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

The princess looked at him with horror. This wasn't supposed to be the way Rei would find out.

"What's going on, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked warily, trying to sense the princess's emotions.

Usagi seemed to be about to have a stroke. The blood was drained from her face and her lips were parted, but no word came out of it. She slowly took a look at each girl in front of her. Michiru and Haruka were sitting at the table and their faces had a mix of confusion and concern; Naomi was slightly frowning, as if she was trying to understand what was happening before her eyes; Minako was shaking her head in perplexity and Rei... Usagi didn't know what was on her mind. Her amethyst eyes were empty in a way she had never seen before. She felt her heart sting, thinking it was the first time Rei looked at her emotionlessly.

"Oh, okay, I'll tell them myself." Mamoru said after noticing Usagi's unending silence. "We are back together. And this time is for good."

It was an awkward moment, since nobody said a word. If it wasn't for the music playing on the background, they would probably be able to hear each other's heartbeats.

"So..." Mamoru asked with a smile. "Aren't you going to congratulate us?"

Rei blinked a couple of times as if she was coming out of a trance, then she responded by turning on her heels and running to the opposite direction.

"Usagi-chan..." Minako spoke sadly, now clearly sensing Usagi's feelings. "I want to talk to you later. I will call you and please don't shut me down this time." Then the senshi of love quickly left to try and catch Rei.

Usagi felt her eyes water and she took a step forward, willing to find Rei as well, but Mamoru's hand stopped her. "Come on, Usako. Motoki and Reika are waiting for us." He said and began to step away, holding the princess closely to his body.

Usagi didn't protest; she just lowered her head, fighting back her tears as she thought she was the worst person in the world for hurting Rei... again.

* * *

Michiru and Haruka were now alone, since Naomi left to check on the band.

"Have you noticed how weird the prince was acting?" Michiru asked looking intently into her girlfriend's eyes.

The blonde sighed heavily. "I have. He didn't sound like himself. Mamoru never had that sarcastic tone before and it seemed he was really trying to hurt Rei."

"Oh, and he succeeded on that." Michiru added quietly. "Anyway, I hope Minako can deal with Rei now. She must be a mess. And so is the princess. We definitely have to talk to her, Haruka..."

"Yes, definitely. But we have to do it when she's alone." Haruka narrowed her eyes and she looked thoughtful when she spoke again. "I'm not quite sure, Michiru... But when Mamoru approached us, I could feel that same evil aura I felt days ago."

"My senses are not as sharp as yours, but I can tell there was an evil influence over him indeed." Michiru added. "Let's keep an eye on him."

"After what I've sensed tonight, I'll keep *both* eyes on him." Haruka replied seriously.

* * *

Rei was running towards the exit while fighting back her tears when she felt a hand wrapping around her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" The voice was steady.

She looked at Minako over her shoulder. The blonde was still holding her wrist with a serious expression. "Let me go, Minako! I just wanna get out of here!" Rei snorted and Minako could see her face was twisted with pain.

"No, you're not leaving. You're dancing with me." The senshi of love simply stated, pulling Rei closer to her body. The miko was taken by surprise, since she obviously wasn't in the mood for dancing, but the blonde didn't give her time to protest.

Minako quickly hugged her and she started to sway slowly with the beat of the song the DJ was playing.

It took a moment, but Rei gave in to Minako's embrace and she clung to the her, crying quietly on her shoulder. She hated crying in front of people, but right now that was all she needed: her best friend's shoulder to cry on.

Minako just kept on holding Rei, rubbing the girl's back to offer her some comfort as they kept on swaying in each other's arms.

"Are you feeling a little better?" Minako asked softly after a few minutes. She saw Rei nodding her head affirmatively, then she cupped the girl's face with her hands and wiped away her tears. "Running away doesn't make things better or easier." She kept on looking intently at those amethyst eyes until Rei decided to stare back at her. "I know this is hard, Rei-chan. But you are not alone and you will never be. I'm with you."

Rei felt more tears running down her face and she inhaled deeply to try and stop them. "You know..." She paused as she forced a smile. "I've never said that before, but I don't know what I would do without you. Your friendship is one of the most precious things I have."

Minako instantly felt a lump on her throat and her eyes watered. Hearing those words meant a lot to her since she loved Rei as an older sister. One could think otherwise, but despite all the flirting, she had never really looked at the senshi of fire romantically. In fact, there was nothing Minako wanted more than seeing Rei and Usagi finally getting together.

Gently, Minako wiped Rei's tears away again. "You don't have to worry. You'll never get rid of me. We are stuck together through all the eternity, remember?" She said, then she giggled as she saw Rei feigning a grimace. "You're like a sister to me, pyro. You're my family... and family always sticks together." Minako added with a reassuringly smile.

Rei was a little taken aback. Those words surely softened her heart. Apart from her grandfather, Rei had no family; her father was never around anyway and her mother died when she was a child. But when she heard Minako's statement, she truly felt she wasn't alone and she would never be, no matter what.

A few seconds later, she kissed Minako's cheek and caressed her blonde hair. "I love you. And I also see you as a sister. Sometimes an annoying one, but most of the time, the best sister in the whole world." Then Rei narrowed her eyes. "But if you ever drug me again, I'll set this pretty blonde hair on fire."

"Awn! That's my grumpy girl!" Minako playfully pinched her cheeks. She was trying hard not to cry out of emotion after Rei's displays of affection. "Anyway... Here's what you are going to do: you are going to hit that stage and play the piano. And as a prize for your effort, I'm going to sing a song especially for you, okay?"

"I don't think I can do that..." Rei said weakly.

The senshi of love faced her with a positive expression. "You're the strongest girl I know. You can do anything, Rei-chan." Minako took Rei's hand and winked at her. "Now come on. We have a show to perform!"

* * *

Naomi was on the stage when she saw the two girls approaching her. _Well, it's true what people say: the good ones are always taken_, she thought as she looked directly at Rei. Now Naomi knew the reason the raven-haired girl was emotionally unavailable: she was in love with Usagi.

"Guess who will be playing the piano!" Minako sang as she motioned to Rei.

"Are you really joining us tonight?" Naomi asked trying to hold her excitement. She thought the miko would never be in the mood for playing after what happened earlier.

"I can't let my friends down, right?" Rei answered with a soft expression.

Naomi slightly smiled as she heard Rei calling her a 'friend'. She probably would never have a chance with the girl anyway, but she was happy for having her friendship. "Alright, then! Let's have fun!"

The red-haired girl made a signal and soon the lights went down. _"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm thrilled to present our special guests: Miss Minako Aino and Miss Rei Hino!" _She spoke through the microphone and the place exploded in a round of applause.

Rei elegantly walked over the piano as Minako assumed the center of the stage.

Haruka and Michiru were observing everything from their table. "Minako-chan is miraculous! I never thought she would be able to keep Rei-chan here." The senshi of wind noted, her voice filled with amusement.

Michiru just nodded her head in agreement. "And she even managed to make Rei step on that stage... That's really impressive."

"_Good evening, everybody!"_ Minako said cheerfully through the microphone. _"It's a pleasure to be here tonight and I hope you all enjoy the show! This first song is dedicated to someone very special to me. This is for you, pyro!"_

Rei smiled as she heard the song Minako started to sing and she quickly joined in with the piano.

_She's just a girl and she's on fire  
__Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world, and it's on fire  
Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

Minako winked at Rei with a satisfied expression. She was glad to see her friend smiling sincerely for the first time after that... incident.

The audience quickly recognized the song and started to sing along with the blonde.

_This girl is on fire  
__This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire_

Haruka chuckled at the lyrics Minako was singing to Rei. "Well, this couldn't be more appropriated."

_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
__So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say_

Now Minako was playfully singing and dancing in front of the miko, making her smile brighter at her antics. Her joy was enough to lift up Rei's spirits and light up the entire place.

Naomi was at the corner of the stage, playing the bass, and she grinned at the two girls; it was good to have them both around. Rei was an amazing pianist and Minako... well, she happened to be an awesome singer and a great dancer. The red-haired girl couldn't help but looking at the blonde with amusement. She knew Minako was good, but she had never noticed she was *that* good.

_Everybody stands, as she goes by  
__Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby_

_She's just a girl and she's on fire..._

As the song finished, the audience gave Minako a strong round of applause and kept on screaming her name, much to her delight. She saw Rei smiling and blowing her a kiss of appreciation.

The blonde grinned widely. She loved to be in the spotlight, but most of all, Minako Aino loved to be the one to cheer everybody up. _"Alright, guys! Are you ready for more?"_ She asked charmingly as the audience responded with much enthusiasm.

* * *

The night went on with Minako and Naomi singing sometimes together and sometimes alone. Both of them were great on the stage and the audience seemed captivated by the two girls. Their interaction with each other was just amazing.

Haruka and Michiru were cuddling on the dance floor, enjoying Minako and Naomi's performances. But despite that, they were also keeping an eye on the moon princess, making sure that Mamoru was treating her well. Indeed, he seemed to be giving all his attention to her, but it was Usagi's expression that made their eyes grew bigger.

"She seems so sad, Haruka. It's heartbreaking." Michiru noted sadly.

"She surely is not happy." The blonde added quietly. "I think she's forcing herself to be with him. No, I don't think; I'm sure she is."

"We should do an intervention. Maybe she just needs to hear we'll all support her in whatever she decides to do. She shouldn't be with someone she doesn't love, right? No one should." The acqua-haired girl suggested with a cute smile.

Haruka kissed her before she answered. "That's a great idea. Let's call the others and arrange that."

"And we should talk to her too." Michiru motioned to the raven-haired girl on the stage.

"Minako-chan is doing a great job with her. Let's focus on the princess; if Usagi decides to follow her heart, I know Rei will be fine." Haruka winked at Michiru and kissed her again. Both of them then looked at Rei at the same time, while they continued to sway on the dance floor.

The senshi of fire was playing the piano with her head low, raising it just enough to look at the music sheets. She still could sense Usagi's presence there, but she didn't want to see the girl with Mamoru. Now Rei understood why her princess was avoiding her: Usagi was afraid to hurt her feelings by telling her she was dating Mamoru again.

But now that Rei knew what was happening, she would try her best to support Usagi's decision. Maybe in time they could be back to the way they were before. Rei just had to find a way to suppress her feelings... again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Usagi was sitting at a table with Mamoru by her side and Motoki and his girlfriend Reika in front of her. She had her eyes stuck at Rei and she had felt relieved when she saw the miko on the stage, but her heart was heavy with guilt. She sighed sadly looking at the raven-haired girl... the girl she loved more than anything... the girl whose heart she knew she had just broken.

Usagi could hear the chatting going on around her, but she couldn't pay any attention to what they were saying. She kept on staring at Rei and felt an urge to go and talk to her. She wanted to explain herself and the reasons for her deciding to get back together with the prince; she wanted to apologize for leaving her alone that other day; she wanted to look at her eyes... There were just so many things she wanted to say to her senshi of fire and she bitterly regretted not talking to Rei before, as Luna had suggested (rather demanded) her to do.

* * *

As the time passed by, the cheerful songs were gradually replaced by slow ones. Minako and Naomi both were exhausted, so the red-haired girl had politely asked Rei to sing while they took a break. The miko hesitated at first, but she agreed on doing that. She had decided she wouldn't run away, not anymore. She would have to face Mamoru and Usagi sooner or later anyway.

So Rei walked to the center of the stage and she spoke softly through the microphone. _"For this next song, I would like to invite Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaiou to join me."_

Haruka and Michiru gladly nodded their heads and quickly approached the stage. The blonde sat by the piano as the acqua-haired girl borrowed a violin from one of the musicians. Then they both stared at the senshi of fire, waiting for her instructions.

"_I'm sure both of you know this song." _Rei said looking at her two fellow senshi, then she turned to the audience. _"This is called 'Only When I Sleep'."_

Usagi was still sitting at the table, absently agreeing with whatever Mamoru, Motoki and Reika were saying, when she heard Rei's voice through the speaker. She immediately raised her head and her blue eyes met amethyst ones. She felt her heart speeding up when Rei started to sing, especially because the lyrics were pretty much about secret feelings and dreams. It was like the senshi of fire had chosen the song carefully to make her remind herself Rei was the girl of her dreams...

But Usagi knew Rei was more than just a dream: the senshi of fire was also the love of her life. That was pretty clear to her by now. Rei was the only one who could make her feel this passion inside, this desperately need to touch and kiss her, this warm feeling whenever their eyes met.

The raven-haired girl was still singing and staring at Usagi, who instinctively rose from her chair and began to walk slowly through the crowd. She left the table without even saying a word to Mamoru or the others.

Soon she was next to the stage. Usagi thought Rei was like a force of nature, pulling her closer and closer. It was a call... and Usagi just had to answer it.

Rei's voice was beautiful as ever and it was steady, although she was trembling on the inside. Usagi could see that through those amethysts eyes she so loved. Rei's eyes weren't empty anymore... they were filled with a mix of passion and pain. A pain that Usagi had put there. And a pain that she was now determined to take away.

_I'm doing all wrong. I can't be with someone just out of obligation. I just... can't. I've always said I fight for love and justice and I'm being such a hypocrite, denying what's in my own heart... denying who I really love. This is not fair to anyone... _Usagi thought and nodded her head agreeing with herself. _I'm done with it. I won't deny my feelings... not anymore._

"Running away from me, princess?" Usagi heard a voice whispering in her ear, as a pair of strong and masculine arms wrapped her waist from behind. And just when she turned to face Mamoru, he captured her lips with his.

"What are you doing?" Usagi narrowed her eyes after breaking the kiss within seconds. Definitely Mamoru wasn't acting like himself.

The prince just kept smiling at the girl, pretending she hadn't said a word. "What do you say we get out of here?"

Usagi slightly shook her head in perplexity. "Yes, let's go. But only because we need to talk. Seriously." She added sharply.

Mamoru stared at her and placed one arm over her shoulders. Before he left, though, he turned to look at Rei and smirked mischievously.

The senshi of fire felt her stomach twist after seeing Usagi and Mamoru kissing on the dance floor. But it was that look in Mamoru's eyes, which showed all the things he was willing to do with her princess once they were alone, that really broke her heart into pieces.

Now Rei Hino was completely devastated.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Minako sings: _Girl on Fire_, by Alicia Keys.

Rei sings: _Only When I Sleep_, by The Corrs.

All rights reserved to them.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

After Usagi left with Mamoru, Rei made a huge effort to finish that song. She could feel a lump on her throat, which almost prevented her voice from coming out. Thankfully there weren't many words left to sing and once she was done, she walked away from the stage immediately.

"I'm not running away. I just need to get a drink." She said, her voice almost a whisper, as she noticed Michiru, Haruka, Minako and Naomi's worried expressions at her.

All girls were quiet, each one of them trying to imagine what the senshi of fire was going through. Willing to distract her and grant her wish, the red-haired girl was the first to break that awkward silence.

"Well... Champagne, then?" Naomi suggested and both Rei and Minako nodded their heads in agreement, while Haruka and Michiru hesitated at the invitation.

Sensing their weariness but also their will to keep Rei company as well, Minako gave the couple a reassuring smile, silently guaranteeing she would take care of the senshi of fire.

Haruka and Michiru just nodded their heads, never doubting the blonde would be able to watch over their friend, and said their goodbyes.

Meanwhile, the red-haired girl made a signal to the other musicians, asking them to keep on playing while the trio would take a break.

Minako entwined her arm with Rei's, her face filled with concern for her heartbroken friend. "Rei-chan, do you want to talk about... well, about what happened tonight?" The blonde asked sympathetically.

Rei sighed, the image of Mamoru and Usagi kissing still burning in her mind, but she didn't feel like talking about that; there was nothing left to say. She had lost her one true love for good and, so it seemed, her best friend as well. "Not now. Maybe we can talk later. Now I *really* need to get a drink."

* * *

Mamoru opened the door of his apartment and motioned for Usagi to step in first. The princess slowly walked into the living room and her eyes searched around that once so familiar place. Over his desk, she noticed a picture of them; on it, she was standing by his side and he was resting his arm on her shoulders, both smiling at the camera.

_If it was Rei on this picture with me, we would probably be all over each other. How come I've never notice__d__ there __was__ no passion between me and Mamoru? __We look like brother and sister... there's no spontaneity. _Usagi thought as she compared that picture to those she had taken with Rei. _My eyes don't sparkle when he's around, my heart doesn't beat faster when I see him, my body doesn't feel like burning when he kisses me. No heat. No passion. Nothing but friendship._

"So..." The prince's voice broke Usagi's reverie as he noticed she was still silent after a couple of minutes. "What did you want to talk about?"

Usagi inhaled deeply to gain some courage. Even though she was completely sure of her love for the senshi of fire, she didn't want to break Mamoru's heart. "I'm sorry if I'm hurting you by doing this, but... I can't be with you anymore. Getting back together was a mistake."

Mamoru's eyes were cold and his only reaction was to raise an eyebrow. "And why would that be?"

Usagi was silent for a moment. Probably it would be hard for him to hear she was head over heels for her best friend, who also happened to be one of her bodyguards.

"I..." Usagi hesitated a little, not knowing exactly how to start. "I don't think we belong together. I think I'm... I'm in love with... someone else."

"No, you're just confused." Mamoru stated simply as he got closer to her, smirking wickedly. "I know we've been distant lately. But... I know a way to reestablish our connection."

Usagi frowned at his strange behavior, but before she could say a word, the prince took her in his arms and kissed her forcefully. She tried to get off of him, but he was way stronger than her and all her efforts seemed to be in vain.

Mamoru then gripped her tighter and pulled her against the wall, reducing her chances to run away.

_She's yours. Take her! _He heard that familiar voice commanding him and he was determined to follow their orders, but soon he heard a girl crying from far away, which managed to distract his attention.

_Stop it! You're hurting me! What's the matter with you?! _The girl was pleading desperately. _STOP IT!_

He let his guard down for a second, then suddenly a hand slapped him across the face. When he felt that painful sensation, he came to his senses and noticed he was pressing his body against Usagi's, who had tears coming out of her big blue eyes.

She was staring at him with sheer terror. "You're not the Mamo-chan I know! He w-would never try and f-force me to do a-anything!" She cried out, stammering over the words as she quickly stepped away from him.

Mamoru widened his eyes and ran his fingers nervously through his black hair. Usagi was right. He wasn't like... that. He would never have that disgusting behavior towards anyone, especially not towards Usagi. But there was this voice commanding him, pushing him into it, and he just couldn't control himself anymore.

So he took a step forward, willing to calm her down. "Usako, I..." But he stopped himself as he saw Usagi shaking vigorously at his attempt to approach her. She was afraid of him. He cursed himself, for he was supposed to care for her and protect her, not to hurt her physical and emotionally. "Please, forgive me..."

Usagi looked at him warily, still shaken for what he did – or rather tried to do. "What's wrong with you?!"

"That was not me... I would never... Usako, I would never do something like... that." He said with his head lowered, completely ashamed for what had happened. "I think there's an evil power taking over my body. I felt something similar back then when Beryl kidnapped me... Please don't think this is an excuse-"

"Oh, I knew that wasn't really you..." Usagi said cutting him off unintentionally and sighing with relief. "I'm sorry for slapping you, but there was no other away..."

He was impressed with the fact Usagi could still trust in his words. "I deserved it." He shrugged. "Just as I deserved the punch Rei gave me. And if she could predict my behavior tonight, she would surely have me killed when she had the chance."

"She would..." Usagi nodded her head. If Rei knew he tried to force her princess into something she didn't want, Mamoru would be dead by now.

The young man sat on the couch and he slightly smiled at the blonde girl. "So... It seems you have regained your memories at last..."

The princess blinked a couple of times in confusion. "What... memories?"

"Well, since you've said you and I don't belong together, I thought..." He paused and placed a hand over his head, feeling an excruciating pain; the same pain he always felt whenever he was about to openly speak with Usagi about their past. But this time he forced himself to continue.

"Do you know something I don't? Please, Mamo-chan, if you do, tell me!" She asked expectantly.

The prince grimaced with pain, but tried his best to not show it. "You are right, we really don't belong together; we never did." He noticed the pain growing stronger. "And I forced myself to step away from you when I fully regained my memories, because I knew that would help you to regain yours as well."

Usagi widened her eyes and parted her lips. "That was the reason you left me?"

Mamoru nodded his head in agreement. "Yes. There was this voice inside my head, telling me that I should be with you... that we should fulfill our 'destiny'. But in my heart I knew your love was never mine. I was confused, so I went to the USA to give us both time and space to figure things out. I think it helped you a little, right? You were... different when I came back. You still cared for me, but just like you would care for any other friend."

"Yes. I've noticed my feelings for you were changing, because after a couple of weeks your absence didn't make me feel so sad anymore. And just after you left I started to have those... dreams?" Usagi said the last word weakly, scared at the possibility those were actually *memories* from her past life; the memories Mamoru was talking about.

And if they were, indeed, then all she believed to be true could actually be a... lie.

"Those dreams were about the one you truly love, right?" Mamoru looked at her and Usagi just nodded her head affirmatively. The prince forced a smile as he went on. "She is... a wonderful girl. And you're lucky to be in love with someone who loves you back with equal passion. She will certainly take good care of you; I myself had a taste of what she would do to protect you."

Usagi's lips parted in surprise as she noticed Mamoru was talking about her senshi of fire. "How... how did you know it was Rei?"

Mamoru chuckled lightly. "One would have to be blind for not to notice it. But I won't be in your way. Not again, Usako. You and Rei deserve to be happy."

"So do you, Mamo-chan. That's why we can't be together. I can't be with you if my heart belongs to someone else. But I'm really concerned about the future... especially about Chibi-Usa. Do you know what will happen to her?" She asked with expectation, hoping Mamoru had answers for that.

"I honestly don't know." He stated, sincerity all over his face. "I've regained my memories of our past lives, but I know nothing about the future. However, I know someone who might help you." Mamoru added.

"Setsuna-san..." Usagi muttered to herself. "I was postponing this conversation, because I was afraid of what she might tell me, but I've waited long enough. I have to deal with it as soon as possible or I'll end up losing my sanity." She let out a resigned sigh. "I just wish I could go talk to her right now..."

As if the Gods were listening to her prayers, she heard a beep from her cell phone soon after she spoke those words.

_You can come now, I'm waiting for you.  
__Setsuna._

Usagi blinked a couple of times looking at the screen, trying hard to understand if she wasn't imagining things. That was just... unbelievable. But then she reminded herself Setsuna was the guardian of the gates of time. Her eyes were everywhere after all.

"Come on. I'll drive you." Mamoru said as he grabbed his wallet and car keys. "This way you'll get there faster."

"Thanks, Mamo-chan." Usagi said with a cute smile. Then she slowly approached him and kissed him on the cheek, much to his surprise. He thought she would never come too close to him again after what he did that night. "I will help you deal with whatever is happening to you, okay? We'll figure this out. I promise."

Mamoru smiled sincerely at Usagi. "Thank you. Your friendship means a lot to me." Then he opened the door for the girl and soon they were on their way to the outer's house.

* * *

Three bottles of champagne later, Minako, Naomi and Rei were giggling uncontrollably inside the red-haired's office.

"Here's to unrequited love!" Rei raised her glass to the girls, who quickly joined her on a toast. "To the biggest and strongest unrequited love of all: mine." The miko sighed heavily with eyes filled with tears; the abrupt change in her mood caused by flashes of her princess in her mind. "Oh, I'm doomed to eternally love someone who will never be mine. This feels like a curse."

A drunk Minako pointed her finger at Rei's face. "I'll tell you what a curse is! Take a look at me! I'm all alone. Nobody loves the Goddess of Love!" The blonde burst into tears. "How ironical, uh?" She sobbed before she took a deep gulp of champagne.

"What is this crap about 'Goddess of Love', anyway?" Naomi frowned while she opened another bottle. "She keeps on calling herself that..."

Minako and Rei took a look at each other and then burst into laughter. Minako's previous cry of frustration already forgotten by now, so as Rei's tears of sorrow.

"She claims to be the embodiment of Love." Rei explained and moved her hand in the air dismissively. "But she's just a crazy bimbo who likes to play match maker."

"Hey! Show me some respect! I'm your leader, pyro! I'm the head of Princess Serenity's bodyguards, remember?! And you must obey my orders!" Minako scolded with a serious expression.

"'Leader'? 'Princess Serenity's bodyguards'? What the hell is she talking about?" Naomi asked again in perplexity, checking the alcohol percentage printed on the label of the bottle, but she thought that wasn't high enough to make Minako hallucinate so badly.

"Never mind her, Naomi-chan." Rei whispered, but intentionally loud enough for Minako to hear her. "She's having delusions of grandeur."

"No! You know I'm not! I'm telling the truth!" Minako pouted and whined like a little child. "Anyway... That doesn't change the fact I'm a failure in love."

"So am I, sister!" Naomi high-fived the blonde and poured some more champagne into their glasses. "You're talking to 'Miss Never Had a Girlfriend'."

"What?!" Minako gasped. "Like... never?!"

"Yep. Never." Naomi nodded her head vigorously in agreement.

"But why?" Minako gawked at the girl. "I mean, you're gorgeous, you're hot and you can dance zouk! Come on! You're quite a catch!"

Soon after Minako spoke those words, Rei noticed a blush on Naomi's cheeks, but she was not sure if that was a reaction to the blonde's compliment or a side effect of the alcohol.

"I guess I just haven't found someone special enough..." The red-haired replied with a shrug as she stared at those baby blue eyes.

"Anyway... Why are you so surprised, Minako-chan? You never had a boyfriend nor a girlfriend either." Rei raised an eyebrow and half-smiled, perversely teasing the blonde.

"Oh, thank you, Rei-chan!" Minako replied ironically. "You have just reminded me that I am 'Miss Always Dating, Never Committing'."

Naomi was shaking her head as she couldn't believe her ears. "No way! How come nobody won you over?! You are beautiful, out-going and-"

Well, for several minutes, Rei kept on watching Naomi and Minako's competition for 'Miss This, Miss That', followed by one throwing a bunch of compliments to comfort the other weeping girl.

Then Rei rested her chin on one hand, realizing for the first time something that was right before her eyes: both of them were beautiful, both of them were single and both of them wanted to find someone to love.

Furthermore Rei had seen their amazing interaction on stage and she was seeing their interaction at that very moment. Minako had just placed an arm over Naomi shoulders as they started to cry heartily and sing a lame song about how miserable their love lives were.

The miko chuckled lightly as she thought they were just... perfect together. Then she shook her head in perplexity. How come the Goddess of Love haven't noticed the girl standing literally by her side?

_Well, __since people say __Love __is __blind __and Minako-__chan__ is the embodiment of Love, that only makes sense. _Rei thought before her mind travel again to her beloved moon princess.

* * *

It was almost 3:00 AM when Usagi arrived at the outer's house and Setsuna had opened the front door just when the girl was about to ring the bell. The princess blinked a couple of times, obviously surprised, then she shook her head thinking she would never get used to Setsuna's antics.

"Come in, princess." She said with a slight welcoming smile.

Once inside, the guardian of time motioned for Usagi to go upstairs, where they could talk more privately without disturbing Haruka and Michiru's sleep.

Usagi was silent all the way. She knew she had to open up about what was on her heart, but she was just afraid of how Setsuna would react after knowing what she was willing to do.

She sat on a chair while the older woman sat on the bed, right in front of her. "I'm sorry to bother you late at night..." Usagi apologized shyly.

Setsuna reached for the girl's hands, squeezing them gently. "That's okay. You're not bothering me. Tell me what's wrong."

Usagi seemed thoughtful for a moment, as if she was choosing what to tell her first. "A couple of months ago, I started to have these... dreams." She paused, but since the guardian of time just kept on staring at her, she went on. "Ever since, I found myself utterly confused because in these dreams I was... I was... uh... being *very* intimate... with someone." Usagi lowered her head, blushing furiously.

"'Someone'..." The older woman repeated the word slowly. "Not the prince, I presume."

"E-Exactly. Not him." She gulped, then she noticed Setsuna's stare encouraging her to continue. "I started to question my feelings and I realized I was... I was already in love with this... other person. I tried hard to deny it and to do what was expected from me, but this feeling is so strong, so powerful, that I can't hold it inside anymore."

Setsuna looked intently at the young princess. "Who is this person who made you fall so deeply in love?"

Usagi could feel her body shaking a little. "Well, at first, I couldn't see their face in my dreams... But after a couple of months, I realized who it was. It was a girl... And that girl was... It was... R-Rei-chan." The princess rested her face on her hands. It wasn't that easy to admit she was having this kind of dreams about her best friend. Besides, she was afraid of what Setsuna would say next, since she didn't want to give up on Rei. Only the thought of doing such thing could break her own heart into pieces.

Setsuna was still silent and after a few seconds Usagi raised her head to face the guardian of time stoic as ever. "Why don't you seem surprised?" The princess asked, blinking in confusion. Sure, Setsuna knew about the past, present and future; but she couldn't know about her *dreams*, could she?

"Oh, I knew it was Rei-chan. Who else would it be?" Setsuna chuckled softly, noticing the girl's reaction.

"Really? Why? Is it because every single person in this world seems to be attracted to her?" Usagi snorted uncharacteristically. "Haruka talks about _'Rei's wonderful__ body__' at_ every chance she has; Minako flirts with her all the freaking time; even my *mother*, for God's sake, hit on her! Not to mention that annoying groupie and-"

"Calm down, princess!" Setsuna sweat dropped. "My reasons aren't related to Rei's appeal. And by the way, people's reactions to her presence are completely normal."

Usagi's jaw dropped. "How could it be normal?!"

Setsuna gave her a smile. "Well, each one of you inspires something different when you're around. For instance, you inspire kindness and forgiveness; Makoto-chan inspires courage and protection; Ami-chan inspires knowledge and wisdom; Minako-chan, being the Goddess of Love, inspires love feelings; and Rei-chan is the Goddess of Fire *and* Passion, remember? So it's only natural that she evokes desire in both men and women."

Usagi folded her arms across her chest, clearly not convinced by Setsuna's explanation. "Minako-chan inspires love, but not everybody is in love with her. So why does everybody have to lust after my Rei-chan?"

The guardian of time was already expecting that question. "There are different kinds of love, princess. There's friendship, paternal love, fraternal love... But there's just one kind of desire. When it comes to Rei-chan, she inspires desire in a higher or lower degree, depending on the other person's sensibility. Some can hold themselves, others don't. Naomi-chan's behavior on that night was a perfect example of what Rei's vibrations can do to a sensitive person."

"That's why that girl was harassing her that way?!" Usagi widened her eyes. Well, she could not blame Naomi after hearing that, since she herself had also grabbed Rei shamelessly on that other day. "But why are things worse now? I mean, she has always been very attractive and she has always drawn attention to herself, but lately things are just out of control!"

Setsuna chuckled at Usagi's displays of jealousy. "You all are older now, you've grown up. Now Rei-chan is more... mature. Let's say she has reached her full potential and her vibrations are just getting stronger."

Usagi was clearly confused. "Potential? What do you mean with 'potential'?"

The older woman rolled her eyes. She would have to be more specific. "Her sexual potential. She's... ready, if you know what I mean. So the way she moves, the way she stares... everything about her is inspiring. She is the embodiment of passion and people aren't immune to her. Oh, they so are not..." Setsuna said staring at nothing in particular with eyes half-lidded.

"You too?!" Usagi's jaw almost hit the ground.

Setsuna shrugged. "Just because I'm doomed to be alone for all the eternity, it doesn't mean I have to be immune to this kind of thing. I can still remember her abilities as a lover during the Silver Millennium..."

"WHAT?!" Usagi squealed with her blue eyes widened. "Don't tell me... You and Rei... You two... Back then..." The young princess couldn't even put the words together to make a sentence.

"Oh, no. I wish. Uh, I mean..." Setsuna gasped as she saw a jealous princess narrowing her eyes at her disapprovingly. She cleared her throat and returned to her stoic expression. "Well, I wasn't supposed to talk about this now, but no. She had a lover back then, indeed, but it wasn't me."

Usagi was silent for a moment. "It was... me. Right?" She parted her lips and touched them with her fingertips. "Those weren't just dreams. Those were... memories. Memories of my past life, when I was her... lover." The princess said almost under her breath, then she widened her eyes when she realized something. "So this means... Oh, God... Did Rei and I really have all that sex?" Usagi covered her mouth with one hand, as she blushed the deepest shade of red.

Setsuna chuckled louder now. "Yes. You really couldn't take your hands off each other. But that was only natural, since she was the Goddess of Passion. One could not blame you."

"That explains why I had that... reaction that other morning." Usagi spoke aloud to herself. "That's why I couldn't control myself when she got really close to me. That's why everything felt so right, so familiar. My body recognized hers. But... how is that possible? I had an... affair with Rei during the Silver Millennium? And why none of us remember anything about it?!" The blonde girl asked, obviously stunned.

"It wasn't just an affair, princess. You were truly in love with each other. But when you all reborn on this planet, your memories were altered just so you wouldn't remember what really happened in your past." The guardian of time explained to an amused Usagi. "There was someone who had a personal interest in breaking you two apart."

"Who is this person?" The princess asked quickly, trying hard to think of who could possibly do that.

"Let's deal with one thing at the time. This is a long and sad story... but I promise I'll tell you that soon enough." Setsuna sighed as she thought of a past she wished she could forget. "Now... What do you intend to do about Rei-chan?"

"I was hoping you could help me with that..." Usagi lowered her head. "I'm afraid of what will happen to the future if Rei and I really get together."

"What does your heart tell you?" She asked seriously with her crimson eyes stuck on Usagi's blue ones.

"My heart..." She repeated slowly. "My heart screams Rei's name with all its might. It keeps on telling me that I should go and find her immediately, then hold her in my arms, kiss her with all this passion I have inside and never let her go. I love everything about her... even her grumpy mood." Usagi was smiling for the first time on that night. "I've never felt this way before, Setsuna-san... It's like a part of me is missing when she's not around. Rei... completes me."

"And do you honestly think your heart would lead you to the wrong person?" Setsuna asked and Usagi opened her mouth, but she was speechless. "If *you* of all people don't believe in what your heart is telling you, how can you expect the others to do so? You fight for love and you're turning your own back at it."

"I told myself this exactly same thing tonight..." Usagi muttered. "You're right. My heart would never lead me to Rei, if we weren't meant to be together."

"There you go." Setsuna smiled at her. "I'm glad you came to realize that."

"But... What about Chibi-Usa?" Usagi asked with concern. "How can she ever be born if I be with Rei rather than Mamoru? I mean... We both are girls and we can't-"

"Do you believe in the power of love?" Setsuna cut her off with a serious expression.

"I... I do..." Usagi replied weakly at first, then she shook her head and steadied her voice. "I do. Sure I do."

"Well, maybe love will find its way." She added and she saw Usagi sighing with relief.

"So this means I can be with Rei?!" The princess asked with much expectation and a wide grin in her face.

"If your heart is asking you for that, I would say not only you *can* but you also *must*." The older woman couldn't hold a grin as she saw Usagi truly happy for the first time.

"Oh, God! I feel so... relieved! I was avoiding this conversation because I was afraid you would be against it." Usagi admitted. "I even couldn't gather the courage to talk to anyone else... well, except for Luna."

"I know it must be scary for you, because you're about to change everything you believed to be true. But things will turn out just fine." The guardian of time gave her a reassuring smile. "Now we should get some sleep. It's late at night for you to walk home so you can sleep here with me; the bed is big enough for both of us. Tomorrow you can deal with all this."

"I wish I could go after Rei right now, but you're right. Tomorrow. I'll do that tomorrow. Oh, and I also want to talk about all this with Luna, Artemis and the others. Since I'm changing everybody's future, I want to tell them first." Usagi said and she saw Setsuna nodding her head in agreement.

"Fair enough." The older woman said as she saw Usagi crawling under the covers.

"Good night, Setsuna-san. Thanks for hearing me and for taking this weight from my shoulders. I'm feeling so much better now..." Usagi yawned, just realizing how tired she was, and within minutes she fell asleep.

Setsuna kept staring at the princess affectionately and gently caressed her blonde hair. "Finally she broke that spell. It seems things are going to be the way they should have been a thousand years ago... Sleep well, my little one."

* * *

"I don't think I can drive now..." Rei mumbled, placing a hand over her own head. "Things are... spinning really fast."

"You two should sleep over my house. I live near here." Naomi stated as she was trying to collect eight bottles of champagne from the floor at the same time, using only two hands. She was failing miserably, but she kept on trying. "The nightclub is still open, but my father is here tonight to take care of things. We can walk home now."

"Can we?" Minako laughed out loud when she tried to stand up, but collapsed again onto the couch. "Oh, and you're right, Rei-chan, you shouldn't drive now. You are really drunk and if the police stops us, we will be sent directly to jail!" The blonde stated, nodding to herself, then suddenly her eyes grew bigger. "Oh, God! I don't wanna go to jail, I would have to become someone's bitch there!"

Rei smirked. "Well, didn't you want to find love? Maybe you get lucky there." She said and she saw Minako frowning thoughtfully, as if she was really considering that possibility.

"Come on, girls. Let's get going!" Naomi stated, walking out the door with Rei and Minako tailing her.

* * *

Hours later, Rei was lying on a couch in Naomi's apartment, looking intently at the ceiling. The effects of the alcohol didn't last long, probably because of her healing powers, and her mind was working harder than ever.

She took a look at the clock: 4:23 AM. She sighed sadly as she thought her princess was probably lying asleep in Mamoru's arms by that very moment.

_Usagi... _Nothing would make her forget or stop thinking about her one true love. The girl was tattooed in her mind and soul, and she would certainly remain this way til Rei's last breath.

After what it seemed like an eternity, the raven-haired girl took a look at the clock again and she rolled her eyes as she saw that only five minutes had passed since the last time she had checked. She was restless, so she rose from the couch and stared at Minako and Naomi; the blonde had passed out on another couch, where she was lying uncomfortably, and the red-haired girl was sleeping on her bed.

Rei frowned as she recalled Minako's statement from earlier; she knew her friend very well and, even though she was drunk, Rei knew the blonde wasn't joking when she regretted being alone.

_Always playing the match maker for everybody and you can't find someone for yourself... This is really ironic. _

So Rei walked over to were Minako was. She took the blonde in her arms, then she carefully placed her on the same bed with Naomi, since there was plenty of space there for both of them.

By now, the least she could do for her friend was to make her more comfortable for the rest of the night.

Almost instantly, Rei saw the blonde clinging to Naomi in her sleep and she had to muffle a giggle. _Well, bimbo, it seems you're more effective in your sleep! _

After that, Rei walked back to the couch and laid there, still looking at the two girls sleeping peacefully together. She closed her eyes then as she thought of her princess for the thousandth time that night, silently praying that the pain would go away.

* * *

Sunday morning came and Usagi quickly headed home for having breakfast with her family, willing to get there as soon as possible; she knew Ikuko would be mad, since she never let her mother know she would be spending the night out. So, when Usagi opened the front door, she wasn't surprised to see Ikuko there, right in front of her, narrowing her eyes to her previously missing daughter.

"Usagi! How many times..." Ikuko had just begun her lecture, when she was cut off by the girl hugging her affectionately.

"Oh, mom, I'm so happy!" Usagi bounced around a stunned Ikuko. "I haven't been this happy for weeks!"

Ikuko parted her lips, not sure about what to say. Then she decided she had to ask Usagi an important question, although she was a little bit afraid of the answer. "Who... who did you spend the night with?"

"Oh, I was with Setsuna-san." She replied simply, smiling brightly at the older woman.

Ikuko brought a hand to her mouth. "Oh, God, Usagi... Is there a third person?! I thought it was just Rei-san and Mamoru-kun."

Usagi's jaw dropped at her mother's statement. "No, mom! Setsuna-san is just a friend. And..." The princess paused briefly, looking intently at her. "...there's no Mamo-chan. Not anymore. It's just Rei now." She couldn't help smiling when she spoke the name of the girl she so loved.

Ikuko sighed with relief. "Oh! So you two finally got together?"

"Well, not yet. But I'm planing to surprise her tonight! I can hardly wait to tell her what's in my heart!" Usagi said excitedly, still bouncing around, but soon she paused again and looked somewhat warily at her mother. "Uh, mom... are you really okay with this? I mean..."

"With the fact that you're in love with a girl?" Ikuko grinned at her daughter, cutting her off. "Usagi, I always knew you had feelings for her. You were the only one unaware of that." She giggled as she saw Usagi's stunned expression. "Rei-san is a lovely young lady. I'm fine with you two being together, since all I want is you to be happy."

After she heard those words, the girl threw herself in her mother's arms. "Thanks, mom! You don't know how much your support means me."

Ikuko winked at her daughter, happy to see her smiling again. "So... Breakfast?" The woman asked and Usagi nodded her head enthusiastically, feeling hungry for the first time in days.

* * *

Minako Aino felt the sunbeams hit her face, announcing the start of another day. She was still with her eyes closed, but she could feel something soft pressing against her body. She smiled and welcomed that sensation, slowly beginning to open her eyelids just to see a red-haired girl lying asleep in her arms. She blinked in confusion and it took her a time to understand where she was and what had happened, but she was still trying hard to remember how she had gotten to the bed.

Before she could find an answer though, she saw Naomi moaning under her breath. The senshi of love looked at her, wondering why she had never noticed how perfect Naomi was. Her pale skin was soft and smooth, bringing up her long red hair, and she had pinkish lips, which were full and also... inviting. The blonde could also feel the shape of the girl's body and it was obvious that she was used to exercise.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Minako was startled by Rei whispering in her ear, the senshi of fire narrowing her eyes mischievously at her. "She sings, plays the bass and guess what? I heard she's single."

Careful to not wake up the girl, Minako turned to face Rei and slightly shook her head. "So? What's the point? She's in love with you anyway." She replied quietly and Rei had to do a lip-reading to understand what Minako had said.

The senshi of fire frowned and waved her hand dismissively. "She may *react* to me, but she has never been in love with me. The Goddess of Love should have known that." She chided teasingly. "Besides, I saw the way she stared at you on the stage last night... and then the way you stared at each other after that."

Minako glanced at the sleeping girl as if she was considering her friend's words. And just when she was about to answer Rei's last remark, she noticed Naomi stirring in her arms and two lovely green eyes opening up and sparkling with surprise.

"Minako-chan?" The red-haired girl muttered and quickly her cheeks got slightly red.

"I'm sorry..." Minako blushed as well. "Did I wake you up?"

"No..." Naomi denied and Minako raised an eyebrow, noticing the girl was lying. "Well, yes... But I would have to wake up eventually, right?" She gave the blonde a cute smile.

Minako nodded her head slowly, then she noticed she was still holding Naomi close to her body. "Uh... I'm sorry... I can't remember how I managed to get to your bed and, uh... hug you." She apologized as she freed the girl from her embrace.

Naomi smiled shyly at her. "That's okay. Probably that was the reason I slept so well last night anyway..." She stated and blushed a darker shade of red.

Rei half-smiled as she noticed their reactions. Surely she had helped by placing the blonde on Naomi's bed, but Minako had made a hell of a job hugging the girl so close to her own body all night long. Cheers for her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but it's 11:00 AM and I promised Chibi-Usa we would have lunch together, so I must get going. I still have to step at home to have a shower and change my clothes before picking her up." Rei said sounding strangely innocent.

Minako frowned, wondering if the senshi of fire had something to do with her mysterious teleportation to Naomi's bed, but she just nodded her head and stood up, still feeling the red-haired girl's pleasant scent on her own skin.

* * *

Usagi was walking towards the kitchen to grab something to eat, when she noticed Chibi-Usa sitting on the living room, looking directly at the clock with an anxious expression.

"Hey, why are you staring at that clock so intently?" Usagi asked her future daughter, raising an eyebrow at her unusual behavior. "Are you trying to stop time by staring at it?"

"No, it's quite the opposite. I wish the time would fly." Chibi-Usa strangely ignored her teasing and gave her a big smile. "I'm waiting for Rei-chan to pick me up, we are having lunch together!"

"This is great!" Usagi smiled back at the girl. She always felt happy to see how great Rei and Chibi-Usa got along. "But why do you seem a little upset?"

"Nothing really. It's just that she has called me to let me know she was going to be late." The little girl shrugged somewhat sadly.

"Rei is late? But she is always sharp on time! She even teases me saying I should follow her exemple..." Usagi frowned at the absurdity of that fact. "What happened to her?"

"She said she would have to go home to take a shower and change her clothes first." Chibi-Usa explained absently, still with her eyes stuck at the clock.

"But... why? Where was she?"

"She slept over some friend's house last night." The pink-haired girl answered without looking at her future mother. But since she remained silent, Chibi–Usa finally turned her face to a strangely pale Usagi. "Usagi-chan... Is there anything wrong?"

"What... what 'friend'?" Usagi asked slowly, fearing what was about to come.

"Uh, I guess her name was 'Naomi'." Chibi-Usa frowned thoughtfully. "Why?"

Usagi felt her stomach twist when she heard Naomi's name and suddenly breathing seemed the hardest thing to do, but somehow she managed to mutter the word 'nothing' to Chibi-Usa. The little girl kept on staring at her with much confusion as she saw Usagi turning on her heels and quickly heading to her room.

Chibi-Usa blinked a couple of times, then she shrugged. _Usagi-__chan__ c__an__ be __really__ weird sometimes... _She thought as she resumed her task to count the seconds on the watch.

* * *

Usagi shut the door behind her and threw herself on bed. The tears she was trying hard to hold back now were falling down uncontrollably. She had never felt such a terrible pain before; the thought of Rei and Naomi sleeping together breaking her heart into small little pieces.

She hugged herself tightly, crying harder and cursing herself for taking too long to realize and admit her feelings for her senshi of fire. She should have told Rei she was in love with her so they together could figure out what to do. Instead of this, she kept avoiding the girl, shutting down her every attempt to talk about what was going on between them and hurting her feelings deeply along the way.

So Rei had decided to finally give in to Naomi's affections and Usagi knew she was the one to blame. Now she had lost the girl she loved more than anything in the world, but she had it coming. And ironically it all happened just after she heard from Setsuna that it was actually possible for them to be together. Destiny was definitely playing with the moon princess.

After several minutes of crying, she heard a slight knock on the door, but she decided to ignore it. She wasn't in the mood for... anything at all. Unfortunately, though, the person didn't give up.

"Go away!" She yelled between her tears and sobs, hoping whoever it was would leave her alone. But her request had the opposite effect, since she heard another knock, this time louder.

Usagi rose from her bed with annoyance, the girl strongly decided to kick out anyone who dared to disturb her... just when she saw the door sliding open.

She felt her heart skip a bit and she took a step back, clearly surprised for who was staring directly at her blue eyes.

The one person who could always make her feel loved and protected.

The last person she was expecting to see.

There.

Right before her eyes.

Both remained silent for a while, carefully studying each other's features, their hearts pounding fast and heavily against their chests. The girl effectively stepped inside the room, gently closing the door behind her back to give them both some privacy.

Usagi was almost panting, feeling her body react instantly at her approach, her blue eyes never leaving hers. She had opened her mouth, but no words could be heard. She didn't have the slightest idea of what to say.

"I was downstairs and... well, I know you didn't want to see me, but I felt you needed... me." A voice soft as a caress spoke with a mix of concern and devotion for her princess. "So here I am, Usa."

"R-Rei..." Usagi stammered at last, feeling a whirlwind of emotions as she kept on staring at those amethyst eyes for what it seemed like an eternity.

* * *

**Author's note: **

This was longer than I had planned, but I just couldn't stop writing!


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Usagi slowly stopped crying, as she kept on staring at Rei's beautiful features. Two amethysts were studying her intently, and she soon noticed the raven-haired girl had that familiar overprotective look in her eyes.

"Who did this to you?" Rei asked coldly, just waiting for the answer so she could Hunt down and kill the bastard who dared to hurt her princess. But when she saw Usagi starting to cry again, she completely left aside her murder instinct to focus on comforting the weeping girl before her eyes.

Hesitantly, the senshi of fire walked over to where her princess stood, not really knowing if she could act as her best friend after everything that has happened in the past days. All Rei wanted was to hold the girl and wipe her tears away, but she wasn't really sure if Usagi would allow her approach.

However, as if she was reading Rei's mind, the princess smiled amid her tears. "I've missed you..." She mumbled before she threw herself in her senshi's welcoming arms, seeking for the comfort she knew she would find there. No matter what, Rei's embrace could always make her feel better.

The raven-haired girl held her princess close to her body, almost to the point of suffocating her, feeling incredibly relieved for hearing those words. She placed a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead and she felt her eyes water for having her best friend back. "I've missed you too..." She muttered, feeling her heart lighter for the first time in days.

Usagi heard a soothing heartbeat as she placed her head on Rei's chest and she closed her blue eyes to simply feel the warmth of the girl's body. In Usagi's opinion, there would never be a better place than in her lover's arms.

But then a sad thought crossed her mind: that place where she stood now belonged to another. Probably Naomi had spent all night there, enjoying every single sensation Rei could offer her. Unwittingly Usagi kept punishing herself, imagining how her senshi of fire had kissed and made love all night long with another girl. And that was all that took to really break her down.

"Oh, God, Usa... What happened? Please, tell me!" Rei begged softly, resting her cheek on the top of Usagi's head and gently rubbing her back. Her princess was crying heavier now, completely devastated for some unknown reason. "I need to know what happened, so I can help you."

Usagi just remained silent, except for the muffled sounds of her sobs. Her only response was to cling to Rei even tighter, like a drowning person would cling to a lifeboat, as she soaked the girl's clothes with tears of guilt and regret.

"Who did that to you?" The softness of Rei's voice was replaced for that cold tone again, which could make anyone shiver in fear. "Who hurt you? Was it Mamoru?" She gritted her teeth with rage. "I told him if he placed a finger on you, I would-"

"It w-wasn't him..." The princess's voice was almost a whisper, but it was loud enough to cut Rei off.

"So who was it?" The senshi of fire asked anxiously. "Who hurt you?"

Usagi pulled her head away from Rei's chest to look up at two amethysts sparkling in expectation. Never leaving her embrace, Usagi blinked a couple of times to get rid of the tears which were blurring her sight. She knew her eyes were puffy and her face was completely reddened, but what was bothering her the most was the lump on her throat. She had to make a few attempts before her voice could actually be heard.

"It was me, Rei." Usagi managed to say at last. "I hurt myself."

Rei frowned, trying hard to imagine how Usagi could possibly have hurt herself so badly. "Is it your stomach? Did you eat too much ice cream again?"

But before her princess could say a word, Rei shook her head negatively and answered it herself. "No, if it was your stomach, you wouldn't be standing on your feet, right? So what happened? Did you fall?"

Usagi smiled slightly amid her tears as she thought Rei's last assumption was right.

_I did fall... _

_...in love with you, Rei._

The miko looked at Usagi as if she was trying to read the girl's mind. "Where does it hurt, Usa? Show me. I'll take care of your wounds, I promise." The miko stated wholeheartedly, willing to make things better for her dejected princess. Seeing the girl suffering like that was worse than any kind of torture Rei could ever imagine.

Usagi then reached for Rei's hand without breaking their eye contact. "This is where it hurts..." She said, as she placed Rei's delicate hand over her chest, precisely over her heart. "Can you mend it, Rei-chan? Because I've broken my own heart and I don't think I'll be able to collect all its pieces ever again..."

Rei felt the air stuck in her lungs and she parted her lips, not knowing exactly what to say. "How... How could you break your own heart, Usa? What did you do?"

"'What did I do?'" Usagi muttered Rei's words to herself, finally letting her hand go. "I don't know what I regret more: the things I did or the things I didn't do..." She let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, Rei. I'm *so* sorry. You can't even imagine how sorry I am."

The miko caressed Usagi's cheeks, wiping the tears that insisted on falling from those beautiful blue eyes. "I can't understand, Usa. What are you apologizing for?"

"For leaving you alone that other day... for shutting you down every time you tried to contact me... for-"

"Stop it." Rei said firmly, but soon she softened her tone. "You don't have to apologize for anything, Usagi. I can't believe this is the reason you're so sad! That day, at my house, it was all my fault... You should blame me, not yourself!"

"How could it be your fault, Rei?" Usagi asked, clearly confused, since she was the one who initiated all this. "I was the one who kissed you first, I was the one who ran away after that and I am the one who's been hurting you ever since!"

"I induced you." Rei stated simply, somewhat dejectedly as she lowered her face.

"What?! How could you induce me to do those things?!" The princess widened her eyes and shook her head at the absurdity she had just heard.

"I have this... Ugh, I don't even know how to call it, but people react... differently when I'm around, especially if I let them come too close to me." Rei was facing the ground, her so self-confident persona lost somewhere along the way.

Usagi thought of Setsuna's explanation about Rei's appeal, wondering if that's what she was talking about. "What do you mean, Rei?"

"For some reason I don't quite understand, it seems I am... attractive to most people." The miko replied sorrowfully as she raised her eyes to face Usagi.

"And why do you make it sound like a bad thing?" Usagi frowned at her, obviously puzzled.

Rei sighed with dismay, her disgust with that subject written all over her face. "Because people look at me like I was just something to be possessed. And what's the point of being desired and not loved? Sheer desire is shallow, meaningless and ephemeral."

"Is this how you really feel?" Usagi blinked, amused by Rei's explanation. She certainly had thought about the bright side of being so appealing, but she had never really imagined it could be hurtful too. "Well, I think now I understand why you were always so aloof... and why you never allow anyone to get too close to you."

The senshi of fire nodded her head affirmatively. "My personality isn't exactly outgoing anyway, but once I noticed what people really wanted from me, I decided to keep my distance." Rei shrugged, but she managed to smile slightly when she looked at her princess again. "You were the only exception though. Things are... different when it comes to you."

"Why, Rei?" Usagi asked softly. She knew Rei cared deeply about her and, indeed, things were different between them, but she always loved when the raven-haired girl made it very clear to her, either with words or actions.

"I don't know exactly... but I always felt we were connected in a very special way. Somehow you've managed to break all the walls I built around myself. Besides, you were the only one who didn't seem to react to me." Rei paused briefly. "At least, not until that morning..."

"Oh, Rei... is that what you're thinking? That I've kissed you only because I began to react to your vibrations or whatever?" Usagi felt her heart sting. She didn't want to make Rei think she had just lusted after her like everybody else.

"You said it yourself. It was just a 'physical attraction', right? So you didn't want to do what you did; you had reacted to me and you just couldn't hold yourself." The senshi of fire replied sadly.

Usagi remained silent as she realized how badly she had hurt the girl with that lie. If only she could go back in time...

But as her princess didn't say a word, Rei went on. "Anyway... it was all my fault. I could have stopped you, I *should* have stopped you, but I was weak. There was nothing that I wanted more than kiss you and hold you in my arms. I know I was selfish and reckless... that's why I'm the one who should apologize, not you. You just ran away and kept avoiding me because I scared you. I disrespected you."

"Rei..." Usagi sighed heavily, the guilty getting the better of her. "I lied to you. It wasn't just a physical attraction..."

"You don't have to do this so I can feel better, Usagi." Rei frowned with annoyance, turning her head to the side so she wouldn't have to face her princess.

"I lied to you back then, but I'm telling the truth now! I wanted that kiss! I wanted... you, Rei." Usagi admitted, sincerity written all over her blue eyes.

"I know you did. But it only lasted until you regained your sanity..." The senshi of fire said with a dejected shrug.

"Rei, why do you have to be so stubborn?" Usagi whined before she got close to her senshi, cupping the girl's cheeks in her hands. "Why can't you believe that someone would kiss you by their own volition and not just because of some sort of magnetic power you have? You are stunning, you're appealing, yes! You certainly are! But you're not just a hot piece of meat, for God's sake! You're the most adorable, the most incredible girl I know. You are... perfect... in every each way. You are a princess, Rei. My princess..."

"Usa..." Rei closed her eyes, feeling her body react to Usagi's approach. "Please don't do this again... You know you shouldn't be this close to me..."

But the princess just ignored what she heard and she brought her lips extremely close to Rei's. Both girls were with their eyes shut, just feeling the agony of not touching each other.

It was taking all Usagi's will power to not kiss her, but she had to prove to her senshi she had not just succumbed to her vibrations that other day. Usagi wanted to show Rei she could hold herself, if she wanted to.

But when the princess opened her eyes and stared at those so inviting lips, she felt her resolve melting away. Now her mouth was dry and she was panting, trying really hard to stay still. "See? I can be... near you and... resist... you."

Rei looked into Usagi's eyes so deeply, her amethysts burning with a mix of undying love and fiery passion. Carefully, she moved her hand until she felt the bare skin of Usagi's nape, causing the girl to close her eyelids for a brief moment and part her lips in expectation.

"You can resist me... but I can't resist you." Rei whispered as she closed her eyes and leaned forward.

Soon Usagi felt those soft lips pressing against hers and shivers running up and down her body. Butterflies were fluttering all over her stomach once she felt that familiar burning sensation.

It was a passionate, heartfelt and deliciously slow kiss, as if both girls were willing to stop time so that moment could last forever.

Usagi enveloped Rei's waist with her arms, urging the girl to get as close as possible, devouring the kiss, completely lost in her lover's embrace. The first time she kissed Rei, it was hot, intense, pure heat... But this time, with Rei doing it so gently, it was even more mind-blowing. Usagi felt like everything was happening in slow motion, granting them the opportunity to savor every detail of it.

After long luxurious seconds, or minutes maybe – nobody was counting, anyway – Rei pulled her lips away and Usagi could feel the girl's fragrant breath caressing her face, like a refreshing breeze.

The senshi of fire was looking deeply in the sapphire eyes, still holding the girl in her arms, as she started to speak almost in a whisper. "This *effect* I have on people... is the same effect that you, and only you, have on me. It's impossible to be close to you and not want to hold you, to feel your soft skin touching mine, to kiss your lips... Usa, you are just irresistible to me."

Usagi was staring at her longingly, still enjoying the burning sensation on her lips, completely surrendered to her senshi. "Rei... I-"

"And that's why I can't be near you. Not after what happened last night." The senshi of fire said with a sad smile, as she reminded herself her princess had gotten back together with Mamoru and she should respect her decision.

But, unfortunately, Usagi thought Rei didn't want to be near her anymore because she was with Naomi now.

"Please, don't feel bad for what you did that other day. You have absolutely no guilt. I complete understand you and I also understand the way you reacted after that." Rei stated, trying to sound strong, but her heart was breaking with the idea of finally letting Usagi go. "I'm sorry for kissing you again... I guess I just allowed myself to have this one last kiss. Eternity may come upon me, but I'll never forget the taste of your lips... ever." Rei freed Usagi from her embrace and gently caressed her cheek before she took a step back. "Goodbye, Serenity..."

And with that, Rei turned on her heels and slowly walked out of Usagi's room.

The blonde girl was still paralyzed, touching her lips with her fingertips when... the penny dropped.

_She called me __'__Serenity__'__?!_ Usagi blinked in confusion, realizing the way Rei had just addressed her. The senshi of fire had never called her 'Serenity', at least, not in this life.

And then images began to appear in the back of Usagi's mind.

_A little girl with lovely amethyst eyes; she was about 8 years old and was wearing a red Sailor fuku. "I'll keep my promise to you. I'll come back. I swear."_

_A beautiful young lady, with long raven-hair, dressed in an elegant black garb. "Goodbye, Your Highness."_

_A strong and powerful woman, dressed in a different red fuku, lying in her arms... all covered in blood. "Goodbye, Serenity..."_

And now Usagi had just added another farewell to her memories.

* * *

Chibi-Usa was with her eyes stuck on the raven-haired girl, studying her features carefully as both of them were sitting on a park bench. She was having an ice cream for desert while Rei seemed miles away, staring at nothing in particular.

"You were strangely silent during our lunch." The pink-haired girl noted. "Just like you are strangely silent *now*."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Rei blinked as if she was coming out of a trance, then she gave her an empty smile. "It's just that I've been... thinking."

"I see. You are thinking about Usagi-chan, aren't you?" Chibi-Usa asked as she dropped the remains of her desert in the nearest trash can and returned her stare to Rei. "I know that something's happened between you two. Talk to me... Tell me what's wrong."

The senshi of fire caressed Chibi-Usa's cheek and sighed sadly. "Nothing goes unnoticed by you, uh? I'm sorry, I know that I'm not being the best of friends lately. Probably I'm boring you with my-"

"Don't try and change the subject. I know it's exactly what you're trying to do now. So are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to find out by myself?" Chibi-Usa narrowed her eyes to Rei, who widened hers in response. Sometimes she would forget how mature and perceptive Usagi's daughter was, despite her childish features.

"Alright, Sherlock! I'll tell you. Geez!" Rei playfully grimaced at her, much to Chibi-Usa's enjoyment. She was happy for making the raven-haired girl act like herself again, even for a brief second. "Well, I... I told your mother about my feelings... as you've requested me to do."

Chibi-Usa was silent for a few moments, wondering if that was the reason Usagi was acting so strange lately. A little hesitantly, she asked the obvious question. "How... how did she react?"

Now it was Rei's turn to remain silent for a while, thinking about what to say. She wisely decided to leave the kisses aside to focus on the outcomes. After all, Chibi-Usa was still a child and it was her mother Rei was talking about. "Uh, not well... at least not for me. She's decided she should be with Mamoru."

Chibi-Usa stared at her in perplexity. "No. She can't be with him. She's making the wrong choice!"

Rei chuckled sadly. "He's destined to be your father, you know? You should be happy for him. And for yourself, by the way."

Chibi-Usa ignored Rei's remark and stared at her again. "Did Usagi-chan really tell you she has chosen him over you?"

"She didn't. He did." She stated and Chibi-Usa blinked in confusion, so Rei went on to explain what had happened. "We've bumped into each other yesterday at the nightclub, then Mamoru said they were back together. And after you blurted out that she didn't sleep at home last night, soon I knew they had spent the night... together." The senshi of fire's voice trembled slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by the little girl.

Chibi-Usa felt her heart break at Rei's sadness. "But she loves you, Rei-chan! *You*! I know she does!" The pink-haired girl squealed, almost in despair, making the senshi of fire frown at her. "Don't give up on her! Please... promise me you won't give up!"

Rei was silently thinking about Chibi-Usa's words, recalling Usagi's reactions to their kisses. She knew she had felt passion, love and desire from the moon princess and, indeed, it was possible that Usagi could really return her feelings. However, none of that mattered, since she had chosen Mamoru. And Rei would respect her princess's decision no matter how painful it was.

"I can't promise you that. Your mother has made her choice and I shall respect it." Rei said with a steady voice, but then she softened her tone as she sat Chibi-Usa on her lap and hugged her affectionately. "But look at the bright side: this way I'm positive sure that you will be born and we'll be best friends in the future, exactly like you told me we are."

Rei forced a smile at the little girl, but Chibi-Usa noticed behind that smile there was an indescribable pain. Rei was suffering and she hated herself for not being able to help her.

One word and she could end with all that.

_If only I could tell you the truth... _She thought sadly, hugging the raven-haired girl tightly as a silent tear fell from her eyes. _I'm sorry, Rei-chan..._

* * *

As she was walking on the streets of Tokyo, Minako Aino thought to herself that couples did end up looking alike: Usagi was being as stubborn as Rei would be. It took the senshi of love two days until she finally managed to drag the depressed moon princess out of her room.

She was glad she didn't have to drug Usagi to have the job done, like she did with Rei that other day. Minako would certainly do that, if it was necessary, but she knew it would be somewhat difficult to take an unconscious girl out of her own house without drawing any attention.

So after a lot of emotional blackmail and a performance worthy of an Academy Award, Minako succeeded in convincing Usagi to go with her to Makoto's apartment.

And when they finally got there, Usagi walked inside only to find all her senshi standing on the living room.

Well, all except for one.

"Where is Rei?!" Usagi asked quickly, looking anxiously from side to side. She was about to panic, fearing that something bad might have happened to her senshi of fire.

"Why am I not surprised that she has asked that question before even saying 'hello'?" The senshi of wind stated with a smirk, making all the girls chuckle.

"You don't have to worry about her, Usagi-chan. She's fine. She's at a spiritual retreat with her grandfather and Yuuichirou and she will be back by Thursday." Michiru stated, willing to calm the princess down.

Usagi sighed with relief after hearing Rei was okay, then she looked somewhat warily to each girl in the room, trying to read their expressions. She didn't really know what to think of that unexpected meeting, especially because Minako had tears in her eyes when she said that was a matter of life and death.

But since everybody seemed pretty much alive, Usagi soon knew she had been misled by Minako's acting skills. Again.

The princess had opened her mouth to ask what was going on, but before she could do that, Makoto addressed her shyly. "Usagi-chan, uh... Ami-chan and I want to apologize for being so absent lately. It's just that we were dealing with... uh... with... well..."

"Mako-chan..." Ami decided to softly cut the girl off. "Let's not lose focus."

"Yes! We have wasted a lot of time already, so let's get straight to the point. Usagi-chan, none of us can stand you being so miserable. It is killing us all." Minako stated and everybody nodded their heads in agreement. "So we decided to make an intervention."

"An intervention?" Usagi repeated weakly.

"Precisely!" The senshi of love had a proud expression, which was soon replaced by a serious one. "You've been avoiding us for days, but it's about time you leave your seclusion. Come on, we are not just your bodyguards. We are your closest friends. Whatever is going on with you, you can open up with us."

Usagi seemed hesitantly and, from where she stood, Setsuna gave the princess a reassuring stare.

"I guess I can't run away from you anymore..." The blonde princess forced a smile at them.

"You are right, you can't run away from us. But that's okay if you want to run away from a future you don't want for yourself." Michiru said sympathetically. "We've noticed how sad you are and we don't want to see you suffer like this anymore."

Haruka nodded her head enthusiastically at her girlfriend's statement. "Yeah! To hell with destiny! I don't want to live in a future that makes you unhappy." Then she softened her expression and winked at the princess. "Whatever you decide to do, bunny, we will support you."

"You don't have to be with someone just out of obligation, Usagi-chan. You should follow your heart!" Makoto stated with a lovely grin as she squeezed the girl's shoulders to offer her some comfort.

"Besides, just because we've seen the future, it doesn't mean there aren't other possibilities. Maybe a *new* future will be even better than this one we've known as true." Ami said with a cute expression.

Usagi was truly moved after hearing her friends statements and tears began to spring from her eyes. "Thanks, guys... I don't even know what to say... I just... Thank you."

"You deserve to be with the one you love." Hotaru said shyly and she noticed Chibi-Usa squeezing her hand gently in gratitude. The pink-haired girl knew it was difficult for Hotaru to accept the idea of Usagi and Mamoru not being together. "We wouldn't be happy if you weren't."

Usagi wiped the tears that insisted on falling down her cheeks. "I can't even tell how much your support means to me. You are the best friends I could possibly have. But I'm afraid I can't be with the one I love anyway..."

"Why not?!" Everybody but Setsuna asked in unison.

The princess lowered her head in defeat. "I don't think Rei wants to be with me..."

"WHAT?!" The girls squealed in astonishment. They looked at each other, then to Usagi, then to each other again, and almost instantly they stood in a circle.

"Okay. Maybe she has finally lost her sanity..." Haruka stated seriously in a lower tone.

Michiru agreed. "Yes, she's under so much pressure lately... it would only be natural."

"Or maybe she had an overdose of sugar and she's hallucinating." Makoto offered. "High doses of sugar can cause that, right, Ami-chan?"

"Actually, it's hypoglycemia that causes mental confusion." The senshi of wisdom corrected her.

"Dammit!" Makoto cried in frustration. "I almost got it!"

"Well, I think this must be a result of all the times she has hit her head falling face first into the ground." Minako thoughtfully placed a hand on her chin. "After all, that has happened a lot, right?"

"Mmm... That's a plausible option. Way to go, Minako-chan!" Ami congratulated her blonde friend with a sincere smile, the future doctor proud of Minako's line of thought. "Brain damage can cause confusion, delusions, intellectual disabilities, memory loss-

"Hey! I'm standing right here, you know?" Usagi whined as she pouted and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not crazy, I'm not hallucinating, my sugar level is fine and so is my brain."

"So why are you talking nonsense?" Haruka asked, clearly confused.

"Rei-chan loves you since forever. Why wouldn't she want to be with you?" Michiru elegantly raised an eyebrow.

"I think... I think that maybe she has moved on..." Usagi sighed heavily, feeling her eyes water at the thought of Rei and Naomi together.

All the girls looked at each other again, then within seconds the room erupted in laughter, much to the princess surprise.

"This is not funny!" Usagi grumbled.

"Are we talking about the same Rei-chan?" Haruka was wiping away a tear of laughter. "Do you *really* think this could actually happen? Seriously?"

"The girl has loved you unconditionally for almost five years and you think that *now* she has moved on?" Minako asked in perplexity. "Oh! Believe me when I tell you that she hasn't!"

"Well, I must confess we've even encouraged her to do so, but stubborn-as-a-mule Rei would never do that. Don't get me wrong, it's not that we didn't want you two to be together... It's just that we thought you would never return her feelings properly. You were so obsessed with making your relationship with Mamoru-kun work, that you were blind to everything else." Makoto stated with a shrug.

"And it was kind of frustrating to watch Rei-chan so miserable for almost five years..." Ami added to her girlfriend's statement. "But we are glad to see her love for you wasn't unrequited after all."

"I always knew you would realize that some day, Usagi-chan." Minako smiled sincerely. "I've always felt your special connection, like you were meant to be. Something so beautiful and unique; a bond from another life."

Usagi hesitated. "But she is with Naomi-"

"No, she's not!" Minako gawked at the princess as she replied quickly. "That was just one time thing, Usagi-chan. Rei was depressed, the frustration had really gotten the better of her. But they are not together, I promise you."

Usagi kept on hearing everybody's words of encouragement, but nothing seemed to really get through to her. She was with her head low, when a familiar voice spoke for the first time.

"Mother?" Chibi-Usa tentatively called her.

Usagi raised her head, touched and surprised by Chibi-Usa calling her 'mother' for the first time. She was with her lips parted and she stared at the little girl, who was now approaching her with a shy smile.

Chibi-Usa motioned to sit on Usagi's lap, which the princess and future Queen granted her immediately. Both kept on staring at each other, but the pink-haired girl soon broke the silence.

"She loves you." Chibi-Usa stated, nodding her head affirmatively to emphasize what she was saying. "But she thinks you've chosen Mamo-chan over her. Last Saturday night, he told her you two were dating again, right?"

"Yes... But we're not together anymore. After we left the nightclub, I broke up with him." Usagi stated much to everyone's surprise.

"Really?" Minako squealed excitedly. "And you did that to be with Rei-chan?!"

Usagi just nodded her head affirmatively and she couldn't hold a smile as she saw Minako bouncing around the room, cheering herself for having foreseen that would happen someday.

"Wow. *You* broke up with him... Now I'm really impressed..." Haruka muttered with her eyes widened.

"And what did Rei-chan say after hearing that?" Michiru asked with expectation. In fact, all girls were leaning forward to hear about Rei's reaction to Usagi and Mamoru's break up.

"I never told her that." The moon princess shrugged.

Everybody's jaws almost hit the ground. "WHAT?!"

"Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore and-"

"Sure it matters." Chibi-Usa cut her off. "I come from the future, remember? And I know you won't be happy if you and Rei-chan don't get together!"

"Usagi-chan..." Minako stepped in again with a soft tone. "Chibi-Usa is right. Just try to imagine your future. We will live probably for an eternity, right? Do you think you and Rei can spend all this time looking at each other from afar, wondering 'what if...'? This will eat you alive! You have to take your chance!"

The moon princess stared at Minako, pondering over her words. She did have a point. Being so near Rei and yet so far would kill her little by little.

Minako went on, holding Usagi's hand in her own as she looked at the princess and spoke wholeheartedly. "I know all about love, Usagi-chan. If you and Rei don't get together, I can assure you that your heart will always beat sadly, for you will never be truly happy without her. This connection you have with Rei... you won't have with anybody else. She's your soul mate; don't ask me how, but I can feel that!"

The moon princess remained silent for a moment, thinking hard about her friends' words. They were right. She shouldn't just give up; she should try and be with the one she truly loves. Rei was certainly worth fighting for.

"You are right, Minako-chan." Usagi stated, nodding her head firmly. "You all are. Rei does deserve to hear from me what's in my heart."

Everybody cheered excitedly, eliciting a sincere smile from the princess for the first time.

"There's just one problem..." Usagi added, making the room go silent. "I think it will be difficult to approach her. Maybe she won't let me get too close after all that happened between us last Sunday and-"

"Wait. What happened between you two?" Makoto asked puzzled, voicing out loud everybody's question.

"Uh... Rei and I... We... uh... We... kissed each other... last Sunday." Usagi admitted shyly.

"WHAT?!" All senshi chorused and Setsuna smiled slightly.

Minako's jaw dropped in astonishment. "So you've kissed again?!"

"AGAIN?!" All senshi, minus Minako and Setsuna, cried out loud.

"So there was a kiss *before*. Right?" Ami asked almost rhetorically. "What happened the first time you kissed?"

"Oh, *somebody* ran away after that." Minako answered for Usagi, pointing to the moon princess as everybody sweat dropped.

"I freaked out, okay? When I noticed, I was already kissing my best friend. If you were me, wouldn't you freak out too?" Usagi whined in her defense.

Haruka smirked mischievously. "I wouldn't! Actually, if I could kiss Rei, I would-"

"...be dead." Michiru said coldly as she narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend, who also noticed Usagi's disapproving look. Haruka then wisely decided to shut up.

"Anyway..." Makoto rolled her eyes. "What happened the second time you kissed?"

"Uh... Well, after she kissed me..." Usagi began to talk, noticing everybody's eyes growing bigger with anxiety. Minako had even placed a hand over her chest, trying to hold her excitement, and Haruka was motioning to Chibi-Usa and Hotaru to cover their ears.

"...she left." Usagi finished the sentence with a shrug.

Each girl had a different reaction to Usagi's words: Minako was gawking at her; Michiru was sighing in deception; Makoto was punching a pillow; Ami was mentally calculating the chances for that to happen twice; Haruka was cursing under her breath; and the children were looking at all of them, clearly puzzled, still with their hands over their ears. Setsuna, of course, just remained silently observing, stoic as ever.

"Is it alright if we uncover our ears now, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked and the guardian of time just nodded her head affirmatively.

"Okay... I don't get it! Is this a code, a ritual or what?" Minako asked with a little bit of annoyance. "What's wrong with you and Rei, always kissing and running away from each other?!"

Usagi sighed. "I don't know... But she didn't freak out like I did. Actually, she just said we shouldn't be near each other, because she wouldn't be able to hold herself, since all she could think was kissing me, holding me in her arms and-"

"Whoa! That is hot!" Haruka noted with a naughty grin.

"Shhh! Don't interrupt her! It was getting good!" The acqua-haired girl chided. "Please go on, princess."

"...she also said she was allowing herself one last kiss, but she wouldn't forget the taste of my lips even if eternity came upon her." Usagi smiled shyly as she repeated Rei's words.

"Wow, that is so sad and romantic..." Michiru sighed dreamily as everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah... Rei knows how to win a girl." Haruka added, amused. "I myself would have fallen for her after hearing that, even if she wasn't so sexy, so hot and- Never mind." The senshi of wind interrupted herself as she saw Michiru and Usagi's deadly looks again.

"But Haruka-san is right! How could you resist her?" Minako asked in perplexity. "If I were you, I would have thrown myself on her arms and I would never let her go!"

"I know I should have done that... But something strange happened right after she left." Usagi sighed. "When she was leaving, Rei said _'Goodbye, Serenity'_ and I got paralyzed with some images blinking in the back of my mind... I think they were memories of some sort."

Usagi glanced at Setsuna, who was watching everything from the corner of the room and nodding affirmatively.

"The memories of your past life are beginning to come back to you and Rei. However she's not aware of that yet; she called you 'Serenity' that other day for sheer instinct." The guardian of time stated. "But the time is coming; you'll remember soon."

"Go after her, Usagi-chan!" Minako stated excitedly. She couldn't hold herself at the thought of her two friends finally getting together. "Later you'll deal with these memories, but now you have to go and get her!"

"But I know Rei! She is thinking that Mamoru and I are back together and she won't let me come close to her after all that's happened, because she knows we... we can't resist... each other." The moon princess stated shyly, blushing at her friends' stunned expressions. "I don't think Rei will agree to talk about this matter again."

"Oh! You are worried about *that*?!" The senshi of love raised an eyebrow, then she playfully winked at Usagi. "First name: 'Minako'. Last name: 'I have a plan'. So don't you worry, my dear princess of the moon. The Goddess of Love will make things happen for you and your precious Rei!"

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked warily and everybody stared at Minako with curiosity.

"I know exactly how you can get to her! And she won't be able to runaway from you, not this time!" Minako cheered, silently congratulating herself for always having the brightest ideas.

And soon as she noticed everyone's eyes were stuck at her, Minako went on.

"So, Usagi-chan, here's what you're going to do..."

* * *

**Author's note:**

Okay, okay. On the next chapter: no more running away, I promise. LOL.

But I just couldn't make things happen so fast, right? This is supposed to be a long story.

Apart from that, I thought Usagi needed a moment with all the other senshi, so she could feel their unconditional love and support before running after Rei to confess her feelings. And by the way: I know the thoughts and descriptions on that part were somewhat poor, but writing a scene with too many characters interacting is tricky. If I add to much information, it might distract the reader from the conversation that is actually taking place.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

"I don't know, Minako-chan... I still don't think this is a good idea..." Usagi said warily, as they stepped outside Haruka's car. "I don't even like it here. Besides, this is a public place. How can I ever talk to Rei with all that noise?"

Minako rolled her eyes for the thousandth time. "Usagi-chan, Rei can feel your presence, remember?"

"So?" Usagi asked confused.

"If you had gone to her house, to the Arcade, to the shrine, to any place... she would feel your presence and she would have the opportunity to avoid you, if she really wanted to." The senshi of love stated simply. "Tonight Rei is going to be on that stage playing the piano and she's not expecting you to show up. Then as soon as she stops playing, we'll make her talk to you. There's no way she's going to avoid this conversation!"

"But do you want me to talk to her in the middle of the crowd?" Usagi whined, clearly regretting for letting Minako talk her into that.

"Oh, no." The senshi of love replied with a proud expression. "I have thought of everything. You can use Naomi's office, so you and Rei will have some privacy. And if that stubborn mule doesn't get inside of her own volition, Haruka and Makoto are ready to kick her butt all the way to the office."

Usagi glanced at Haruka and Makoto, who were smiling and happily nodding in agreement to Minako's statement.

Setsuna, Ami and Michiru were just staring at the other three girls, patiently waiting for Usagi, who still seemed hesitant at the thought of getting inside the nightclub.

"Come on, you don't have to be so nervous about it. Everything will work out just fine." Makoto gave the princess a sympathetic smile. "I know how scary this feeling of anticipation is, but-"

"Do you?!" Usagi stared at the senshi of thunder, puzzled. "How could you know?"

"I... uh..." Makoto stammered, not expecting that question. She mentally cursed herself and began to think of a plausible excuse, but she was failing miserably.

Noticing the brunette's embarrassment as well as her lack of words, Minako quickly stepped in to help her dear friend. "She's dating Ami."

"WHAT?" Usagi, Michiru and Haruka cried out in surprise, turning their heads to face Ami and Makoto, who were blushing furiously.

Setsuna's only reaction was to roll her crimson eyes at Minako's lack of subtlety.

"Oh, come on, I know you two!" Minako waved her hand dismissively to the couple. "It would take an eternity for you to open up about it. But there's nothing to be ashamed of! Love is the most beautiful thing in the whole world! And now you can be next to each other all night long without having to disguise your feelings. Right?"

Haruka and Michiru were with their eyes still widened while Usagi was literally with her jaw dropped, but Minako playfully closed it using her hand.

"Come on, guys." The senshi of love sang. "This is no big deal. Get over it."

Then Usagi noticed Ami and Makoto looking at her in expectation. She blinked a couple of times and gave them her brightest smile. "I'm so happy for you two!" The princess squealed, hugging the duo and making them sigh with relief.

Haruka spoke for her and Michiru, both of them grinning widely at the newest couple. "Well, we never saw it coming, but that's great news!"

"What about you, Setsuna-san?" Minako asked the older woman.

"Oh, I saw it coming." The guardian of time answered absently, making everyone sweat drop. She knew Minako was asking her opinion about Makoto and Ami's relationship, but she couldn't just resist that joke. After seeing their reactions, she chuckled lightly, almost inconspicuously, and added. "I'm also happy for you two."

Ami and Makoto shyly held hands, happy for their friends' support; Makoto's thoughts of killing Minako already forgotten by now. She knew the senshi of love was right: probably it would take them months to gather the courage to tell her friends about their relationship. The blonde really did them a favor after all.

"Okay, now that we are clear, let's get inside! I can't wait to watch Usagi and Rei getting together!" Minako cried excitedly, holding Usagi's two pigtails as she playfully bounced around the princess.

* * *

As usual, Naomi had saved a special table for Minako and her friends. The blonde had told her about the plan for making Rei and Usagi deal with their feelings once and for all, and the red-haired girl was discretely keeping them informed about Rei's every move.

Minako thought that having a beautiful spy undercover was surely pleasant and also helpful. This way she would have the opportunity to talk with Naomi more often and she would also know exactly when the senshi of fire stepped on the stage.

So far Minako's plan was working just fine. As they got inside the nightclub, the lights went down and Naomi spoke through the microphone.

"_Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! __It's a pleasure to start another karaoke night! Please feel free to add your name on the list, as well as the song you've chosen to sing along with our wonderful band!" _Naomi smiled as she noticed Minako staring directly at her and gave her a wink, making the senshi of love blush slightly. _"Oh, and I'm thrilled to formally introduce our newest piano player: the ever so stunning Miss Rei Hino!"_

The place exploded with a round of applause and people started to scream for Rei, who was just smiling charmingly next to the piano.

"Wow..." Usagi sighed dreamily, her blue eyes stuck on the raven-haired girl. Rei was just... Rei. No words would do justice to her beauty.

Instantly all senshi chuckled at Usagi's reaction.

"You are head over heels for her, aren't you?" Michiru asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes... Whenever I look at her, I wonder how it is possible for a girl to be so beautiful." Usagi stated, without taking her eyes off of Rei. "I guess I'll never get tired of staring at her."

"Me neither..." Haruka sighed as well, but before Usagi and Michiru could say a word, the senshi of wind stated in her own defense. "Oh, come on! Everyone is staring at her! Why can't I?"

"Because you're naughty!" Usagi grumbled.

"What?!" Haruka cried out in astonishment. "No, I'm not! Go on, Michiru! Tell her!" She asked, but Michiru was the first one to roll her eyes, followed by everyone else. The senshi of wind gawked at her girlfriend, feeling truly hurtful for the lack of support. She wasn't naughty... she was just... sincere. There was a huge difference between one thing and another.

Suddenly they all heard Naomi calling a girl's name and turned their faces only to see the first singer stepping on the stage. It was a girl with short black hair and blue eyes, who shyly greeted the audience and started to sing a song by Adele, beautifully played on the piano by the senshi of fire.

Meanwhile, Usagi just kept staring adoringly at Rei, noticing every single detail of her. She was wearing a long black dress, so well suited to her voluptuous yet slim figure, and her long thick raven-hair was cascading down her back. Her delicate, well-manicured hands were running over the piano keys with an impressive and elegant accuracy. The princess didn't need to look around to see that everybody was staring at her senshi of fire. Rei looked like the goddess she truly was.

But despite the self-confidence she emanated while playing the piano, Usagi knew Rei was somewhat sad and aloof. She didn't need Minako's empathic powers to notice that. Anyway, Rei's sorrow was about to end. As soon as she left that stage, Usagi would take the girl in her arms and tell-

"Are you nervous, Usagi-chan?" Ami interrupted her friend's reverie, noticing she was strangely silent.

"Oh, I think I could die of anxiety right now..." Usagi sighed. "When will she take a break, Minako-chan?"

"Well, I guess in an hour from now." The senshi of love answered thoughtfully.

"Oh..." Usagi sighed again and rested her chin on her hands. That would certainly be the longest hour of her life.

"Maybe you'll feel more excited if you check out who is staring directly at you, princess." Setsuna said and Usagi instantly raised her head just to notice Rei's lovely eyes looking at her with a mix of surprise and... passion. Usagi wondered how Rei could be so fiery doing the most ordinary things. The blonde smiled at the raven-haired girl, who gave a cute half-smile in response.

"_Oh, this one will be fun!" _Naomi giggled as she called the next singer.

Soon a weird boy wearing sun glasses was in the spotlight. The public was receptive, encouraging everyone who stepped on the stage, cheering and singing along with them.

And as the first chords were played, Haruka laughed with a mocking tone. "I can't believe I've lived to see Rei-chan, the stylish and all so serious Rei-chan, playing *and* doing background vocals for _Gangnam Style_!" She said as she reached into her pocket and pulled her cell phone out.

"What are you doing?" Michiru looked at her puzzled.

"I'm recording it, of course!" Haruka smirked, wondering how many 'likes' she would get once this video was uploaded on YouTube. She aimed the camera at Rei's face and zoomed in, just to see the cold and deadly stare the senshi of fire was giving her.

"Uh oh..." Minako teased. "I think you have been busted."

Haruka waved one of her hands dismissively, but careful enough not to compromise the quality of the recording. "So? What will she do about it?"

But a couple of songs later, Haruka would have the taste of Rei's revenge.

* * *

Soon as Rei looked at that music sheet, she smirked and made a signal to Naomi. The red-haired girl seemed confused, but stopped herself just before announcing the next singer. She saw as Rei rose from the piano bench and walked to the center of the stage, taking the microphone in her hands.

"_Good evening. For this next song, I'll play the drums and Miss Haruka Tenou will join us, playing the piano and doing the background vocals for her favorite song. Please give her a round of applause!" _Rei said narrowing her eyes at the senshi of wind, who gulped after hearing her name through the speaker.

All senshi raised an eyebrow at that unexpected announcement and all of them turned to face Haruka, who was incredibly pale. She had a *bad* feeling about that, her sharp instincts were telling Rei was plotting something... and something evil, by the way.

But now the spotlight was aimed at her face and all the audience was crying "Haruka" out loud. She couldn't just ignore that: she was a warrior, one of the strongest and bravest senshi, for God's sake! She had never *ever* hesitated in a battle, so why would she hesitate now? No! She would not let the panic take control!

_It's just a song, Haruka. Just a song._ She kept repeating to herself as she raised her head and decided she would step at that damn stage with all her pride and glory.

And so she did, or rather tried to do. She was somewhat unsteady once she got there, taking slow steps and staring at the raven-haired girl warily. Rei was sitting behind the drums and she had a mischievous smirk on her face. That could not be good. Definitely. Not good.

It was when Haruka noticed who would sing the next song:

A drag queen.

And only after that, she noticed what song it would be.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Haruka said under her breath, but Rei did a lip-reading and laughed out loud at the senshi of wind's reaction.

"Bring it on, sister!" The drag queen said in a male husky voice, winking at Haruka, who was at that very moment thinking of painful ways to kill Rei.

Reluctantly, she started to play. *And* do the background vocal, of course.

_It's raining men! Alleluia!  
__It's raining men! Amen!_

Rei was making a huge effort to play without letting the drumsticks fall from her hands as she stared at Haruka's outraged expression.

_I'm gonna go out, I'm gonna let myself get absolutely soaking wet!  
_

_It's Raining Men! Alleluia!  
__It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!  
_

_Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
__Rough and tough and strong and mean_

At their table, all the senshi were almost dying from laughing, watching as Haruka sang the last thing she would want to happen in the whole world. Setsuna was the only one who could hold herself still and record the scene with her cell phone camera. And obviously the guardian of time would take care of her SD card for the rest of her immortal life.

_God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too  
__She took on the heaven's and she did what she had to do  
__She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
__So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy_

_It's Raining Men!_

As the five long minutes of her life ended, Haruka rose from the piano bench and narrowed her eyes at the senshi of fire, dragging a finger across her own neck, clearly threatening her life. Rei, however, stared at her defiantly and had a very satisfied look in her face for having finally gotten her revenge.

"Oh, my belly hurts!" Usagi was wiping a tear from her blue eyes after laughing so hard throughout a whole song, when she noticed Haruka approaching the table in an extremely grumpy mood.

Minako was trying hard not to laugh; but the more she tried, the more she failed. "God! I just love Rei's dark sense of humor! That was priceless!"

"Why are you laughing? That wasn't funny!" Haruka grumbled. "Not funny *at all*!"

"I can arrange a storm, if you want to try your luck." Makoto teased her. "Maybe it might rain men... who knows."

"No way! My winds would certainly blow away this kind of storm!" Haruka snorted, clenching her fists.

"I must confess your performance was so convincing, that now I'm thinking you may swing both ways." Michiru feigned a worried expression.

Haruka grimaced at her girlfriend, feeling completely offended. "I *don't* swing both ways! Do I look like someone who swing both ways?!"

"Once you watch the video, you can see it for yourself." Setsuna stated.

"WHAT?!" Haruka gawked at her.

"Nothing." The guardian of time answered nonchalantly.

As the girls kept on teasing her and telling she was the one who started all this, the senshi of wind shook her head and signaled to the waitress. "Tonight you'll drive us home, Michiru. If I don't get drunk, I'll kill Rei and the princess will be a widow before she even starts dating."

* * *

One hour had passed when Naomi announced that would be the last song before they took a break.

And as the song finished, Naomi *innocently* motioned for them to go get some water and chat with their friends before continuing the show. Rei just nodded in agreement and both made their way through the crowd. The raven-haired girl knew Usagi would be there, but she had to face her princess sooner or later anyway.

"That's it! She's coming!" Minako squealed excitedly.

"Good luck, Usagi-chan!" The others chorused.

Usagi gulped and nodded her head slowly, trying hard not to hyperventilate as she noticed Rei coming in her direction.

Time stood still as amethysts met sapphires, making Usagi's heart flutter. Those eyes... Rei's eyes. They carried so much passion and the princess felt her body heating up at the senshi of fire's intense stare. It was like Rei could dive into her eyes and reach into her soul. So beautiful... so fiery...

But soon she noticed Rei's facial expression change. The raven-haired girl had became uneasy, her eyes contorting with... pain? Sorrow?

"What's wrong with Rei?" Usagi asked with concern. "Why is she turning away?!"

"I have no idea." A masculine voice spoke from behind the princess, startling her.

"Mamoru?!" Usagi asked incredulous. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Usako. I'm here with Motoki and his girlfriend. I saw you girls and I came to say 'hello'." Mamoru greeted her and smiled at the other senshi, who were too shocked to say a word.

Haruka and Michiru shared a stare; words were needless, since they could read each other's minds. They had just felt an evil power emanating from the prince of Earth like that other night.

"Oh, no! I can't let this ruin my perfect plan!" Minako shook her head. "Usagi-chan, you stay here; Naomi and I will go get Rei back!" She said and quickly left with the red-haired girl by her side.

For a brief moment, Haruka and Michiru stared at Setsuna, who nodded affirmatively as if she was giving them permission to interfere.

The acqua-haired girl was the first to step in.

"Let's get a drink, shall we?" Michiru elegantly rose from her chair and entwined her arms with Mamoru's, who stared at her with a puzzled expression. "Haruka, would you mind to join us?"

"Sure. It will be fun, just the three of us." The senshi of wind winked at the young man with a mischievous smile.

"Actually I don't feel like-" Mamoru started to protest, but he was cut off by Michiru.

"You wouldn't deny a lady's request, would you, prince?" The acqua-haired girl asked charmingly and Mamoru slowly shook his head negatively, obviously defeated by Michiru's statement.

And so they left.

"What are they doing?" Usagi asked in utter confusion as soon as the trio was nowhere to be seen. "Haruka and Michiru were acting weirdly... They won't hurt him, will they?"

Setsuna slightly smiled and answered. "Of course not. They are just distracting him so you can do what you came to do. They know the prince is under an evil influence, so they will watch him closely."

Right after the guardian of time spoke, Minako returned to the table with a dejected expression. "She won't come."

"Why not?" Usagi asked quickly.

"She said she can't be around you and Mamoru any time soon." The senshi of love answered with a shrug. "I tried to tell her you two aren't together anymore, but before I could do that, she said she's had enough of this and that she would burn me down if I insisted on talking about you. She can be scary sometimes, you know?"

"Maybe you should wait a little longer to approach her, Usagi-chan..." Ami squeezed her hand with a sad smile.

"Yes... but don't give up. She will let her guard down eventually." Makoto added.

But Usagi wasn't paying attention to them. She just kept staring at Rei from afar with a determined expression. Then she left without saying a word to any of them.

"Where is she going?!" Minako asked, perplexed. "I can't believe she's running away!"

"Oh, she's not..." Setsuna stated simply, motioning to the stage. "Why don't you just take a sit and watch her deal with the situation?"

The girls simultaneously turned their heads. And soon they saw Usagi standing in front of the stubborn senshi of fire.

"Rei... I need to talk to you. Come with me, please." The princess asked softly.

"What... what are you doing here?!" Rei asked stunned.

"I came to get you. We need to talk." The princess insisted, but the senshi of fire shook her head negatively.

"You don't need to justify yourself to me. He's your fiancé and this is a public place. You have the right to be here with him." Rei said sadly as she started to step out the stage. "It's just that it's too painful to be around you two, Usagi, because my feelings for you are still here. I'm sorry. I just... I just don't know how to stop loving you."

Usagi was clearly touched, her eyes filled with tears. "Rei, give me five minutes! Please, just five minutes! I need you to listen to me!" She begged, but her senshi seemed unyielding.

"I can't take this anymore... Please, just let me go." The senshi of fire stated dejectedly over her shoulder.

Usagi was paralyzed as she watched the raven-haired girl leaving without giving her a chance to make things right. But then she shook her head firmly.

She wouldn't give up.

_You're not running away from me, Rei. Not this time. Not ever again! _Usagi thought to herself as she quickly reached the center of the stage and spoke through the microphone.

"_I broke up with him!" _

The princess said with a steady voice, staring at Rei's back and making everyone in the nightclub go silent immediately. The microphone screeched; the sound echoing throughout the place. That was the only sound heard after Usagi's statement.

The raven-haired girl stopped walking and widened her eyes, but she kept her back to Usagi. Maybe she was hallucinating, but she was pretty sure she had heard her princess saying she broke up with Mamoru.

"_At first, I tried to ignore what my heart was desperately telling me. I did that because I thought I had to fulfill this 'destiny' of mine... I thought I couldn't allow myself to have a choice, Rei. But do you know what happened next?"_

Usagi went on, ignoring the gasps of surprise. Everyone's eyes were stuck at her, but she was completely unaware of that. All she could see was... Rei, who had eyes filled with tears as she finally turned to face her princess.

"_I felt miserable. I felt everything was wrong, though I was with who I was supposed to be with. But no matter what people say, Rei... no matter what people expect from us. All that matters is what is in our hearts. And in mine... there's only you."_

Usagi sighed with a slight smile and the audience let out sounds of approval.

"_I'm sorry for hurting you. Unfortunately, it took me so long to realize I was... no, I *am* in love with you. But now I'm sure: I've loved you before, I love you now and I will love you forever. You are all over me, Rei, you've got me completely: mind, body and soul."_

Tears were falling ceaselessly from Rei's amethysts but her eyes never left Usagi's. The princess inhaled deeply and she spoke softly, fighting back her own tears.

"_You always sing your heart out and I think I should try and do the same, because my words may not get through this thick head of yours, but I'm sure I can touch your heart with a song."_

So she walked over to where Naomi was standing, right next to the stage. Leaving their differences aside, she spoke in the red-haired girl's ear, who smiled and nodded her head affirmatively before walking towards the piano. As Naomi got ready to start, she made a signal to Usagi, who spoke one last time.

"_I'm definitely not good at this like you are, but... __Rei Hino, this is for you."_

Rei's mouth was a gap, as she heard the first chords and realized which song Usagi was singing for... her. She felt her heart skip a beat and she blinked a couple of times wondering if that was just a dream.

And much to everyone's surprise, Usagi had a lovely singing voice.

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

"Oh, my God! This is *so* romantic!" By that time, Minako's baby blue eyes were puffy and red from crying so hard. "I'm so proud of Usagi-chan!"

"So am I." Setsuna muttered, fighting back her own tears, but then she decided to give in. It's been hundreds of years since the last time she felt so moved.

_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Let me go!" Mamoru snorted uncharacteristically. He had to follow the voice in his head and prevent Usagi from doing what she was doing.

Haruka gave him a wink, as she gripped his arm tighter. "You're stuck with us tonight, pretty boy. And we'll get out of here to have a little talk, just you, Michiru and I."

"Could we please wait for the outcome, love?" Michiru asked with her eyes filled with tears. "The princess is doing so fine!"

"Of course." Haruka grinned sincerely, looking at the blonde on the stage. "Just make sure to hold him tight."

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

Usagi decided now was the time to approach Rei. The audience gave her room and she walked slowly towards the girl she so loved. Rei was still in tears. Tears of relief. Tears of happiness. Those amethysts eyes were telling Usagi how long she had waited for that moment, for that love, for her princess.

And Usagi would make it count.

Now she was standing in front of Rei, caressing her cheeks to brush the tears away. Their eyes locked together as she sang the last part of the song wholeheartedly.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
__Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Rei had lost her fight against the tears and she was sobbing now. She just couldn't believe this was happening. She had opened her mouth to say something, but to no avail. And as if she was reading her mind, Usagi placed two fingers on Rei's lips, preventing her from trying to speak.

"I love you, Rei. And if I were to live a thousand lives, I would search for you and I would love you in every single one of them. My soul mate... my undying love. You." Usagi smiled, caressing the miko's cheek with the palm of her hand, her own blue eyes filled with tears. "I'm here... asking you to forgive me. To choose me. I want my future to be with you, I want to spend eternity by your side. You're already my princess, Rei, but... I want you to be my queen."

"Is... is this a... dream?" Rei whispered after a few attempts to speak, still not believing her eyes nor her ears.

"Let me make this more real to you..." Usagi whispered back, gently pulling Rei closer and leaning forward until their lips met.

And that definitely felt real to Rei.

At that point, they weren't hearing the screams of delight from the audience; they weren't aware of Mamoru's cries of rage as Michiru and Haruka gripped his arms, both women grinning at the long awaited couple; they hadn't seen their friends approaching them with tears in their eyes...

Usagi and Rei were completely oblivious to the world.

* * *

One hour later, Ami, Makoto, Setsuna and Minako were sitting at the table, sipping their drinks and staring at the newest couple on the dance floor, cuddling and sharing passionate kisses.

"Look at them..." Ami motioned to Usagi and Rei. Now the princess was rubbing the tip of her nose on Rei's neck and the raven-haired girl was holding her close, both swaying slowly in each other's arms. "They are so lost in their own world that they haven't noticed this song isn't a slow one." The senshi of wisdom chuckled.

"Yeah... They look so cute together..." Makoto added with a smile. "They don't even resemble those two girls who used to bicker all the time."

Minako was resting her chin on her hands, staring dreamily at the couple. "So beautiful... Their feelings for each other are so strong that I can feel my own heart filled with love just by looking at them."

"But seeing Usagi and Rei together reminded me of... Mamoru-kun. I was willing to ask you... what is this evil influence over him, Setsuna-san?" Makoto looked intently at the guardian of time. "Is this related to a new enemy?"

The older woman rose from the chair with a serious expression. "Let's have a meeting tomorrow at the Hino's Mansion. Call Artemis and Luna and I'll bring Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Small Lady with me. Then I'll tell you everything. For now... just enjoy the rest of the evening."

Minako looked at her with begging eyes. "No! Stay a little longer, please!" The senshi of love hadn't voiced it out loud, but she didn't want to be the only single person there, between the two inner couples.

Setsuna smiled at Minako sympathetically, knowing exactly the reason the blonde wished her to stay. "You'll be fine. Trust me. I'll see you all tomorrow, 14:00 PM. Let Usagi and Rei know."

And with that, she was gone.

Minako sighed, but she tried hard to disguise her sadness. It's not like she wasn't happy for her friends; she truly was. But she couldn't help the feeling of emptiness. Besides, she was also disappointed with the fact Naomi wasn't anywhere to be seen... But being so beautiful and popular like she was, probably the red-haired girl had already found someone to keep her company.

"Well, why don't you two go dancing? You've spent all night sitting here." The senshi of love suggested to Ami and Makoto.

"We can dance another time." Makoto squeezed the blonde's hand. "We love your company, you know that. We don't mind being here with you." She said and Ami nodded in agreement.

Minako forced one of her adorable smiles on her face, reassuring the couple she was okay. "Go ahead! I'll just finish my drink and then I'll hit the road! You kids go and have some fun!" She added playfully. "Go!"

Both girls nodded somewhat hesitantly and they headed to the dance floor after saying their goodbyes.

As she found herself alone, Minako sighed heavily then she took another look at Rei and Usagi. It was a relief to see them finally together. Rei was sweetly caressing Usagi's cheek with the back of her fingers, just before capturing the princess's lips with her own. Usagi returned the kiss with enthusiasm, wrapping her slender arms around Rei's neck. After they broke the kiss, the blonde blushed deeply as she noticed Minako was at the table, winking at them and giving them both thumbs up. The princess winked back and smiled shyly, then she turned to face the beautiful girl in her arms.

"Rei..." Usagi whispered softly in Rei's ear. "Can you take me home?"

The raven-haired girl stared at her and two amethysts showed a bit of disappointment. It was still midnight and Rei wanted to make this night last forever, but she wouldn't force Usagi to stay if she didn't want to. "Oh... that's alright. If you want to go, then I'll drive you home and-"

"No, silly." The young princess smiled sheepishly. "I think you didn't understand. I want to go home... with you." Usagi blushed slightly at the end of the sentence.

"Oh." Rei's mouth gaped as she comprehended what Usagi was implying. "Are you... sure? I mean..."

The princess nodded her head slowly, but without a hint of uncertainty. "I am."

So Usagi took Rei's hand on hers and they were heading to the exit when they heard a familiar voice.

"I wonder *why* you two are in such a hurry..." Minako winked mischievously at both girls and giggled as she saw Usagi's face turn redder than a tomato. "Anyway, lovebirds, Setsuna-san scheduled a senshi meeting tomorrow at your place, pyro. It's 14:00 PM, so I hope you can get your hands off each other by then."

"I can't promise you anything." Rei remarked mischievously, only to see Usagi's jaw drop and her cheeks become even redder, if that was possible.

Then the senshi of fire looked intently at Minako and stepped forward to hug the girl affectionately. "Thank you. For everything. Without your support, I don't think any of this would ever happen."

Minako's eyes watered as she returned Rei's hug. "Thank me by being utterly happy together. I love you both." She said, as she wiped a tear away.

Usagi smiled at her and joined them in the hug. "We love you too, Minako-chan. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Minako nodded and she stood still, just looking at Usagi and Rei leaving with their hands entwined. Seconds later, she noticed the DJ had started playing zouk and the couples were beginning to sway sensually on the dance floor. "Yep, time to leave..." She said out loud to herself.

"Not before you dance with me." A female voice caught Minako's attention. "I was just looking for you."

The blonde turned around to see two lovely green eyes staring at her. She just couldn't hold a smile. "I was wondering where you were after you played the piano for Usagi-chan."

"Oh, you know... tonight I'm taking care of things by my own. My father is out of town." Naomi replied with a shrug. "But don't change the subject, Miss Aino. Will you accept my invitation or do I have to beg for a dance? Because I will, if I have to." She said as she charmingly raised an eyebrow.

Minako's eyes sparkled with joy, but she hesitated. "I would love to, but I can't dance zouk..."

"I know you can't... yet." Naomi winked at her, offering her hand to the blonde girl. "I've noticed the way you stare at the dance floor when people are dancing, so let me teach you. People say I'm a great teacher and I have a hunch you'll make an excellent partner."

Minako smiled brightly, feeling her cheeks warm a little. The night had just gotten better. "Okay, Saito-sensei!" She answered as she slowly placed her hand on Naomi's, happy to take the offer. "Show me your teaching skills."

* * *

Rei opened the door of her room and she let Usagi step in first.

The blonde girl had been strangely quiet on the way home and Rei had started to question herself if Usagi was really ready for... that.

She saw her princess standing by the window and it seemed she was silently talking to herself. Rei frowned and just kept staring at her for a few seconds, noticing Usagi was shaking a little, probably feeling the weight of anticipation.

However, Rei told herself that as much as she had wished for that moment to come, it would only happen when Usagi was ready; which she obviously wasn't.

So the raven-haired girl walked to where her princess was standing and hugged her from behind, resting her chin on Usagi's left shoulder. She placed a soft kiss there and turned her mouth to her lover's ear.

"We don't have to do anything tonight, Usa. You're even shaking and I know it's not from cold. You don't have to force yourself into anything, you know that, right? I'll be happy just to hold you while you sleep." Rei whispered sincerely, caressing Usagi's left cheek with the tip of her nose.

The blonde sighed heavily. She knew she was acting differently and obviously Rei would notice it sooner or later. "You're right, Rei. I'm shaking. But I'm not shaking because of... well... *that*. I told you I'm ready and I really am." The princess reassured her, then she noticed Rei's puzzled face. "Actually, I'm nervous for what I'm about to ask you..."

Rei seemed even more puzzled. "What is it?"

Usagi took a deep breath and turned around to face her amethysts eyes. "First I want you to promise me you'll tell me truth, no matter what it is, okay? I won't be disappointed with you." Usagi said nervously. "Well, I promise I'll *try* not to be."

Rei raised an eyebrow, wondering what could be so serious. "Okay. Just ask me and I'll tell you the truth. I promise."

"Rei-chan..." Usagi gulped and she inhaled deeply to gather some courage. "Did you and that group-, I mean, Naomi... did you two... uh..." The princess stammered and she noticed Rei's eyes growing bigger. "Didyousleepwithher?"

"What?!" Rei asked astonished. "Where did you get this idea from?"

"Well... Chibi-Usa blurt out that you slept over at Naomi's place and I thought that... I thought that you two..." Usagi frowned. "Didn't you?"

The raven-haired girl chuckled. "Yes, I did sleep over at her place. Minako and I had drunk a little too much so I couldn't drive home. Naomi's place was nearby, so we went there. Minako and Naomi shared the bed and I got the couch. Obviously nothing happened between us."

"Oh, thank God!" Usagi threw herself in Rei's arms, letting out a heavy sigh of relief.

But now it was Rei's turn to be a little nervous, as she reminded herself Usagi had spent that same night with Mamoru. "I don't know why this is so important to you, anyway... It's not like you are a-"

"But I am." Usagi finished Rei's sentence sheepishly. "Mamoru and I... we never got... intimate."

Rei widened her eyes with an incredulous expression. "You dated him for almost five years! There's no way you-"

"Hey! Before you doubt me, remember I can prove it to you." Usagi narrowed her eyes, then she winked at her girlfriend. "And I will."

The princess giggled as she saw Rei gawking at her and she continued her explanation. "Mamoru and I never talked openly about sex. Maybe he thought I wanted to keep my virginity until we got married and decided he wouldn't bring the subject up before that. And as for me, I never took the initiative to do anything."

"Why not?" Rei muttered after a few seconds, still taken aback.

"I've never felt desire for him." Usagi shrugged, then she stared intently at her senshi of fire. "You on the other hand..." She caressed Rei's cheeks and the miko closed her eyes at the warmth of her princess's touch. "You make me yearn for you, Rei. You make me feel things I've never felt before."

Rei was clearly touched and she softly pressed her forehead against Usagi's. "You have the same effect on me, my princess. But I don't want to rush into things... I want you to be completely su-" Rei stopped herself as she felt Usagi's hands unzipping her dress with an impressive skill.

"I am." The princess answered in a husky voice. She was staring deeply at those amethyst eyes as she caressed Rei's bare back and pushed the straps off her shoulders. As the dress sensually slid down her senshi's body and fell to the floor, Usagi felt her own body heat at the sight of the raven-haired goddess wearing only black lingerie.

"Oh, God, Rei..." Usagi muttered with eyes half-lidded. She couldn't even find words to describe how stunning Rei was, especially without her clothes on.

"You don't know how long I have waited for you..." The senshi of fire said as her hands started to take off Usagi's sweater and then slowly pull her skirt down her legs, leaving the blonde girl wearing nothing but her white bra and panties.

The slightest touch of Rei's fingers on her skin made Usagi shiver in expectation. And acutely aware of her lover's reactions, Rei slowly held her close and both let out a moan of pleasure when their bodies pressed together.

Usagi wrapped her arms around Rei's back, feeling her desire increase at an alarming speed. She captured her senshi's full lips while unbuttoning her bra. They groaned softly into each other's mouths when Usagi touched Rei's naked breasts.

"I want you, Rei." Usagi whispered longingly, looking into her lover's soulful eyes. "I need you."

"I'm here. And I'm already yours, my love." The senshi of fire whispered back, as she took off the upper part of Usagi's lingerie and gently caressed the blonde's bare skin.

Usagi parted her lips and moaned low in her throat. She slightly leaned her head back and shut her eyes tightly, feeling her inner muscles contracting for her arousal.

Rei inhaled deeply next to Usagi's ear, taking in her delicious scent as she laid deep and wet kisses on her neck. The princess ran her fingers through the beautiful raven-hair, enjoying immensely the feeling of Rei's lips on her skin. After a few minutes, she gently brought her bodyguard's mouth close to hers.

The senshi of fire stared at her princess, her amethysts eyes overflowing with love for the girl before her. With a quick move, Rei took her lover in her arms and walked towards the bed. She gently placed Usagi there and straddle her waist, taking a moment to contemplate the heavenly sight of Usagi's half-naked body.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Rei whispered to her, who smiled sheepishly.

"You're obviously not paying attention to yourself..." Usagi answered and soon after that she felt Rei's hands slowly pulling her underwear down. She let out a gasp of surprise, which made the raven-haired girl stop what she was doing to stare at her intently.

"Should I stop?" Rei asked softly. "At this point, I'm still able to control myself, but I'm afraid if we go any further, I-"

"Please, Rei, don't hold yourself back. I want you whole, without hesitations. I've waited so long for this to happen... I'm okay, my body is just reacting to yours, but everything feels wonderful. Trust me." Usagi smiled, slowly pulling her senshi closer and kissing her passionately on the lips.

When she broke the kiss, she kept her mouth close to Rei's as she whispered. "Make love to me, Rei."

Rei felt her body react instantly to that request and she responded by taking Usagi in her arms with all the passion she had inside. She kissed her princess fierily as she gently grabbed her thighs. Then she positioned herself between Usagi's legs, making her moan loudly of pleasure at the intimate contact.

Rei would never deny her princess's requests. Ever.

And that night, she would fulfill all Usagi's desires.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I know, it's good to finally see them together, right? But that doesn't mean this story is over.  
And as for the last scene, I'm leaving the rest to your imagination. ;)

Haruka reluctantly sings: _It's Raining Men_, by The Weather Girls.

Usagi sings: _A Thousand Years_, by Christina Perri.

All rights reserved to them.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Usagi opened her eyes slowly and the first thing she felt after waking up was Rei's warm body hugging her possessively from behind. The raven-haired girl was breathing rhythmically in her sleep, caressing Usagi's nape with soft puffs of air as she exhaled.

The princess noticed both of them were still naked and the thoughts of the night before filled her mind instantly. Though Usagi had literally dreamed about making love to Rei like a thousand times before, reality proved to be better than all those dreams combined.

She turned on her side to admire Rei's beautiful features and she couldn't help a smile. Usagi felt her heart overwhelmed with an undying love for her senshi of fire; a feeling so pure and so deep, that was far beyond anything she had ever imagined.

Sure, a first lover would always be someone special. But the intimacy they shared last night meant more than just giving their bodies to each other; they had also entwined their hearts, souls and minds. Usagi felt like she and Rei were finally... one. And any place in the world would pale in comparison with her lover's strong yet delicate arms.

Rei was lying there, beautiful as ever, sleeping quietly and peacefully. So helpless... so different from the fiery lover Usagi got to know a few hours ago. Everything was so intense, that the princess thought her body would literally explode when Rei brought her to the climax for the first time. She had never imagined that such a mind-blowing sensation could ever exist, but Rei had shown that not only it *did* exist, but there were lots of pleasant, delightful ways to get there.

The first time, however, hurt a little at the beginning, which was already expected since she had never had sex before. But Rei had made love to her in the most passionate yet gentle way, that the pain was barely noticed, and the times that followed were filled only with marvelous sensations. Last night Rei had undoubtedly proved herself to be worthy of the title of Goddess of Passion, and Usagi couldn't help the thought she was the luckiest girl in the world.

But Rei's abilities as a lover weren't a surprise to the princess; actually, she always knew her senshi of fire would be amazing in bed. What had really impressed Usagi was the way *she herself* felt when she tasted and touched her lover for the very first time.

It had never occurred to her that she would feel so turned on by Rei's body reactions. Usagi was thrilled to see what she could do to the raven-haired girl; the way she had made her senshi moan loudly and cry from pleasure certainly caused her own arousal to increase immensely. And that was completely new to her. New and... addicting.

So now, after recalling what happened last night, Usagi felt her body asking for more. And since she could not hold herself back any longer, she started to place butterfly kisses all over Rei's face to wake up her girlfriend.

The senshi of fire opened her eyes slowly, a sleepy smile gracing her beautiful features as she noticed what Usagi was doing.

"Wow... I could get used to waking up like this every morning..." She stated in a sultry voice next to Usagi's ear before the blonde straddled her and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Yes... I could definitely get used to this."

"That's good. Because I'm planning on doing this for all the eternity." The young princess whispered softly, moving her face to kiss Rei's neck.

The raven-haired girl was surprised at her girlfriend's enthusiasm so early in the morning. "Mmmm... are you trying to seduce me, princess? Wasn't last night enough for you?" Rei frowned playfully at the girl above her.

"It will never be enough." Usagi answered without stopping what she was doing, her hands now exploring Rei's wonderful body, caressing her bare skin as their kisses got deeper and deeper. "I think you've got me addicted." Usagi cooed, pulling her lips just a little away from Rei's.

The raven-haired girl raised an eyebrow. "To sex?!"

Usagi stopped her ministrations to look at her lover intently. "To you." She stated simply, sincerity written all over her face. Obviously the sex was amazing, but Usagi knew if it had been with anyone else, she would never have enjoyed it so much. The fact it was *Rei* made it all special and perfect.

The senshi of fire replied by smiling lovingly at her lover, then suddenly she frowned and looked at the blonde with some concern. "About last night... How are you feeling? Are you hurt?"

"No, Rei. I've never felt better in my whole life! And you could never hurt me. You are just... perfect." Usagi replied reverently, before she snuggled on Rei's body, resting her head on her girlfriend's chest as she whispered. "I love you." So she smiled as she noticed Rei's heart starting to beat faster at her statement.

"I love you too, my princess." She answered before placing a soft kiss on Usagi's forehead, holding her even closer, enjoying the feeling of having the love of her life in her arms.

They stood that way for a few minutes, then Rei forced herself to get off the bed to use the intercom and ask the maid to make them breakfast. Rei hadn't forgotten about Usagi's legendary appetite and the blonde girl was probably starving after all the activities from the night before.

Rei had also used the intercom to let the employees know they could take the day off. If Setsuna had scheduled a senshi meeting there, it was probably a serious matter. So the miko trusted her instincts and decided it was safer if there were no employees around. Only the concierge would be there; from where he stood, he wouldn't be able to hear them anyway and someone needed to guard the mansion gate.

"What do you say we take a bath while the breakfast is being prepared?" Rei suggested as she placed a soft kiss on Usagi's pinkish lips.

"A bath? Together?" The princess asked slowly, narrowing her eyes at her senshi of fire. "Mmm. I would love to. But I think you should use the intercom again and ask your maid to serve the breakfast in... let's say... one hour?" She bit her lower lip mischievously, caressing her senshi's breasts with the tip of her finger and enjoying herself as she watched they responding to her touch immediately.

Rei raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you? Isn't a princess supposed to be sweet and innocent?" She chided playfully as she stepped forward to hold the girl close to her body.

"Isn't a miko supposed to take vows of chastity?" Usagi remarked, placing a finger on her own lips, feigning a thoughtful expression. "Oh, yes... I think *someone* broke her vows last night... several times."

Rei parted her lips and her mouth was moving, but no words came out. Usagi grinned triumphantly, proud of herself for making Rei go speechless for the first time in her whole life.

The raven-haired girl lowered her head in defeat. "Touché..." She shrugged at last, acknowledging Usagi's victory and smiling at her antics; the blonde girl was bouncing around her and squealing excitedly before throwing herself in her senshi's arms to get her 'victory kiss'.

So, since there was nothing left to do, Rei pressed the intercom button with Usagi clinged to her neck and she did as her princess told so. Breakfast would be served in one hour.

Rei had lost the 'fight'... but this time, she didn't mind at all.

* * *

It was around 14:00 PM and Rei and Usagi were alone in the living room. The raven-haired girl had already called Mr. Kimura to let him know she was expecting some guests and that he could let them in without a notice.

So while they were waiting for the other senshi and the cats to arrive, Rei was playing the piano and Usagi was sitting beside her, watching in awe as the raven-haired girl's fingers moved graciously, creating an extremely pleasant sound.

"Oh, yes! There is something special that I was willing to play for you..." Rei abruptly stopped the song she was playing and she turned her head to the side, taking the opportunity to place a soft peck on Usagi's lips.

The princess blinked a couple of times, then she smiled brightly. "Really? Especially for me?!" She squealed, getting on her feet and standing right in front of her girlfriend to get a better view. "Let me hear you play it!"

So Rei started to run her fingers along the piano keys and played the melody that was in her mind; the same melody she had played for her princess in one of her dreams.

As Usagi heard the first chords, she parted her lips slightly. She knew she had never listened to this song before... but yet it seemed familiar somehow. She closed her eyes and soon flashes of her past life filled her mind.

Rei was also with her eyes closed, playing the song like she was in a trance. And once she finished it, both she and Usagi opened her eyes simultaneously only to see the other inner senshi standing in the living room with Luna, Artemis, Setsuna, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa. The older woman was smiling sincerely while the others were looking at the duo with curiosity.

"Moonlight Densetsu." The guardian of time spoke softly, watching the puzzled looks on Rei and Usagi's faces. "This is what the song is called. You remembered it all, Rei-chan. It's... impressive."

Rei blinked a couple of times before she narrowed her eyes at the older woman. "Setsuna-san, how do you know this song? I've never played it before. I mean, I just played it once in my *dream*, for Usagi and-"

"No. Not you." Setsuna smiled, gently cutting her off. "Princess Isis used to play this song for Princess Serenity."

"Isis?!" Rei asked confused, though the name sounded familiar. "Who is Isis?"

Usagi glanced at Setsuna, then she turned her eyes back to Rei. "It's... you, Rei. That was your real name in our past life."

"That's right, princess." Setsuna nodded affirmatively, oblivious to everyone's stares of astonishment as she looked directly at Rei. "Naturally, you all had different names back then, but people used to address you by your senshi names. However, the Moon Princess and you, the Princess of Mars, never addressed each other by your titles. You always called her 'Serenity' and she always called you 'Isis' since you two were children. She was pretty much the only person to call you by your real name, Rei-chan. To everyone else, you were simply 'Sailor Mars' or 'Princess Mars'."

Rei's mouth was a gap. She was obviously taken aback, but she managed to mutter some words after a few seconds. "I don't understand. Why can't I remember anything but this song?"

"I can't remember much either. All I remember is you, Rei. I've been having dreams about you and me for months. At first, the visions were blurry, but after awhile, I could see you vividly. Your name wasn't 'Rei', but it was you; same face, same eyes... and we... we were in an intimate... relationship." Usagi blushed furiously as everyone gawked at her. "I didn't know what to think of it. I tried to convince myself those were just dreams, but it turns out... they weren't. They were memories." Usagi smiled at Rei, who was with her amethyst eyes widened in shock.

The senshi of love looked back and forth the two girls, then she smiled triumphantly. "I KNEW IT! I always told you they were connected somehow! They are truly soul mates, after all!"

"You were right from the beginning, yes." Setsuna looked at Minako. "But unfortunately the false memories of your past lives were buried deep in your minds, like a spell cast on you. I couldn't interfere, so I only had to wait and hope that Usagi and Rei would fall in love again and realize their feelings for each other as soon as possible. But unfortunately it took longer than I expected." Then Setsuna stared at the two girls, letting out a sigh of frustration. "I'm sorry, but if I had told you this before, you would feel scared and unconsciously would start to avoid each other. And if that happened, the consequences for the future would be catastrophic."

"Wait a minute! False memories?!" Makoto voiced everyone's question. "Have we regained *false* memories?!"

"Exactly. The Silver Millennium was completely different from what you believe to be true." Setsuna spoke softly.

"WHAT?!" All girls and cats cried out, gawking at the older woman.

"How... different?" Ami asked tentatively, still not quite believing what she had heard.

"To begin with... Serenity never loved Endymion. The Moon Princess's heart always belonged to the Princess of Mars." The guardian of time explained slowly as she saw Rei and Usagi staring at each other with jaws dropped. "They fell in love when they were kids and their feelings for each other only grew stronger ever since. So, years later, they started a secret relationship."

"Oh, my God, Usagi-chan..." Luna cried out, the information finally sinking in. "*Isis* was the girl of your erotic dreams, right? So it was Rei all the time?!"

"EROTIC DREAMS?!" Everybody cried out as Usagi blushed furiously, hiding her face against Rei's chest.

"Erotic *memories*." Setsuna corrected them, only to make their jaws drop to the ground. "And yes, let's say they used to 'express' their love... a lot."

"Way to go, girl!" Minako high-fived a stunned Rei, hugging her and Usagi at the same time, then she lowered her tone. "Later I wanna know all the details about those... memories of yours."

Setsuna smiled at Minako's antics. "There's no need for them to tell you: you will remember. You weren't just the head of Princess Serenity's bodyguards, Minako-chan; you were also her best friend and she used to tell you all about her relationship with Mars. Actually, she used to show you exactly how she felt about her lover."

"Show... me?! What do you mean?" The senshi of love raised her eyebrows, then she widened her eyes and blushed profusely. " Oh, God! We were in a threesome?!"

Setsuna sweet dropped at Minako's line of thought. "Of course not. It's just that your empathic abilities were impressive. If someone thought of an specific event while touching your hand, you would feel exactly what they felt when they lived that memory."

"Wow! Cool!" Minako squealed, grabbing Usagi's hands. "Come on, think of last night! I wanna know how it was!"

"Minako-chan!" Artemis chided, rolling his eyes. "Now it's not the time for this."

"Anyway... You wouldn't be able to do this now, Minako-chan. Your powers have to be restored first." Setsuna explained. "But there is someone who will help you with that."

"What do you mean, Setsuna-san?" Usagi asked confused.

"Just wait and see." The older woman replied firmly. "PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER - MAKE UP!"

A powerful purple light engulfed the guardian of time, making everyone in the room cover their eyes. Soon her transformation was complete and there stood Sailor Pluto with the Garnet Rod in her hands.

But before anyone could ask why she had just transformed into Sailor Senshi, Setsuna held the talisman in her hands and whispered the words to open the Gates of Time.

* * *

As the gates were opened, everyone could feel a strong and powerful energy in the place. Amid the sea of light, a beautiful woman walked over slowly, watching carefully the incredulous faces turning to her. She looked more like a spirit than a living person; in fact, if one looked intently, they could even see through her body.

Her deep blue eyes met Usagi's, the blonde girl frozen in Rei's arms with a stunned expression. The woman's eyes watered at that sight and she wiped away the tears of joy and relief that were streaming down her face. Then she swallowed the lump on her throat and placed a sincere smile on her lips as she addressed the couple.

"A thousand years later and you two still can't keep your hands off each other..." She chuckled slightly amid the tears.

Usagi parted her lips, not believing her eyes. "M-Mother?"

Queen Serenity nodded her head with a loving expression on her beautiful features. "Yes, Serenity. It's so good to see you again. And you, Isis." She looked directly at Rei.

"My Queen." The senshi of fire bowed her head in profound respect and the Queen replied with the same gesture, much to Luna and Artemis' surprise. The cats knew a sovereign would never bow to anyone, unless...

"You are still the charming and respectful lady I knew I thousand years ago, but please let's get the formalities aside, my dear. We don't need them, not anymore." Queen Serenity asked softly, then she addressed the other girls and the cats. "It's wonderful to see you all together... and finally happy. You did an excellent job guarding the Gates of Time, Pluto. I knew you would never disappointed me."

"Thank you, my Queen." Pluto bowed solemnly. "As Your Majesty can see, your assumption about the future unfortunately was right, so I've opened the Gates as you requested me to."

"Pluto? Mother? What are you talking about?" Usagi asked still shaken by the recent events, her eyes never leaving her mother's.

"It's time to make things right, my dear." The Queen sighed sadly, still feeling guilty after a thousand years. "It's time to fix my mistakes, especially for you and your beloved, so you can be together once and for all. But first... I will restore your powers. You are going to need them soon."

So Queen Serenity stretched out her arm, her palm turned upwards, and she stared at the Silver Crystal that was floating in the air above her hand. Within seconds, its warm white light filled the place and all the inner senshi could feel a powerful energy engulfing their bodies. When the light dissipated, they were all transformed into Sailor Senshi, except for Usagi, who was wearing the same white gown she used to wear back in the Silver Millennium.

* * *

Sailor Mars took a look at herself, then at the other inner senshi, then at herself again.

"Why am I the only one wearing a different Sailor fuku?" The raven-haired girl frowned.

"Now you are as powerful as you were during the Silver Millennium. And you're wearing this uniform because it was the last one you wore before you died, my dear." Queen Serenity explained.

"It's... impossible!" Luna's eyes grew bigger, her voice above a whisper.

"Yes... I mean, how could Sailor Mars have achieved her Eternal form back then? This is supposed to happen only in the future!" Artemis added amused.

"She received a great deal of power moments before the last battle, which increased her strength considerably." Sailor Pluto stated, then she sighed heavily. That battle was definitely a memory she wished she could forget.

"I feel... different, indeed. I feel this incredible power within me and my instincts are sharper than ever. But why me?" The senshi of fire asked quietly.

"We will get to that part soon." Sailor Pluto stated. "But first we have to warn you about your enemy."

"Do we have a new enemy?" Sailor Mercury asked from where she stood, her hands entwined with Jupiter's, both girls with looks of concern on their faces.

Sailor Pluto and Queen Serenity glanced at each other, then the Queen spoke firmly. "This is an enemy from the past, who is trying to ruin the future by messing with the present. It's the same person who did, and still does, everything possible to prevent my daughter from being with the one she really loves."

"I don't understand, mother. Why would someone do something like this? And who is this person?" Usagi asked, the curiosity getting the better of her.

Then a devilish laugh was heard and everyone turned their faces to the front door.

"That would be me, little princess." The woman spoke as she entered the room.

* * *

"Long time no see, Queen Serenity!" Mamoru spoke in a feminine voice, feigning a cheerful tone. "Aren't you going to greet a long-time friend?!"

"Wow, is she *The Queen*? Really?" Sailor Uranus cried out astonished, then she straightened herself and bowed to the sovereign once she saw all the heads nodding affirmatively. Right beside her, Sailor Neptune elegantly repeated the gesture.

Mamoru was tightly tied up with rope, standing between both women and grinning evilly at the Queen.

Uranus stared at Pluto with a tired expression on her face. "I'm sorry. We had to transform into Sailor Senshi and restrain him, since he was completely out of control. He spent all night cursing and threatening to hunt down and kill Rei and Usagi. We didn't know what else to do; you had requested us to bring him here and we couldn't risk letting him get away."

"Don't you worry." Sailor Pluto reassured Uranus and Neptune. "You only did what you had to do."

"Gaya..." Queen Serenity spoke firmly. "So you really carried on with the idea of taking control of your own son's life."

"Why do you seem so surprised?" Mamoru chuckled ironically. "You did the same thing to your own daughter, remember? Except for the fact you didn't need to possess her body in order to do so, but this is just a small detail. You're no better than me, Moon Queen. Don't you ever forget that."

"What's wrong with him?" Usagi asked from behind Mars, who was standing protectively in front of her princess, ready to strike if she had to.

"The evil entity that has taken over his body happens to be his mother." Sailor Pluto stated seriously. "She has managed to dominate him completely and right now he's not the Mamoru we know."

Mamoru looked directly at Setsuna. "Oh, the slave of time. Ugh, you are annoyingly everywhere, aren't you? Past, present and future. I wonder if I'll ever get rid of you!"

Sailor Pluto just stared at him, stoic as ever.

So Mamoru took a look around and he had disgust in his eyes as he noticed all the Inner Senshi together; those same bitches who had helped Princess Serenity cover up her unfaithfulness a thousand years ago. Then suddenly the prince of Earth smirked evilly as he saw Chibi-Usa standing behind the couch with sheer fear in her eyes.

"Oh, there you are, you little brat! I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Mamoru let out a roar at Chibi-Usa's direction, scaring the hell out of her.

"MAMA!" She cried out and threw herself in her mother's arms, hugging her for dear life. She was so quick that Hotaru didn't even have the chance to try and protect her.

An utterly stunned Sailor Mars hugged Chibi-Usa back, her amethyst eyes growing bigger and bigger as the information sank in. She could feel Chibi-Usa shaking in her arms, crying out in fear.

"Don't let her hurt me, Mama!" Chibi-Usa kept repeating as all the room silently gawked at her and the raven-haired girl. "Please don't let her take me away from you again!"

Sailor Mars was pale, like the blood had been drained from her entire body, and Usagi was paralyzed, her eyes widened in shock. The other girls and cats weren't in better condition.

"W-What did y-you just call m-me?" The senshi of fire managed to mutter at last, faltering and stammering at every word.

"Don't you recognize your own daughter, Sailor Mars?" Mamoru mockingly laughed out loud. "So much for a mother! At least I am watching over my son, guaranteeing that he gets what it's rightfully his!"

"If this is a dream... it's the weirdest dream I've ever had." Sailor Venus shook her head incredulously. "Rei is Chibi-Usa's *mother*?! How is it possible?!"

The pink-haired girl was taking shallow breaths, but she was starting to calm herself down in her mother's comforting arms. She looked shyly at Sailor Pluto, silently apologizing to the guardian of time, since she knew she wasn't supposed to reveal anything about the future. "I'm sorry, Puu... I just got scared and... and Mama is looking exactly how she looks in the future. Well... a little younger, but-"

"It's okay, Small Lady." The guardian of time reassured her. "Gaya can't do anything against you now. You're safe."

"Please, can anyone explain what is happening?!" Usagi begged without taking her eyes off Sailor Mars and Chibi-Usa. "I'm lost with this past and future scenarios."

Sailor Pluto nodded her head. "Let's begin with the present and future, since the Silver Millennium isn't going to change anyway." She paused briefly to glance at every face in the room. "Yes, Chibi-Usa is Rei and Usagi's daughter; biologically theirs, believe it or not. And this is how the present time was, before it was changed: Rei and Usagi fell in love with each other when they were around 15 years old; years later, Usagi ascended to Moon Queen, and Ruler of the Solar System, with Rei by her side. Chibi-Usa was born a little after that and all the senshi were there, guarding the Moon Family and living happily at peace."

"So what went wrong?" Usagi asked.

"There was a significant disturbance in the time-line once Chibi-Usa was sent to the past. This is what changed the course of events, preventing you and Rei from being together." Setsuna explained. "But thankfully, your love for each other was stronger than all the odds."

"And why was Chibi-Usa sent from the future to the past?" Mars asked without taking her eyes off the child in her arms. She would have never imagined that the pink-haired girl was really *her* daughter, and she honestly had no idea how that could ever happen, but it certainly explained why they had such a special connection.

"Well, Mamoru ascended to King of Earth right after Neo-Queen Serenity ascended to Ruler of the Solar System; Moon and Earth were allies and they had an excellent relationship, which was only natural since Endymion and Serenity were close friends. But after some years, Gaya's spirit managed to wake up somehow. She took control of the King's life and one night, acting by his mother's influence, Endymion kidnapped Chibi-Usa and he used the Key I gave her for emergencies to travel to the past with her. He, I mean, *Gaya* used the Golden Crystal to make some arrangements, including placing false memories of the Silver Millennium and manipulating your minds so you would think Mamoru was destined to marry Usagi. She also tried to brainwash Chibi-Usa, so she would come back to the past believing she was really Mamoru's daughter, only to reinforce the idea that Neo-Queen Serenity did end up marrying King Endymion in the future."

"But she didn't alter my memories, Mama! You had taught me how to block my mind and so I did!" Chibi-Usa said quickly. "I never forgot you, never! I always knew I was *your* daughter!"

"That's right." Pluto nodded. "Chibi-Usa inherited your psychic abilities, Rei-chan, so Gaya never took control of her mind."

"I can't understand..." Sailor Jupiter frowned. "We have been to the future! We saw Serenity and Endymion there and they were married to each other, they were Chibi-Usa's parents! So how can she be Rei's daughter?"

Setsuna replied without a hint of uncertainty. "You have never been to the future. That was a hallucination, courtesy of Gaya."

Immediately everyone gawked at the guardian of time, who just shrugged. She knew it would be difficult for them to accept that everything they thought was true was actually a lie.

"Chibi-Usa... why didn't you tell us the truth? You could have asked for our help..." Sailor Mars asked trying to sound as soft as possible, not wanting to make the girl feel bad for lying to them.

"She couldn't. Her life was in danger, so I advised her to pretend she was really Mamoru's daughter." Sailor Pluto answered for Chibi-Usa, staring directly at the senshi of fire. "Gaya would hunt her down if she told you the truth. The only reason she had allowed Chibi-Usa to live was because her mere existence was enough to dissuade you from the idea of being with Usagi."

"The perfect plan!" Mamoru, who was silent till then, chuckled lightly. "I would use your own daughter to break your relationship once and for all. And after the princess married my son, this brat would vanish from earth for good."

"My God..." Sailor Uranus muttered. "All this time Usagi was afraid to be with Rei and jeopardize the future..."

"...without knowing the future would be compromised if they *didn't* get together." Neptune added to her girlfriend's statement.

"We all have been fooled for so long..." Jupiter noted. "Sailor Pluto, how could you be so cold blooded, hiding all of this from us?"

The guardian of time shrugged. "I'm not supposed to interfere, remember? Besides... their love is so strong, that I knew they would get together eventually. It was just a matter of time."

"So are you really *my* daughter?! Mine and Usagi's?" Sailor Mars stared at Chibi-Usa, bewildered and thrilled, watching as the little girl nodded her head affirmatively. "It must have been so difficult for you to know the truth and not be able to tell us. You must have felt so scared..." She hugged her daughter affectionately, letting her maternal instinct take over.

Usagi looked at them, feeling her heart filled with an overflowing love, then she turned her head to face Gaya. "Why do you want to break us apart? Why do you hate us so much?" She asked with a sad expression.

"Because you two have ruined my plan! You and this... mistress of yours! You weren't supposed to remember the past! You weren't supposed to fall in love again!" Mamoru snorted with rage. "*My* son should be the King and rule the Solar System! I'll never allow him to be just a subaltern, submitting to all your orders like once your mother tried to force me into!"

"Stop it, Gaya. You are letting your ambition take over you again. But it's never too late to learn from our mistakes." Queen Serenity said softly. "Don't ruin your son's life. Endymion is a good man, he has a pure heart. Just let him go."

"He's weak. That's why he needs my guidance, that's why he needs me to help him stand for his position!" Mamoru cried out. "I'm just helping him!"

The Queen slightly shook her head in denial. "Nobody's taking his position away from him. He will be the King of Earth and-"

"It's not enough! It will never be enough!" The young prince snapped. "I'll force your daughter to honor the promise you've made at any costs."

"Don't blame her for MY mistake." Queen Serenity spoke firmly. "She has already paid the price."

Usagi stepped in, voicing everyone's question. "Please, mother. Tell us what happened during the Silver Millennium. We need to know so we can understand why all this is happening."

"Yeah, Serenity. Tell your daughter. Tell all your senshi. Tell them how you've ruined everyone's lives." Mamoru said with a mocking tone. "Especially *your* daughter's life. Tell her how our actions, mine and yours, caused Mars to be killed."

"You're right." The Queen nodded sadly and she lowered her head for a brief moment, avoiding everyone's stares of shock. "I wish I could spare them this pain, but they have the right to know."

The Queen watched as Sailor Pluto stood by her side, holding her hand with a reassuring stare. So the sovereign inhaled deeply and sighed heavily. "Sit down... This will be a long story."

* * *

**Author's personal advertising:**

I've just uploaded a new story: "Blind to the Signs"! It will be a short one, probably only 2 chapters, focused on Usagi and Rei. It's a humor/romance story, so I hope you read it and enjoy it.

* * *

**Author's note:**

About Rei's vow of chastity: If you search for 'Sailor Mars' in Wikipedia, you'll see a mention about her making a vow of chastity _to Princess Serenity_. I honestly can't remember the word "chastity" in the English translation (Manga - Act 36); I think she swore *loyalty*, which has a different meaning, right? As for the Japanese translation, I really can't tell you. But anyway... I've considered she took vows of chastity when she became a miko, which is possible... but not mandatory.

About the Silver Millennium: I just love it, so I'll take two or three chapters to rebuilt the past (actually, I could write like 1000K words only about the Silver Millennium – but I won't, don't you worry). It will be like a story inside another story, so hold that thought and fasten your seat belts because we are turning back in time.

And after that, there will be an epilogue, which means the end is close.

About Rei being Chibi-Usa's mother: That's right. She is biologically hers and Usagi's; both of them are girls, obviously, and the pregnancy wasn't a courtesy of the Silver Crystal. That's all I can tell you for now. Do you wanna know how it happens? Wait for the epilogue. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**Silver Millennium... A Thousand Years Ago – Part 1**

Queen Serenity stood on the balcony of her chamber, her mind working at full speed. The Moon Sovereign was trying hard to find a solution to a problem, but nothing seemed to come to her mind.

Actually, there was this option... though her instincts were telling her she shouldn't even be considering it. But would there be any other choice?

She closed her eyes and soon the thoughts about the last war filled her mind. After the devastating events, she had already managed to make alliances with all the planets of the Solar System, guaranteeing peace to all of them.

Well, all planets, except for one.

"My Queen..." A familiar sultry voice startled her. "Did you want to see me?"

She turned around slowly and her silver hair waved gracefully in the air, causing her senshi to part her lips at the heavenly sight. Both women shared a long and deep stare, filled with feelings that words could never express.

"I did." Queen Serenity forced a smile that never reached her eyes. "I need to talk."

"Tell me what's bothering you." Her senshi asked softly. "It has to do with Earth, I presume."

"Yes, the same thing... over and over again." The Queen sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead as if she had a bad headache. "Gaia won't accept our alliance."

"Won't she allow one of the Earth Princesses to be trained as Sailor Senshi?" The woman asked warily.

"No, she won't. She said she will never allow one of her people to be *slaved* by me." Queen Serenity replied quietly, somewhat sadly.

Her bodyguard shook her head in disapproval. "Is that what she thinks of us senshi? That we are slaves? Doesn't she get that this is one of the highest honors a person could attain? You and your daughter are destined to bring peace to all planets. Guarding your lives is the most important task in the universe!"

"You're so passionate about your job..." Queen Serenity noted, staring at her bodyguard with a slight smile.

"I'm proud to be a senshi, but it's not the *job* I'm passionate about."

"I know." The Queen closed her eyelids for a brief moment and, when she opened them, her eyes were brimming with tears. "I just wish-"

The long-haired woman placed two fingers on the Queen's lips, preventing her from finishing the sentence. "That's okay. I'm glad to be here with you now, guarding your life so closely."

"You are right... Let's not talk about the past, since we can't turn back time." She sighed, pausing for a few seconds and brushing her tears away. "Gaia has made me an offer though."

"Please don't tell me it is what I think it is... Aren't you considering-"

"Setsuna, what choice do I have? The last war almost ruined our Kingdom. If Gaia carries on with the threat to attack us, certainly lots of innocents will die. I can't use the Silver Crystal for war purposes, I mean, I can't and I won't use it to harm anyone... and its power wouldn't be able to protect us forever." The sovereign stated dejectedly. "I will not allow any more blood to be shed. I can't risk our lives."

"Are you aware that you're giving in to Gaia's ambitions and, at the same time, you are risking your own daughter's happiness?" Sailor Pluto asked slowly.

"Maybe Serenity will grow fond of Endymion. She is only a baby and she will be raised to get used to the idea of marrying the Prince of Earth. You know as much as I do that, being the Ruler of the Solar System, I can't put personal matters before the safety of the planets. Besides, Endymion will be the King, but it's Serenity who will effectively rule after me."

Sailor Pluto parted her lips to say something, but she decided to let it go. She wouldn't allow herself to question her Queen's decision anymore. "I hope you're making the right choice." She muttered, but she was absolutely sure that was a huge mistake.

* * *

A few days later, a party was arranged so the Queen could make two official announcements.

The first announcement was the commitment between the Moon Princess and the Prince of Earth, much to the Queen of Earth's delight.

Serenity, the heir of the Moon Kingdom, was only 1 year old and the wedding would take place after she reached maturity, meaning, after she turned 18. To Gaia, it was an acceptable condition, so she agreed without complaining. In seventeen years, her son would rule the Solar System and that was all that mattered.

The other announcement was the formal introduction of the new Sailor Senshi, those who were destined to be Princess Serenity's personal bodyguards. Originally the idea was to gather five of them, but since there would never be a Sailor Earth, only four young princesses were there, all around 6 years old, representing the planets of Mars, Venus, Mercury and Jupiter.

The Queen smiled at the adorable girls and addressed to each one of them.

"Aphrodite, heir princess of Venus, you are the Goddess of Love and Beauty. Your emotional strength is impressive, and it allows you to think clearly under any circumstances, making you the perfect leader. So from now on, you are Sailor Venus, the head of Serenity's personal bodyguards. You are still very young, but do you understand the responsibility that lies on your shoulders?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I do." She replied solemnly, her lovely baby blue eyes sparkling with pride. "I will never disappoint you."

The Queen smiled and went on. "Bia, princess of Jupiter, Goddess of Strength, you are the strongest of all. And now you are also Sailor Jupiter, master of rays and thunders."

"I'm honored to be at your service, my Queen." The sovereign watched as the girl with brown hair in a ponytail bowed respectfully.

"Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and princess of Mercury, the one whose abilities are based upon intelligence and strategy. Now you are Sailor Mercury, the senshi who has the power to create and manipulate water."

The shorter of the four girls smiled shyly and bowed as well. "Thank you for the honor, my Queen."

"And you, Isis, heir princess of Mars, you are Sailor Mars. The one with psychic and magical abilities and also the Goddess of Fire and Passion." The Queen looked intently at the girl with raven-hair and exotic purple eyes.

"As long as I breathe, no harm will happen to your daughter, Your Highness." Sailor Mars stated firmly, causing the Moon Queen and all the audience to slightly widen their eyes in surprise, noticing she sounded uncharacteristically serious for a six year old girl.

"My dear princesses, you were born with unique skills, and you all will be exhaustively trained to reach your full potential as Sailor Senshi." The Queen spoke with a large grin on her face. "From now on, you will live here at the Royal Palace and within a short time, Serenity will catch up with you; so you will grow up together and it will be like you were the same age. I want you to know that I'm truly honored to have you here with us. Please consider yourselves part of my family now."

So a round of applause was heard, congratulating and welcoming the young girls, while the Moon Queen silently hoped this would be the beginning of peaceful times.

* * *

**Days later...**

"Fire Spot!"

"Meeeeeeooooow!"

Within seconds, Sailor Pluto and the Queen flew through the door of Princess Serenity's chamber. The baby princess had just started crying, probably startled by Luna's cry of despair.

"What has just happened here?!" The Queen asked stunned as she watched the curtains burning down.

Sailor Pluto motioned to one of the guards to extinguish the fire immediately and she also had a puzzled look on her face as she stared at the little senshi of Mars.

"There was a rat near the princess's cradle!" Mars said in her defense, pointing to Luna's direction, who was shaking heavily.

"I am NOT a rat! I'm a cat!" Luna protested, feeling completely offended.

"You are black and you are the size of a rat. How was I supposed to know?" Sailor Mars argued with a little annoyance, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm little because I'm still a puppy!" Luna cried out. "God! Someone has to domesticate this child! I always knew Martian people were dangerous!"

"If you don't stop talking, I swear I'll fire again and I won't miss next time!" Mars threatened through gritted teeth.

Queen Serenity had to muffle her giggles. "Okay! That's enough, girls. I'm glad both of you are fine and nothing serious has happened. Now, Luna, let me talk to Sailor Mars in private, please?"

The cat and the senshi of fire stared at each other defiantly before Luna left, then the Queen motioned for the six year old to sit on her lap. Mars seemed hesitant at first, but then she relented.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping by now? It's late." The Queen asked lovingly, running her delicate fingers through Mars' beautiful raven-hair.

"Serenity was alone and somebody had to watch over her sleep." She answered firmly, her eyes sparkling under the candle lights, but then she lowered her head before she muttered. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I was just protecting my princess."

Queen Serenity and Pluto shared a smile, then the sovereign turned her face back to the young girl in her arms. "I know, my dear, and I really appreciate that. But you have to be careful with your fire attacks. You could have hurt Luna or even hurt yourself. And what would I tell King Ares if something happened to his precious daughter?"

Two amethyst eyes grew bigger at the mention of the King of Mars. "Please don't tell him! He would force me to go back to Mars and I don't want to go back! It took me so much to convince him to let me become a senshi..."

"Mmm. So you promise you will be more careful from now on?" The Queen asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I do! I'll never disappoint you, Queen Serenity." Mars stated quickly, nodding her head enthusiastically. "I promise you!"

"Alright, I trust you." The sovereign answered with a wink. "Now go get some sleep, my dear."

Mars then looked at her sheepishly, a slight blush in her cheeks. "Do you mind if I sleep in here? I don't want to leave her alone..."

Queen Serenity parted her lips, surprised by Mar's overprotective behavior, but she nodded her head and smiled warmly at the girl. "Sure you can. But please don't stay up all night. There are guards outside to guarantee both of you sleep peacefully. Okay?"

"Okay." Mars grinned at the older woman, watching as she and Pluto left the Princess's chamber, wishing her a good night.

So the little senshi walked over to the baby's cradle and stared at the blonde girl. Serenity was with her big blue eyes opened, smiling adorably and making cute baby sounds.

"I swore I would always protect you... and I will never stop doing that. I will always be with you." Mars whispered to Serenity as she gently caressed the girl's blonde strands, watching as the baby completely fell asleep within few minutes. "Sleep well, my princess."

* * *

**Few years later...**

As the Queen foresaw, the Moon Princess quickly caught up in size and maturity with her senshi. They were all around 8-9 years old now and apart from the senshi training, they used to do everything together. And even when the girls were practicing, one could always see the young Moon Princess on her balcony, watching everything in awe.

Today's activity was taking place at night, outside the Palace doors. Sailor Pluto, the one responsible for the girls' training, was currently helping Jupiter to master her rays and thunders. Venus was a few meters away, working on her aiming skills, using her chain to try and hit a small object positioned far from her, while Mercury was working on getting the right water temperature to produce fog.

On that particular night, however, the princess wasn't standing on the balcony and Sailor Mars hadn't joined them for practice.

Sailor Pluto sighed when she looked at the place where the senshi of fire should be standing. But today, the Queen had requested the girl's presence urgently and the older senshi couldn't help but feeling sad for Mars' fate.

* * *

Inside the palace, Sailor Mars had just closed the door behind herself after she left the Throne Hall. She was feeling her heart heavy and her amethyst eyes were filled with tears. Quietly she started to wander around the palace corridors when her sharp instincts led her to the princess's chamber.

She slid the door open and saw Serenity shaking furiously, sitting on the bed and hugging her own knees tightly. Mars smiled, putting her own worries and fears aside, and she walked towards the other girl.

"Serenity... There's no need to be afraid. Jupiter is just practicing her attacks." Mars stated simply in a gentle voice.

"But you know I hate thunders and lightnings! I hate storms!" She whined, then she let out a cry of fear when a thunder reverberated louder then ever, causing the lights to go out. "Oh, my God! Now it's dark! I hate dark too!"

_"Sorry!" _They heard Sailor Jupiter apologizing from the outside.

Mars chuckled slightly, taking a sit on the bed and letting her eyes adjust to the dark. She stared at the blonde girl intently, noticing she was still shaking in fear. "Come on, Serenity... Don't be afraid. This is no big deal." She stated softly, but her words seemed to have no effect on her princess and she rolled her eyes. "I know I should make you deal with this fear of yours, but I can't stand seeing you so frightened like this, so by now I'll just make things better for you."

The young senshi turned the palm of her hand upwards and she took a second to concentrate. Then she muttered the words "Fire Ball" and instantly the room became lighter. Serenity's eyes were brimming with surprise and gratitude as she saw the ball floating in the air and pushing the darkness away.

"Oh, Isis! What would I do without you?!" She squealed, throwing herself in Sailor Mars' arms. "Thank you!"

Serenity rested her head on the other girl's chest and she smiled as she felt a delicate hand caressing her long blonde hair. But soon the princess frowned, noticing the heavy beats of Mars' heart. "Isis... Is there anything bothering you?"

Sailor Mars sighed. She could never hide anything from her best friend anyway. "Your mother has just told me my father is coming tomorrow to take me back to Mars." She felt Serenity immediately holding her tighter, but since the girl never said a word, Mars went on. "When he agreed on letting me become a senshi, he had just one condition: if there was ever a war, I would have to fulfill my duty and fight to protect my planet. Unfortunately Mars is under attack now. It seems it's a threaten from outside the Solar System and-"

"I don't want you to go!" The princess finally burst into tears and within seconds, she was sobbing heavily. "Please, Isis! Don't leave me! Who will keep me company? Who will hug me when I'm afraid?"

The young senshi of fire felt a lump on her throat. "The others will-"

"But I want... you. I feel alone when you are not around." The princess whispered, her voice muffled against Mars' chest. "You are the only one who always makes me feel safe and protected... What will I do without you?"

The senshi of fire held the girl even closer, fighting back her own tears as she rested her cheek on the top of Serenity's head. "Let me tell you what... Whenever you feel sad, alone or scared, think of me. Think of me with all your might. I'll be thinking of you too and you will feel me inside your heart." Sailor Mars tried to sound steady, but her voice was quivering at the thought of leaving Serenity behind.

"I'll think of you all the time!" The princess replied, pulling her head away from Mars' chest and looking intently at those beautiful exotic eyes. Serenity always loved her eyes for they looked like two sparkling amethysts.

"I wish I didn't have to leave, but when this war is over, I will come back." Mars stated solemnly.

"Really?" Serenity stared at her anxiously. "Do you promise me?"

"I do." The senshi of fire reassured her without hesitation.

The young princess brushed her own tears away and tentatively she cupped Mars' cheeks in her hands. They silently gazed at each other for a moment, both bathed by the firelight, then Serenity closed her eyelids and slowly leaned forward, softly pressing their lips together. Mars was stunned and she got a really funny feeling in her tummy, but she never moved away.

So when she broke the kiss, Serenity smiled sheepishly.

"W-What was that for?" Mars asked still taken aback.

"I was sealing your promise." She answered with a cute smile and she saw her senshi raising a questioning eyebrow. "I read this on a book Venus borrowed me. It was a scene between a boy and a girl and he was making her a promise... But I don't think it would be any different just because we are two girls, right?"

Mars nodded slowly. "I suppose you're right."

"Oh, and a sealed promise is a promise you can never break, okay?" Serenity stated seriously. "So don't you ever forget that."

Mars had a determined look on her face when she spoke again. "Don't you worry, I'll keep my promise to you. I'll come back!"

"And I'll be waiting for you... I swear." Serenity said wholeheartedly, her right hand placed on her chest.

So Mars smiled and she leaned forward. "I guess now it's my turn to seal your promise." She said rather shyly, but she relaxed herself when she saw the princess nodding happily.

And then their lips met for the second... and last time.

* * *

Sailor Mars inhaled deeply, letting the air fill her lungs. She opened her long eyelids, staring at the Palace entrance. Ten years had passed since the last time she was there.

Ten long years.

She smiled and touched her own lips with her fingertips, the memory of those childish and innocent kisses still burning vividly in her mind.

_Serenity..._There hasn't been a day that she hadn't thought of the Moon Princess. But she knew the pretty girl with odangos probably wouldn't remember that night. They were so young... and she had been gone for so many years... But even so, Mars would cherish that moment forever.

"Sailor Mars?" A man's voice spoke, breaking her reverie. "The Queen is expecting you. Please follow me."

The senshi of fire did as the guard requested her to and once she entered the room, she saw Queen Serenity rising from her throne, wearing a warm smile on her lips.

"So you really came back..." The Queen stated amused.

"I told you I would!" Mars returned the smile, unable to hide her contentment.

The older woman walked to where the senshi of fire was standing and held her hand. "It's so good to have you back." She said sincerely. "But will you be able to stay away from your home planet after, well, after what happened?"

Mars nodded her head slowly. "Yes. I've made some arrangements. I've got it all covered, so I won't have to come back unless it is strictly necessary."

"I see." Queen Serenity was staring intently at the girl before her. "You seem even older... War is never easy, right? I know that pretty well, that's why I felt so devastated when you left. A war is no place for a child."

Sailor Mar shrugged with a tired expression on her face. "I'm a Martian and my father was the God of War, so I was born to fight. But I have to agree with you... it was not easy. Not easy at all."

The Queen smiled sadly. "I know... Especially after what happened to-" She stopped herself as she saw the door slide open.

"Mother, I need to talk to yo-" The princess blinked a couple of times as she noticed there was someone talking to the Queen. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a guest."

Then Sailor Mars turned around slowly to face Serenity. The Moon Princess cocked her head to the side and stared curiously at the raven-haired girl, but as soon as she noticed those amethyst eyes sparkling at her, she straightened herself and covered her mouth with one hand.

Noticing the girl's reaction, the senshi of fire smiled, feeling her heart beating faster against her chest as she realized that after all this time Serenity still remembered her.

The princess felt it hard to breathe and she took slow steps toward the other girl, wondering it that was just a dream. Meanwhile, the Queen was patiently observing the exchange of looks between them, an understanding expression shining on her face.

Tears filled the blonde's beautiful eyes and she was still silently staring at Mars like the girl would disappear if she looked away. So she reached out her hand tentatively and she touched her senshi's cheek with her fingertips.

"You..." Serenity said above a whisper, her voice trembling with emotion.

Mars closed her eyes for a brief moment, feeling the still familiar warmth of Serenity's skin on hers. When her eyelids opened, revealing again two burning amethysts, she whispered. "So you still remember me..."

The princess smiled amid her tears. "I would never forget your eyes. Nobody has eyes like yours." She whispered back, feeling the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"See? I came back." Mars stated, her eyes never leaving Serenity's as she delicately brushed the blonde's tears away.

"I never doubted you would fulfill your promise..." The princess smiled again, "...and I kept mine: I was waiting for you."

So Mars knew Serenity also remembered that night... and consequently those kisses. The senshi of fire parted her lips to say something, but before she could do that, the Queen spoke softly.

"Serenity, I know you want to talk to me, and I also know you and Mars have a lot to catch up on, but I need to finish my conversation with her first." The Queen said with a smile. "Could you wait outside, dear? It won't take long."

The princess sighed in frustration for having to leave, but she just nodded her head and slowly she did as her mother asked her to. She kept on walking towards the door while glancing repeatedly over her shoulders and when she was about to leave, she smiled one last time to the raven-haired girl and gently closed the door behind her back.

Sailor Mars blinked a couple of times, then she turned to face the Queen. "I have a request to do. Could you please not tell anyone about what happened while I was away?"

Queen Serenity frowned a little. "I won't. But do you mind if I ask you why?"

"I don't want them to look at me differently." The girl stated simply.

"As you wish, my dear." The Queen nodded in understanding, then she grinned at Mars, who was anxiously glancing at the door. There were things she wanted to ask the senshi of fire, especially things about the war, but she could wait. "Go on. I know you are dying to see the girls again. We can talk more later."

And soon Mars was out of the room with a big smile on her face and one thought in her mind: Serenity.

* * *

Venus, Mercury and Jupiter turned their faces simultaneously, watching as the princess entered the room and slammed the door behind her back. She leaned against it, her skin pale and her eyes uncharacteristically widened.

"Oh, my God, it seems things were worse than we thought..." Jupiter whispered to the two other senshi, who were standing right beside her.

Venus narrowed her eyes at the other blonde girl. "Princess, what happened? Your emotions are so conflicted! Did you have a fight with your mother about the engagement party?! Oh, there has to be a way to dissuade her from-"

"I didn't talk to my mother..." Serenity said unintentionally cutting Venus off, her face carrying a mix of surprise and happiness. "*She* was talking to my mother."

"Who?" Mercury frowned.

"Isis!" Serenity answered, unable to hold her excitement. "I saw her, she's talking to my mother at this very moment! She's here. She is back!" The princess kept repeating the information out loud, as if she was trying to make it sound more believable.

"Mars is back?! So you are telling us your childhood sweetheart is back?!" Venus squealed, grinning widely. "Wow... talk about timing! She came back right before your engagement party! This must mean something, right?"

Jupiter giggled at the senshi of love. "You think everything is a love signal, don't you?"

"What can I do? I'm a helpless romantic." The blonde senshi shrugged. "So how is she, Princess?"

"She is...", Serenity looked at them and replied breathlessly, "... absolutely stunning."

Venus, Jupiter and Mercury chuckled at the princess's statement.

"That's not what I meant, silly!" The Goddess of Love said, playfully rolling her eyes. "But I can see she's made quite an impression on you."

"She has..." Serenity muttered, feeling a whirlwind of emotions inside of her. For the past ten years, she has never stopped thinking of Isis... And now that she was back, Serenity knew things would never be the same again.

* * *

Since Mars' return a week ago, anyone who looked at the Moon Princess would notice the change in her behavior. She seemed happier than ever, so different from the quiet and reserved girl she used to be. But despite her cheerful mood, she was still somewhat shy about approaching the senshi of fire.

So Serenity and Mars barely talked, but their eyes constantly met and neither could hide the attraction they felt for each other.

Venus watched the whole thing in awe. She knew Serenity and Mars had feelings for each other since they were only children; feelings which only grew stronger over the years, even though they had been apart for a decade.

The senshi of love sighed sadly at the thought of Serenity and Endymion's wedding. That was a mistake. A huge mistake. The princess never had feelings for the Prince of Earth, but the Moon Queen would never take back the promise she made to Queen Gaia. According to Queen Serenity, this was the only way to bring peace to their Kingdom once and for all. The motivation was noble, but none of the senshi considered it was fair to the princess.

Anyway, Venus knew the engagement wouldn't be enough to hold Serenity and Mars' back; it was only a matter of time for them to get together. And when that happened, certainly there would be chaos.

Yet... she would support Serenity and Mars unconditionally. And she was sure Mercury and Jupiter would do the same thing for their friends. Even with all odds, love would always be the right path to take.

* * *

**D****ays later...**

Serenity quickly left her mother's chamber with eyes filled with tears. Again she had tried to convince the Queen to call off the engagement party, but again she had failed. The sovereign told her for the hundredth time about the last war Moon faced against Earth, a war that lasted for years and caused the death of thousands of people, including the previous Queen, Selene. So when Queen Serenity ascended to the throne, she promised herself that she would do whatever it took to avoid another war. And unfortunately the price to pay was her daughter's happiness.

So now the princess was leaning her back against the wall and crying her heart out, resting her face on her hands, when she felt two strong yet feminine arms gently wrapping around her.

That feeling... so familiar. And her scent... the warmth of her skin... that comforting touch...

Serenity didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was.

_Isis._

The senshi of fire held her princess close to her body, feeling her sailor fuku soaked with tears as she ran her fingers through the long blonde hair, just like she used to do when they were kids. Serenity was sobbing now, clinging to her friend, feeling utterly frustrated at the situation. But yet... she hadn't felt better in years. Mars' embrace still had a therapeutic effect on her.

Without saying a word, Sailor Mars caught her in the arms, making Serenity blush profusely amid the tears.

"W-Where... where are you taking me?" The princess asked, still sobbing, but she never tried to stop her senshi.

"You'll see." Mars whispered at her, discretely walking away from the palace with the blonde princess in her arms.

* * *

"This place is far..." Serenity noted, still in Mars' arms, hugging the raven-haired girl's neck.

The senshi of fire stopped running and began to walk, rolling her eyes. "Ten years later and you are still a whiner, aren't you?" She chuckled as she saw the princess scowling at her. "Come on. You're comfortably riding in my arms. I'm the one who should be complaining."

"I'm not complaining..." Serenity grumbled with a light shade of red on her cheeks, turning her head not to face her senshi. Actually, she wouldn't mind if she had to remain where she was for another half hour.

"We are almost there, so close your eyes, Your Highness." Sailor Mars playfully commanded.

"I suppose I can't ask you *why* you want me to close my eyes, or you will unfairly call me 'whiner' again. And you know I always hated when you called me 'Your Highness', so stop calling me that too."

"Okay." Mars half-smiled. "Now stop whining about everything and close your eyes."

Serenity tried hard not to smile at the girl, but she failed miserably. "Grumpy." She retorted, as she closed her eyes tightly, making Mars give her a full smile now.

The raven-haired girl then helped Serenity to stand up straight. "Alright. Now you can open your eyes."

The princess slowly did as her senshi told her so and her mouth was a gap when she stared at the beautiful sight. There, over the hills, there was this huge garden, filled with roses of all possible colors.

"This is... amazing..." She muttered breathlessly, unconsciously taking a few more steps forward. "I think I've never seen anything more beautiful than this! How do you know this place?!"

Mars was staring at Serenity's back as she answered. "I used to come here when I was little. A couple of days ago, I came to see if this place still existed and I was happy to see it did."

Serenity turned to face Mars. "So is this your special place?"

"It was mine. Now it's ours." She answered simply. "When I was a kid, I would come here to run away from the world and I thought this was exactly what you needed right now."

"You are right... I wished I could run away from the world. Or from my fate, at least." She said as she felt tears in her eyes again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mars asked softly.

Serenity sighed sadly. "I don't know if you remember, but I was betrothed to the Prince of Earth since I was a baby. And now my mother has arranged an engagement party." She saw Mars nodding her head in understanding. "Did your father arrange you a marriage as well?"

"Oh, only if he wanted to start another war." The senshi of fire chuckled. "He knew I would never agree with an arranged marriage."

"Unfortunately I had no choice..." Serenity shrugged. "My mother says it's the only way to bring peace to the Solar System, since Earth won't accept any other agreement."

"I've been to war, so I know why your mother is so desperately trying to avoid one. And she's right, avoiding is always the best option, but this is not fair to you though. The safety of the Solar System shouldn't be hanging on your shoulders only." Mars looked at her and opened her mouth to ask a question she wasn't really sure she wanted to know the answer. "Uh, Serenity... What about your fiancé? Do you have feelings for him?"

"I barely even know him. We've only met a couple of times during the balls my mother throws now and then. He seems fine, but no, I don't have feelings for him. And I should be engaged to someone I love with all my heart, right?" She asked almost rhetorically before she forced a smile. "And what about you? You haven't talked about the years you were away. Have you found someone special?" Serenity asked somewhat nervously, silently hopping the answer would be 'no'.

Mars paused for a brief second. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I have."

"Oh..." The young princess couldn't disguise her disappointment. "And are you two in a relationship or something?"

"No, we aren't." The senshi of fire took a step towards Serenity, who felt butterflies in her stomach at their closeness. "We've only shared one kiss. Two, in fact. I was nine years old back then and she was just a little bit younger than me." Mars watched as Serenity's lips parted in surprise, clearly not expecting that answer. "She had golden hair and deep blue eyes... just like yours, and she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen... Well, she still is."

Serenity tried to say something – anything, but no words came out. She was completely stunned, silently staring at her senshi of fire and trying hard not to hyperventilate.

Mars went on with a slight half-smile, caressing Serenity's cheeks with the back of her fingers. "One night, she kissed me and made me promise I would come back to her someday. And throughout the war, it was that promise that kept me from dying, from killing myself, from losing my sanity when I was captured and tortured for days..." She paused again as she noticed Serenity's eyes growing bigger.

"You were... tortured?" The blonde girl stammered, moving her hands to gently caress Mars' beautiful face. Her blue eyes were filled with tears at the thought of someone hurting the girl she so loved.

"Yes. But I held on to the memory of my princess with all my heart and soul, like she was a shining light in the darkness my life was. And after ten years of a living hell, I came back to her." The raven-haired girl stated as she ran her fingertips along Serenity's jawline.

The princess tried to hold back the tears that were starting to stream down her face. So with all her kindness, she placed both hands on Mars' cheeks and looked deeply into those amethyst eyes, as if she was searching for her soul inside. "That girl never stopped thinking of you. She never stopped waiting for you. She knew you would keep your promise. And after hearing all you have just said, she is wondering if she could try and make all these bad memories go away... replacing them for better ones."

"I'm sure she can..." Mars whispered as she slowly wrapped her arms around Serenity's waist, gently pulling the girl closer to her body without breaking their eye contact.

They knew they shouldn't, but... they just couldn't resist anymore.

So Serenity placed two fingertips on Mars' lips, feeling their warmth and softness. Just that touch was enough to send shivers up and down their bodies, both girls feeling the anticipation of what was about to come. For ten years, they had secretly dreamed of this moment and finally it was happening.

The princess closed her eyes and leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together and slightly rubbing the tip of her nose on Mars'. For one second, which seemed to last like a whole minute at least, they felt their breaths becoming heavier.

First their lips touched softly, like they were mimicking their very first kiss, then Mars slowly gained more access to Serenity's mouth. And as their tongues met, the young princess had to hold a moan of pleasure. She never knew a kiss could cause so many fluttering sensations, affecting so much of her body and making her long for even more.

And as for Mars, she thought Serenity tasted like heaven... like a soothing breeze that could calm her spirit and ignite her desire at the same time.

After long and delicious minutes, their eyes met again when both gasped for air.

"You have... improved." Mars panted with a look of mocking surprise on her face.

Serenity giggled, their mouths still very close to the point of touching. "Really? So I guess you are a good teacher and I'm a quick learner."

"Oh... I could swear you've been practicing with your... prince." The senshi of fire grimaced at the last word.

The blonde girl wrapped her arms around Mars' neck and placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. "No, I've only kissed princesses. Actually the same princess every ten years."

"Well, I sincerely hope you don't take another ten years to do it again." She said seductively, causing the girl to blush a light shade of red.

"In fact, I was planning on kissing you again... right now." Serenity said, wearing her typical shy smile as she leaned forward to capture her senshi's lips with hers, silently wishing this moment could last forever.

* * *

So just like Aphrodite had predicted, it didn't take long for Serenity and Mars to get together. The senshi of Venus, Mercury and Jupiter were the first – and only ones – to know about what was happening between the two other girls. And surely, they would remain faithful to them, helping to keep that secret away from anyone else.

But despite Mars' love and her friends' support, Serenity couldn't avoid the engagement party that was taking place right now. Standing next to Endymion as their mothers made the official announcement, anyone could see she was utterly frustrated.

Mercury, Jupiter and Venus were entertaining each one of Endymion's generals as the Queen had requested. So Mercury was talking to Zoisite, Jupiter was at the bar with Nephrite and Venus was dancing with Kunzite, but their eyes were stuck in Serenity, who was now walking through the ballroom with Endymion tailing her. She was looking back and forth, searching for the senshi of fire, but the raven-haired girl was nowhere to be seen.

Jadeite, one of Endymion's four generals, approached the couple with a bored expression on his face and a glass of wine in his hands. He took a sip of his drink and sighed heavily, staring at nothing in particular.

"Hey. Why don't you ask some girl to dance?" Endymion suggested as he noticed the blonde man wasn't having any fun.

"No one has caught my eyes." He replied absently.

"You should stop being picky or you will end up alone." The prince stated with a grin. "There are a lot of pretty girls here tonight."

"So?" Jadeite replied with a little annoyance. "I want more than just a pretty girl. I want a girl who's also charming; someone who knows how to make an appearance, so captivating that makes all heads turn as she walks by..." Suddenly Jadeite seemed mesmerized, making Endymion and Serenity frown at him. "And I have just found this girl." The blonde man muttered, motioning to the stairs where Sailor Mars was walking down, staring directly at the trio.

The senshi of fire gritted her teeth, but she made an effort to control herself. She hated seeing the girl she loved standing next to the Prince of Earth, but for now, there was nothing she could do about it.

"Endymion." She stated politely as she got closer, greeting him, who bowed respectfully at her. "Serenity... You look absolutely stunning tonight." Mars said in her familiar sultry voice, making Serenity blush at the compliment. Then the raven-haired girl looked at Jadeite, who was with his lips parted, staring at her in awe. "And this boy with mental problems? Who is he?"

Endymion chuckled as he used his hand to close his friend's mouth. "Though it doesn't seem, he doesn't have mental problems. He's name is Jadeite; he's one of my bodyguards and also one of my best friends."

"I *was* his bodyguard. Now I'm completely at your service, my lady." The blonde general stated charmingly, holding Mars' hand and placing an elegant kiss on top of it, which caused Serenity to snort under her breath. "Tell me... are you the Goddess of Beauty?"

"No. That would be Aphrodite." Mars replied, motioning to the blonde senshi. "I am the Goddess of Fire." She added with a half-smile on her face.

"Are you sure? Because I've never seen such a beautiful woman before." Jadeite argued with his grayish blue eyes stuck at Mars.

"I'm positive sure. But if you don't believe me, I can burn you down right now to prove you so." The senshi of fire playfully raised an eyebrow, making Jadeite laugh at her dark sense of humor.

"You are just... amazing." Endymion's general stated, offering his hand to Mars. "Would you like to dance?"

Mars nodded her head slowly, accepting the invitation. "The Queen has asked me to entertain one of Endymion's guests, so I guess I have no other choice."

"Remind me to thank your mother later, Princess." Jadeite winked at Serenity, who opened her mouth to retort, but Endymion's voice diverted her attention.

"I think they got along pretty well. It would be great, all my generals and all your senshi together, don't you think so?" The prince smiled brightly.

"Oh, it would be wonderful." She muttered ironically, watching as Jadeite and Isis began to sway gracefully on the dance floor.

The blonde man was looking intently at Mars. "Where did you learn how to dance? You dance beautifully."

"Thank you." The senshi of fire replied absently. "My parents taught me how to dance when I was little, even before I became a senshi. I guess I haven't forgotten."

Jadeite kept on looking at her, amazed. "Listen, I was wondering if you and I could-"

"You certainly are handsome..." Mars said, cutting him off, "...but you are not my type."

"Why?" He blinked a couple of times. "Don't you like blondes? Because if you don't, I can dye my hair... I can cut it... I can do anything you want me to do."

"Actually, I do like blondes." Mars brought her lips to his ear as she whispered. "But I don't like... men."

He gawked at her. "No way! When I finally find the woman of my dreams... she is... gay?!"

Mars just nodded her head, trying hard not to laugh at his reaction.

Jadeite remained thoughtful for a moment, silently letting the information sink in, then she shrugged. "Okay... We can be just friends. But not the type of friends who go out together to get drunk and hit on women, because I wouldn't have a chance with any girl if *you* were standing next to me!" He winked at her charmingly.

Mars laughed sincerely. He was a little goofy, but she could feel he was a nice guy. "Friends then." She stated with a smile, before she saw a red-haired girl staring at Serenity with a weird expression on her face. "Who is she?" She asked Jadeite, motioning to the girl standing on the other side of the ballroom.

"Oh, she's Beryl." He stated. "She's one of the Princesses of Earth."

The senshi of fire frowned at her. "I don't like the way she's staring at Serenity."

"Never mind. She's just jealous." Jadeite explained. "She has been in love with Endymion since forever, but he never even looked her way, so she blames your princess for that."

Mars narrowed her eyes at Beryl, feeling an awkward energy emanating from the red-haired girl. But soon her attention turned to where Serenity was dancing with Endymion... or rather trying to.

Everyone was staring at them as Serenity started to bump into other couples, step on people's toes and hit Endymion's nose with her head... and now everyone had started to whisper about how clumsy the Moon Princess was.

But it was Beryl's mocking laugh that pissed Mars off the most. So she suddenly stopped dancing with Jadeite and positioned herself in front of the red-haired Earth Princess. "What are you laughing at?!" She snorted. "What is so funny?"

Beryl stared at her defiantly. "I just don't know what Endymion sees on her. She's a terrible mess."

Mars snorted even louder. "I'll show you what a mess is!"

"Hey! Calm down. She's teasing you, don't fall for that." Jadeite whispered at Mars as he placed himself between the two girls before the senshi of fire did something rash.

Meanwhile, the other senshi and generals approached them with worried expression on their faces. Endymion and Serenity also approached the group, the prince with a tissue pressed against his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Is there any problem?" Venus asked, looking from Mars to Beryl.

"The hot-tempered girl here got mad when I said the Moon Princess is... what was the term again? Mmm... a terrible mess?" Beryl laughed out loud and Jadeite had to restrain the senshi of fire again.

Mars gritted her teeth with rage. "Say that again and I will-"

"No, Isis. That's okay. She's right anyway." Serenity lowered her head, feeling her eyes water as she muttered. "I really am a mess."

"No, you're not!" Mars protested, her heart stinging as she noticed how sad Serenity was. "Come on. Let's show them." She added, grabbing the princess's hand.

"W-What are you doing?" Serenity asked stunned. "No, I won't go back to that dance floor, I can't-"

"You can!" Mars cut her off and stared at her. "And we will prove to everyone that you can!"

So the senshi of fire positioned herself in front of the blonde girl, who was clearly shaking. "Isis... I really can't do this. I-"

"Shut up and listen to me." Mars said sharply. "I won't let anyone make fun of you!"

"But I'm going to embarrass myself again... and you!" Serenity whined, watching as everyone stopped dancing and left the dance floor as they noticed she was standing there. "See? Everyone knows I can't do it." She whispered, defeated.

"Do you trust me?" The senshi of fire asked, looking intently at Serenity, who slowly nodded her head affirmatively. "So here's what you're going to do: always search for my eyes and do not think, just feel it. Feel the music and feel *me*. You are a princess, Serenity, you have it on you. So don't you worry, you will do it beautifully."

"Do you really think so?" She stammered with uncertainty.

"I do. Trust me. Better yet... trust yourself." Sailor Mars winked at her as the band started to play a waltz. "Don't be afraid. I'm with you. I will always be with you."

So the senshi of fire held Serenity's hand in hers, taking the lead. The blonde princess seemed hesitant at the beginning, but those amethyst eyes hypnotized her to the point she forgot about everything else and just... danced. Miraculously, she began to sway gracefully in her senshi's arms, moving and spinning like a real dancer. Their interaction was amazing and soon they got lost in their own world, oblivious to all the audience gawking at them. Seeing two girls dancing together wasn't odd, actually; but seeing the Moon Princess looking so elegant, graceful and self-confident surely was.

As the last chord was played, Sailor Mars made Serenity perform a perfect cambret, eliciting an enthusiastic round of applause from the audience.

From where they stood, Sailor Pluto and Queen Serenity looked at each other with a mix of pride... and concern. But none of them noticed the Queen of Earth frowning at Serenity and Mars' direction.

* * *

The engagement party was over and it was late at night, but Serenity was still up. She noticed Luna wasn't around, the black cat probably with Artemis in Venus' room, so she took the opportunity to tip toe to Mars' chamber. She was holding her breath and looking back and forth, careful enough not to wake anyone up.

When she got there, she was actually surprised to see the door was open and Mars was softly playing the piano. The beautiful melody filled her ears and Serenity just stood there, hearing it carefully as she stared at her senshi's back.

"Would you like to come in, princess?" Mars invited her, startling the girl. "I can feel your presence behind me." She added, without stopping playing.

So Serenity smiled as she walked over to the piano. "This song is so beautiful..."

"Thank you. I'm glad you liked it." Mars looked at her with soulful eyes. "I made it for someone special..."

"Jadeite?" Serenity narrowed her eyes at the girl before her as she grumbled, making the raven-haired girl laugh out loud.

"There's no need to be jealous, my princess. I have no interest in him." Mars rose from the piano bench and held the girl in her arms. "You know my heart belongs to you... and so does this song. It's called Moonlight Densetsu, by the way."

Serenity inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the beautiful senshi of fire, enjoying the warmth of her skin on hers. "You always make me feel so special..." A wide grin graced the blonde girl's lips before she went on. "Thank you."

"For the song?" The senshi of Mars smiled at her lovingly.

"For everything, but most of all... for dancing with me and making me feel like a real princess tonight!" Serenity squealed, unable to hold her excitement as she recalled all the compliments she had received earlier. She cupped Mars' cheek in her hands and stared at her with passion in her eyes.

Mars turned her face to the side and kissed the palm of Serenity's hand without stop looking at her. "I would never allow anyone to think little of you. You felt like a princess, because you truly are on-"

Then Serenity cut her off with a deep kiss, her arms wrapping firmly around Mars' neck, pulling her closer. For the past weeks, they were secretly seeing each other, so she was used to Serenity's lips on hers, but there was something different about this kiss... And being the Goddess of Passion, Mars could easily notice Serenity's reactions: her body was screaming for hers, craving for her touch like never before.

Knowing where things were heading, Mars held the princess's face in her hands and broke the kiss. "Serenity... I think... I think we should stop." She panted, forcing herself to pull away from those soft lips.

"Why?" Serenity said after she regained her breath, showing a hint of pain in her eyes before she lowered her head and muttered dejectedly. "I thought... I thought you wanted... me."

Mars sighed, using her fingers to raise Serenity's chin, locking their eyes together before she spoke sincerely. "I do want you. I want you so much, my princess, and that's exactly why we should stop. If we go any further, I'm afraid I won't be able to... control myself. And I think we should not rush into things."

Serenity's eyes lighted up and she smiled mischievously. "Are you telling me you have no self-control, Sailor Mars?"

"When it comes to you... no, I don't." She admitted with a shrug.

Serenity nodded slowly as she stared at the other girl with eyes half-lidded. "I guess you are right... We shouldn't do things in the heat of the moment." She stated, taking a couple of steps away from her senshi.

Mars parted her lips and cursed herself mentally, already regretting her decision to stop what they were doing. She lowered her head and sighed, while Serenity walked out her room. And then Mars heard the door... lock?

So she quickly raised her head, stunned, as she saw Serenity walking towards her again. "If you are about to lose control, then I think we should lock the door, right?"

"Serenity... I-"

But Mars stopped talking when she saw her princess reaching behind her back and unzipping her own dress. The amethyst eyes grew bigger and she was just speechless when Serenity's white gown sensually slid down her body and fell to the floor.

A cute shade of red adorned Serenity's cheeks and she smiled sheepishly, never breaking their eye contact.

"Tonight you already made me feel like a princess, Isis..." She whispered as she approached the stunned raven-haired girl, "...but now I want you to make me feel like a woman." Then she pressed their bodies together, her bare skin sending shivers all through Mars' body. "And I'm not rushing into things, I'm just following my heart... and my heart has led me here, right to your arms."

Mars was touched after hearing those words. "Serenity... Are you sure?" She asked, lightly running the tip of her index finger along Serenity's jawline.

"I am." She whispered, her fragrant breath caressing Mars' lips. "But I don't have the slightest idea of how to do it and you are probably way more experienced at this than-"

Sailor Mars gently placed her finger on Serenity's lips to silence her. "This is as new to me as it is to you."

"So... so you never... ever?" The princess widened her eyes. "But why? I mean..."

"I was waiting for you. In my heart, I always knew you would be my first... and only." The senshi of fire stated sincerely while undressing herself, noticing Serenity's deep blue eyes shining with desire. "I love you, my princess. I'll be yours tonight... and forever. This I promise you."

"I love you too, my princess." Serenity said breathlessly. "But you still remember what you have to do after making a promise, don't you?"

"I would never forget." Mars whispered, leaning forward and capturing the princess's lips with hers, kissing her slowly and passionately as they made their way to the bed.

The promise was sealed.

And after that night, so was their love.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**1) **Princess Serenity is a baby and the other girls are about 6 years old when they become her bodyguards (Manga – Act 41). Serenity does grow up and catch up with them, but technically she is younger than all the other girls.

**2) About the senshi's names:**  
**- Venus: **Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty. She couldn't have other name, in my opinion.  
**- Mercury: **Athena, Goddess of wisdom, mathematics, strategy.  
**- Jupiter: **Bia, the personification of force and raw energy.  
**- Mars: **Isis. Egyptian name for the Goddess of Magic, considered to be the ideal wife and mother (which is nice, since I made her Usagi's wife and Chibi-Usa's mother). I think 'Isis' is as short and powerful as 'Rei', and the magical aspect plays an important role at the final battle; besides, this explains one of Rei's abilities. Just wait and see.  
**  
3) About Setsuna: **she is the only one who still has the same name, because she is still the same person. She has been guarding the Gates of Time since the Silver Millennium up to present days, but at this point of the story, she is 'only' Queen Serenity's personal bodyguard and also the person in charge of the new senshi's training.

Oh, yes... Luna and Artemis' names are still the same, because they regained part of their memories before meeting the girls. So when they introduced themselves, they already knew their real names.

**4) About the other outer senshi: **I haven't included them here, presuming they would be doing their jobs and guarding the outer Solar System. Adding them would also mean to make this part even longer. And believe me... this was supposed to be way longer than it already is. So I decided to focus only on Serenity and Mars, because I don't want to drag the story with lots of details. Anyway, I wanted to built their relationship and make it believable; not often I see stories talking about their childhood during the Silver Millennium and I intended to show how deep Mars and Serenity's feelings are. The way they were in their past lives explains why Rei is still so overprotective, why Usagi always rely on her, why they always felt so comfortable around each other and so on.

By the way, after writing over 75.000 words, I had to make a huge effort not to call them 'Usagi' and 'Rei' on this chapter! LOL.

**5) **As you could see, I have considered Moon is equal to Earth in terms of nature, oxygen, gravity and all that stuff.


End file.
